


Лиха беда начало

by SSM_Sterek, Vincenta



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Arranged Marriage, Beta Derek Hale, Fae Magic, Fae Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincenta/pseuds/Vincenta
Summary: Стайлз всегда осознавал, что не является полностью человеком: стоило ему только расстроиться или обрадоваться, как растения поблизости начинали пускать побеги. Он никогда не чувствовал себя своим среди простых жителей Бикон Хиллз и надеялся перетерпеть ещё немного, пойти в колледж и уже там найти своё место под солнцем. Однако Стайлз вынужден забыть об этих планах, когда ему приходится согласиться на брак по расчёту, чтобы спасти папе жизнь.Его будущим супругом оказывается сердитый и периодически обрастающий мехом чувак, у которого к тому же ещё и проблемы с доверием. Прямо как в «Красавице и Чудовище», но без единого поющего подсвечника.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Somewhere to Start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190075) by [Lissadiane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lissadiane/pseuds/Lissadiane). 



> Большущее спасибо [FantikBantik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/) за вычитку текста, создание коллажей и её неоценимую поддержку <3
> 
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

Джон Стилински только-только успевает отработать месяц в должности помощника шерифа, когда находит девушку, спящую в терновом кусте в лесу.

Все говорят, что этот лес опасен, что там рыскают сумрачные твари и происходят необъяснимые события, но Джону всего двадцать один, и он пока не верит в сказки. Он молод, упрям и отчаянно хочет проявить себя среди таких же молодых и упрямых полицейских-новобранцев, поэтому с подначки одного из них соглашается провести ночь в дозоре в лесу, не сомневаясь ни секунды.

Так что Джон вооружается фонариком, только что выданным пистолетом и всей напускной храбростью, которую только получается собрать, и идёт бродить по лесу, подскакивая от каждого угуканья совы и шороха веток где-то в темноте.

И вот, когда время уже переваливает за полночь, он натыкается на бледную, будто сотканную из лунного света девушку, дремлющую в зарослях терновника.

Она обнажена и чуть ли не сияет в свете луны, окружённая спутанными прядями светлых волос. Джон стягивает с себя куртку и укрывает её, всё ещё не до конца осознавая красоту её изгибов, мерцание кожи и тот факт, что прекрасней девушки он в жизни не видывал.

Он же всё-таки полицейский, а обнажённым девушкам опасно спать в лесу — можно замёрзнуть насмерть или попасться медведю, да и просто простудиться.

Поэтому Джон укутывает незнакомку в куртку, вызывает подмогу по рации и уносит её, всё ещё спящую, в сторону ближайшей дороги.

Она что-то бормочет, прижимаясь поближе, и её волосы оплетают его, словно паутина. Листва и трава перешёптываются между собой, колыхаясь им вслед, но Джон ничего этого не замечает.

А потом девушка открывает глаза — блестящие и ярко-зелёные — и говорит:

— О. О-о-о нет.

— Всё в порядке, — успокаивает её Джон. — Я с тобой. Теперь ты в безопасности. Я с тобой.

Девушка бросает взгляд ему за плечо и выдыхает, широко распахнув глаза:

— О чёрт.

***

Но несмотря на всю красоту этой девушки, Джон влюбляется в неё не сразу. В отличие от ослеплённых её внеземным очарованием докторов, медсестёр и других полицейских, каждый из которых пытается лучше других услужить ей, принести что-нибудь или убедить, что теперь всё будет хорошо. Не то чтобы она когда-то в этом сомневалась.

Пока доктора возятся с девушкой, пытаясь понять, ранена ли она (нет), понижена ли у неё температура (да, и сильно, но для неё это, похоже, норма), где её семья (никто не объявляется) или хотя бы как её зовут, она продолжает смотреть в плотно занавешенное окно, не пропускающее в комнату ни единого солнечного лучика. Иногда её лицо омрачается печалью, а иногда — тревогой, но стоит ей только попытаться встать с кровати, так сразу же кто-нибудь прибегает и суёт воду, которую она не пьёт, или еду, которую она не ест, или ещё одеял с подушками, или вообще зовёт докторов.

Ну а Джон старается держаться от неё подальше. Составляет отчёт по происшествию. Расследует пропажи кошек. Проведывает одиноких старушек, которые кокетничают с ним и угощают обедом. Но наконец три дня спустя он всё-таки приходит её навестить.

Незнакомка всё ещё бледна, но теперь эта бледность выглядит нездоровой, а сияние пропало. Волосы безжизненно свисают и больше не блестят. Глаза помутнели, а грудь вздымается еле-еле, будто ей сложно дышать. Она увядает.

Застывший в дверях Джон нахмуривается, ведь ей должно становиться лучше, а не хуже.

— Ты не ешь, — начинает он, и девушка медленно, с осторожностью поворачивает к нему голову и молча моргает, — и ни с кем не разговариваешь. Но ты говорила в лесу, так что я знаю, что ты умеешь. Доктора не выпишут тебя, если ты не можешь сама о себе позаботиться или не найдётся кто-то, кто поможет тебе с выздоровлением, — мягко пытается убедить её он.

Она облизывает пересохшие губы и без единого слова вновь отворачивается к окну.

В комнате так темно и тоскливо, что это начинает давить на Джона. Незнакомка стала слишком тихой, слишком блёклой и будто бы уменьшилась по сравнению с их первой встречей в лесу. Душу грызут вина и тревога, и в попытке скрыть свои эмоции он подходит к окну и распахивает занавески, впуская в комнату яркий солнечный свет. 

Девушка за его спиной делает глубокий вдох, как будто всё это время она медленно задыхалась, но теперь наконец-то добралась до кислорода, и Джон тут же к ней поворачивается.

Она купается в солнечном свете, откинув голову и прикрыв веки. За считанные секунды её мертвенно-бледная кожа теплеет, безжизненные волосы начинают блестеть, а грудь вздымается и опадает, как будто ей вновь стало легко дышать.

В голове у Джона звенит ещё один тревожный звоночек, но он напоминает себе, что все легенды о лесе — это просто сказки. Перед ним обычная девушка, которая каким-то образом потерялась в лесу голая и заснула.

Она абсолютно точно не питается солнечным светом.

Её глаза медленно открываются, снова ярко-зелёные.

— Воды? — просит незнакомка слегка осипшим, но приятным голосом с нотками акцента, которого Джон раньше не замечал.

Он подаёт ей стакан, который она осушает залпом.

Отставив пустой стакан в сторону, девушка пытается подняться с кровати, и Джон помогает ей в этом, не зная точно, можно ли ей уже вставать. Теперь она выглядит уже почти как раньше — здоровой и сияющей.

Девушка делает два шага вперёд, но колени предательски подгибаются, и она оседает на пол ворохом из спутанных золотистых волос и больничной робы. Джон подхватывает её на руки и укладывает обратно в кровать, пока доктора не успели прибежать и отчитать его.

— Я голодна, — жалобно говорит незнакомка, и он с намёком указывает взглядом на подсохший сэндвич с индейкой и банку желе у неё на прикроватной тумбочке. Она прикрывает глаза, но Джон всё равно успевает заметить в них слёзы разочарования.

Он прочищает горло.

— Может, тебе нужно… тебе хочется поесть чего-нибудь другого?

Девушка окидывает его взволнованным взглядом и тихо просит:

— Мёда.

И Джон уходит искать мёд.

Всё в порядке, всё нормально. Очень многие человеческие девушки любят есть мёд без ничего и обретают цветущее здоровье и сияние в лучах солнечного света. Всё хорошо.

***

Принеся незнакомке банку мёда в форме медвежонка и пластиковую ложку, он не решается пока что оставить её одну, раз она так беспомощна. Девушка торопливо ест как можно больше мёда и постоянно оглядывается на дверь, словно боится, что её поймают.

Чтобы немного поразвлечь её, Джон присаживается на кресло у кровати, достаёт книжку, которую держит в машине на случай долгой и скучной засады, и начинает читать вслух.

Глаза девушки распахиваются всё сильнее и сильнее с каждой новой страницей «Гарри Поттера».

***

Оказывается, её зовут Клаудия, но где живёт и как потерялась в лесу, рассказывать она не собирается. Чем больше дней проходит, тем меньше Джона интересуют ответы на эти вопросы, ведь это совсем неважно. Как и то, что она увядает без солнечного света, питается только водой и мёдом и во время прогулки сад вокруг них расцветает.

Как Джон может винить в чём-то сад, если и сам расцветает рядом с ней?

После выписки из больницы оказывается, что Клаудии некуда идти, но у него на участке есть подруга с пустующей спальней, куда та и заселяется, пока не найдёт свою семью. Джон наведывается в гости каждый день и следит, чтобы в холодильнике было достаточно мёда, а в квартире — солнечного света, а также приглашает её с собой на прогулки — она буквально светится от счастья, когда скидывает туфли и ходит по траве босая. 

А он светится от счастья, когда идёт рядом с ней.

Дни превращаются в недели, а недели — в месяцы; Клаудия переезжает от подруги Джона к самому Джону, и он никогда ещё не был так счастлив и полон решимости свернуть горы, лишь бы она продолжала сиять и улыбаться. 

Однажды его незнакомка пропадает. На целую неделю. Эта неделя оказывается самой долгой в жизни Джона, но раз она оставила записку, что решила наконец разобраться со своей семьёй, то у него нет оснований заводить дело о пропаже человека.

Неделя проходит абсолютно ужасно. Он не знает, вернётся ли Клаудия, захочет ли вообще вернуться и что делать, если им больше никогда не суждено увидеться. Кусок не лезет ему в горло, и сон отказывается приходить. Джон с головой погружается в работу, потому что без неё работа — это всё, что у него осталось.

Но вот Клаудия возвращается пасмурным вечером, и дождю почти удаётся скрыть текущие у неё по щекам слёзы. Она стучится в дверь и больше не сияет. Ну, по крайней мере, не сияет тем внеземным блеском, а скорее чем-то другим — любовью, возможно.

— Я всё сделала, — сообщает Клаудия немного приглушённым голосом из-за того, что зарывается лицом ему в грудь, пока он прижимает её к себе как можно сильней. — Я всё сделала и освободилась. Я вернулась, всё хорошо. Я теперь с тобой. Я с тобой.

После она рассказывает ему о своей матери, Королеве эльфов, и о том, как обменяла свою вечную жизнь на жизнь земную вместе с ним. Что любит его очень, очень, очень сильно, и что он скоро станет отцом, и что они будут счастливей всех на свете. В первый раз с тех пор как Джон нашёл её спящей в терновом кусте, он начинает верить в сказки.

И какое-то время они действительно живут «долго и счастливо».

***

Коробка передач в джипе снова начала барахлить, а у Стайлза сейчас вообще нет лишних денег. Он старается подлатать машину изолентой и молитвами, но двигатель всё равно продолжает вырубаться в самое неподходящее время. Методом проб и ошибок Стайлз выясняет, что лучше не тормозить резко, не переключать скорости лишний раз и вообще не дышать в сторону коробки передач.

Именно поэтому он и едет домой длинным путём, даже несмотря на то, что дорога петляет через лес. Папе это точно не понравится.

Ну и пусть дорога петляет, зато на ней нет перекрёстков, светофоров и не нужно внезапно переключать передачи, а это, по мнению Стайлза, перевешивает все возможные риски. Он готов бросить вызов страшному-престрашному лесу, только бы довезти свой джип до дома в целости и сохранности.

А папе об этом знать необязательно.

Шериф Стилински со всеми своими бесконечными предупреждениями не ходить в лес так ни разу и не объяснил, чего именно так сильно опасается, однако Стайлз слышал легенды о происходящих там странностях. Но если не заезжать в заповедник посреди ночи, то всё должно быть в порядке, так ведь?

Кроме того, сейчас же середина солнечного осеннего дня. Листва на деревьях пестрит разными красками, а вокруг — покой и умиротворение. Что плохого может случиться?

Но где-то за пять минут до дома двигатель опять вырубается, освещение и радио начинают включаться и выключаться сами по себе, и потом машина отходит в мир иной. Стайлзу даже не удаётся съехать на обочину — в одну секунду всё было нормально, а уже в следующую джип по инерции доехал последние несколько метров и заглох прямо посреди дороги. 

И проблема тут не в коробке передач.

— Что за херня, — возмущается Стайлз, пытаясь завести двигатель снова и снова, но без особых успехов. Папа его точно прибьёт. И что бы ни сгорело в джипе, починить это сейчас точно средств не хватит.

Он вылезает из машины и заглядывает под капот, но там всё выглядит в порядке: дыма нет, очевидных поломок тоже, даже изолентой замотать нечего. Джип просто отбросил коньки.

Ворча себе под нос, Стайлз вытаскивает телефон, чтобы позвонить папе или в службу эвакуации, или вообще хоть кому-нибудь, кто мог бы его забрать, но при виде экрана ещё больше нахмуривается. Батарея разряжена, хотя в начале пути совершенно точно оставалась ещё как минимум половина зарядки.

Стайлз со вздохом переключает рычаг передач на нейтралку, доталкивает джип до обочины и запирает его.

Поразмыслив несколько секунд, он переходит дорогу и направляется в заповедник.

Потому что если срезать там путь, то можно добраться домой в два раза быстрее. А папе необязательно об этом знать.

И только Стайлз делает первый шаг в лес, как поднимается ветер, кружа красные и жёлтые листочки вокруг его ног.

***

В этом лесу Стайлзу довелось побывать всего лишь раз — спустя несколько часов после смерти мамы.

Его папа, всё ещё бледный и потрясённый, будто даже окоченевший, с темными кругами под безжизненными глазами, довёз их обоих как раз до того места, где сейчас остался джип, и припарковался. Он взял ладошку Стайлза в свою руку и повёл его в лес, пока вокруг них не осталось никаких звуков, кроме шуршания листвы и песен птиц, прячущихся где-то среди веток.

И когда ножки у Стайлза так устали, что он больше не мог сделать ни шага вперёд, папа остановился, огляделся и произнёс:

— Её больше нет. — Он подождал немного, надеясь на ответ, но его не последовало. — Клаудия. Она умерла. Сегодня. Я думал, что вы придёте, но нет. Может, выйдете сейчас. Я не знаю…. Ничего больше не знаю.

Стайлз сжал папину ладонь и сказал:

— Здесь никого нет, пап. Только мы с тобой.

Потому что теперь мама умерла, и она увядала уже долгое время. С каждым шагом по лесу под ногами Стайлза пробивались бледные росточки, слишком слабые, чтобы тянуться к солнцу.

Он уже привык. Это началось с тех пор, как мама заболела.

Но папа всё равно ждал, затаив дыхание, пока наконец его плечи не поникли и он не подхватил Стайлза на руки, крепко прижимая к себе.

— Наверное, ты прав, — приглушённо сказал папа ему в волосы. — Остались только мы с тобой.

И с тех пор Стайлзу было запрещено ходить в лес.

Но вот в чём соль — Стайлз совсем не глуп. Сколько бы небылиц ни ходило о сказочных тварях из заповедника, он точно знает, что в каждой сказке есть доля правды. Как, например, его мама, увядавшая без солнечного света и питавшаяся исключительно медовыми хлопьями, чаем с мёдом или простым мёдом, который ей никогда не надоедал. Или как с тех пор, как Стайлз научился ходить, под его ногами проклёвывались ростки клевера, дикой пшеницы и сои, стоило ему не сдержать эмоций.

Его мама не была человеком, и сам Стайлз тоже до человека не дотягивает.

Поэтому он прекрасно понимает, что отец не просто так запретил ему ходить в лес, хоть полная история и остаётся загадкой. Стайлз знает, как познакомились родители. Знает, что мама была не человеком — эльфом, скорей всего. А ещё знает, как пользоваться гуглом, и стоило ему осознать, что скелеты в шкафу его семьи… не совсем похожи на секреты других людей, так он сразу же перерыл весь интернет в поисках ответов.

Так что понятно, что лучше было не сходить с дороги и убраться отсюда как можно скорее. Но, с другой стороны, папа начнёт волноваться, если Стайлз не вернётся домой в ближайшее время, а тропинка через лес позволит сильно сократить путь. И он точно не заблудится — ориентироваться на местности всегда удавалось ему на ура.

Однако стоило джипу скрыться из виду, как Стайлз всё-таки теряется вопреки всем законам логики. Он двигался точно по прямой — солнце всегда было позади. Но вот час спустя он уже в двенадцатый раз проходит мимо одних и тех же зарослей (ну, или хотя бы очень похожих, с одинаковыми терновыми кустами и берёзами, а также камнем в форме ромба, выступающим у корней одного из деревьев… да, похоже, это те же самые заросли) и начинает паниковать.

После каждого шага из земли проклёвываются скрученные пугливые лозы, которые он не может контролировать, но к которым давно уже привык из-за частых приступов тревожности.

— Вы не помогаете, — шипит Стайлз на тёмные ростки, дорожкой следующие за ним. Но сердце уже срывается в бешеный ритм, дыхание сбивается, а перед глазами начинают мелькать чёрные точки.

А что если он никогда не сможет выбраться отсюда?

Так что Стайлз решает разорвать круг, в который попался, и резко сворачивает налево в надежде, что где-то там Бикон Хиллз. Деревья по пути сгущаются и пропускают всё меньше света, птицы замолкают, и становится ясно, что он уходит ещё дальше от города. Ему никогда отсюда не выбраться. 

И только Стайлз уже собрался сдаться и повернуть назад, как из-за деревьев невдалеке доносится какой-то сладковатый и непреодолимый аромат. Так что он продолжает шагать вперёд, не в силах устоять перед любопытством и этим ароматом, который напоминает ему о маме и тех медовых сладостях, которые она пекла ему в детстве.

Сердцебиение Стайлза начинает замедляться, но он даже не замечает. Дышать становится легче, но его это не волнует.

Когда Стайлз наконец выходит из чащи на заросшую жимолостью поляну, то уже находится в полудрёме, погружаясь в самый сладкий сон.

Он падает ничком, будто в его теле больше не осталось ни одной кости, и тут же засыпает на ковре цветов, позволяя ветру тихонько перебирать свои волосы.

— О, — разочарованно произносит приятный резковатый голос. Это последнее, что Стайлз слышит. — Ну ладно, и он сойдёт.

И потом он проваливается в туманный сон из воспоминаний о маме, не волнуясь больше ни о чём.

***

Стайлз приходит в себя в странной комнате с закруглёнными стенами, выточенными из выгоревшей на солнце мягкой древесины и покрашенными в цвет золотистой листвы, а также перевитыми плющом и ветками настоящих деревьев. Всё вокруг подсвечено изнутри тем же слабым приятным сиянием, которое напоминает ему о волосах мамы в солнечный день. Он не может сдержать стона — папа точно его прибьёт. Если, конечно, Стайлзу доведётся его когда-нибудь снова увидеть.

Честно говоря, мама никогда напрямую не рассказывала ему, кто она и почему исчезла на неделю до его рождения и вернулась назад практически человеком. Никогда не упоминала, откуда её семья и из-за чего они никогда не приезжают в гости. Но у Стайлза были свои теории, одна другой хуже.

— Ну что ж… — говорит кто-то, открывая дверь в комнату бедром. Этим кем-то оказывается миниатюрная темноволосая девушка с целым ворохом воздушных тканей в руках, которые она опускает у изножья кровати. — Тебе, наверное, стоит одеться, — она старается смотреть в сторону и густо краснеет.

Потому что Стайлз полностью голый. Да и полупрозрачная простыня, наброшенная на него сверху, ничего не скрывает.

Он вскрикивает, пытаясь нашарить где-нибудь свою одежду, но тщетно. Приходится перерыть ворох вещей, принесённых девушкой, и отыскать там шёлковые шаровары и некое подобие ниспадающей просвечивающей рубашки. Стайлз быстро натягивает их, несмотря на то, что шаровары так и норовят соскользнуть вниз по ногам, а рубашка сваливается с плеч, но выбирать не приходится — любая одежда лучше наготы.

— Меня зовут Кира, — представляется девушка, когда он заканчивает одеваться. — Ты голоден? Скорее всего, да. Мама говорит, что человеческие мальчики всегда хотят есть.

Стайлз обвиняюще указывает на неё пальцем и заявляет:

— Не буду я есть вашу еду! Я знаю, как это работает. Один кусочек — и вы обретёте надо мной вечную власть, или как там.

Она нахмуривается.

— Стайлз, ты наполовину эльф, а значит, уже в нашей власти. Раз с этим ничего уже не поделаешь, то можно и поесть. Пойдём, кухня в той стороне.

Стайлз следует за Кирой через лабиринт из коридоров и лестниц мимо закруглённых углов и бесчисленных залов, и на всём пути им не встречается ни единого существа, человеческого или нет. Когда они наконец добираются до кухни, она тоже пуста, но кто-то успел оставить на столе тарелку с аппетитно выглядящими фруктами и хлебом. Кира выдвигает ему стул, а сама усаживается напротив, опёршись подбородком на руки и внимательно разглядывая его лицо.

После минутной неловкости Стайлз всё-таки поддаётся зову своего урчащего живота и начинает осторожно кушать. Еда сладкая на вкус, что неудивительно.

— Получается… — говорит он с набитым ртом. — Получается, я наполовину фея?

— Эльф, — поправляет Кира. — Но в целом — да.

— И мы с тобой… родственники?

— Я же китцунэ, Стайлз, — замечает она со смехом, будто это всё объясняет. Стайлз непонимающе моргает в ответ, заставляя её вздохнуть. — Ты и вправду ничего о нас не знаешь? Есть много разных видов эльфов, но я не подхожу ни под один из них. Я дух лисы. В чём-то похожа на эльфа, а в чём-то — кардинально отличаюсь. А ещё я из Японии, просто сейчас… гощу при дворе, — и тут Кира морщит нос. — Без особого желания.

— Дух лисы, — повторяет он. — Хорошо. А я…

— Эльф. Такой же, как и твоя мама, только со смешанной кровью. Ну, оно и понятно, — она вздрагивает. — Прости. Наверное, невежливо об этом упоминать.

Стайлз нахмуривается, беря с тарелки какой-то неизвестный фрукт.

— И зачем я здесь? У меня же смешанная кровь, раньше я был никому и даром не нужен.

— Раньше от тебя не было пользы, — с виноватым видом оправдывается она. — А теперь появилась возможность тебя использовать.

— А если я пошлю всех нахер?

— Нельзя просто так послать Королеву нахер, — отвечает Кира. — Она найдёт способ заставить тебя согласиться на свои условия. Именно так я здесь и оказалась — если бы я не позволила забрать себя в служение на два столетия, Королева пошла бы войной на мой народ. — Кира пожимает плечами. — Но это не так уж и плохо. Два столетия пролетают быстро, уже почти половина срока прошла.

— Два столетия? — ошеломлённо повторяет он.

Но прежде чем она успевает ответить, на кухню заходит бледный худощавый мужчина с ледяным взглядом — тоже эльф, но какого-то другого вида — и провозглашает:

— Королева готова вас принять.

— Скажи своей королеве пойти на…

Кира перебивает его с милой улыбкой:

— Мы уже идём.

***

Кровь под длинными и острыми ногтями Королевы отвлекает Стайлза от её безупречно неземной ледяной красоты.

Она высока и стройна, и её золотые волосы ниспадают за спину перевитой струящейся волной. Глаза у неё такого же зелёного цвета, что и у мамы Стайлза, а недобрая улыбка открывает ряд заострённых зубов.

Их окружает странное подобие сада: Королева отделяет от чьих-то костей кусочки разорванной плоти и осторожно скармливает мясо плотоядным растениям, которые тут обитают.

— А вот и он, — говорит она елейным голосом, притягивая Стайлза ногтями за рубашку и рассматривая поближе. — Только посмотрите, он ведь смог бы сойти за одного из нас. — Королева с изяществом сморщивает нос. — Если бы не был таким… загрязнённым.

— Я самый настоящий грязнокровка, — поддакивает Стайлз. — Вам, должно быть, неприятно находиться со мной рядом. Просто скажите мне, где дверь, и я уберусь с ваших глаз долой.

Смех Королевы похож на звон бьющегося стекла.

— Ещё и забавный, — отмечает она. — Духи свидетели, это тебе не от матери досталось. — Её губы искривляются в ухмылке. — Тебе вообще ничего от неё не досталось. Бедный мышонок.

— Слушайте, — начинает Стайлз, — вам всегда было наплевать на меня и на маму, так почему…

Королева впивается ногтями ему в загривок и дёргает на себя. Черты её лица искажаются и заостряются, на глаза падает тень, и она шипит:

— Даже и думать не смей, что знаешь, чего я хотела или не хотела от своей дочери. Ты не понимаешь, о чём говоришь, дитя, так что держи рот на замке, пока я не вырвала тебе язык.

Стайлз пытается отпрянуть и не дать волю панике, но в её хватке не может сделать и шага. Наконец Королева разжимает ногти, и он тут же отпрыгивает на нетвёрдых ногах, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Паника тут точно не поможет, да и дерзость, похоже, тоже.

Потирая загривок, Стайлз оглядывается в поисках помощи, но Кира не поднимает глаз от пола, а больше в саду никого нет.

— От вашей дочери, — осторожно повторяет он, чувствуя, как кровь на загривке начинает подсыхать. — Значит, вы — моя… бабушка.

Королева презрительно усмехается.

— Моя дочь отказалась от любой связи с нашей семьёй, когда решила обменять вечную жизнь на земную, и всё ради любви к человеку.

— Ну ладно, — тяжело сглатывает Стайлз, — я вам никто, хорошо. Я не против. Но зачем я здесь?

— Потому что я нашла, как тебя использовать, — изящно пожимает плечами Королева, будто и не выходила из себя. — Когда я заключила мир с врагами моего двора, то в обмен предложила им наследника престола, чтобы скрепить нашу договорённость. — С этими словами она вновь начинает отрывать кусочки мяса и подкармливать жадно клацающие растения у своих ног.

— Вы не можете просто так…

Королева бросает на него пронзительный взгляд из-за плеча, поэтому он затыкается, обдумывает свои слова и наконец спрашивает:

— Наследника престола?

— Да. И технически это ты.

Возможно, пришло время паниковать.

Её голос снова становится приятным, как будто они обсуждают погоду.

— Конечно, я бы никогда не признала кровную связь, если бы не нашла для неё применения. Но мне внушает отвращение одна мысль о том, чтобы ради мира, едва ли влияющего на нашу оборону, отправить свою внучку жить среди животных. — Она изящно вздрагивает. — Такая досадная обуза, что приходится сдерживать этих тварей, но что поделать. После потери дочери у меня нет совершенно никакого желания отдавать ещё кого-то от своей крови, чтобы удовлетворить прихоти низших рас. — Её губы растягиваются в ледяной улыбке. — Но мне и не придётся. Я пошлю тебя.

— Вы не можете меня отдать, — восклицает Стайлз, в отчаянии отступая назад. — Я вам не принадлежу!

Королева поворачивается к нему, прелестно дуя губы. Её пальцы всё ещё испачканы кровью и ошмётками плоти.

— Не пойдёшь по-хорошему? — говорит она. — Жаль. Но это не так уж и важно. Твоя мать отдала свою жизнь ради Джона Стилински. Я уверена, ты поступишь так же.

Стайлз даже не успевает потребовать от неё объяснений, как по взмаху её руки двое стражников втаскивают в сад его отбивающегося папу. Он бледен, морщины на его лице проступили сильнее прежнего, а в глазах плещется страх, но напряжение слегка ослабевает при виде живого и здорового Стайлза.

Стражники швыряют его на землю к ногам Королевы.

— Стайлз, — торопливо выдыхает папа с облегчением. Его голос срывается. — Ты в порядке.

Стайлз падает на колени рядом с ним и изо всех сил обнимает, даже не дав ему восстановить дыхание.

— Конечно, в порядке, — успокаивает он. — Зачем ты сюда пришёл?

— Ты не вернулся домой, — отвечает папа, так же крепко прижимая его к себе, — а твой джип остался в заповеднике. Я… я сразу понял, где тебя искать. — Он поворачивается к Королеве и требует: — Отпустите его.

Та лишь смеётся.

— Боюсь, это невозможно. Я заключила перемирие и хочу, чтобы Стайлз его скрепил. Если он откажется, ты умрёшь. Такая простая сделка, не правда ли? И справедливая.

— Такая же справедливая, как когда вы обещали своей дочери земную жизнь? — шипит шериф. — И дали ей всего десять лет?

Королева удивлённо моргает, словно она — сама невинность, и отвечает:

— Ты знаешь лучше других, Джон, что человеческий век ужасно короток. Я пыталась её предупредить.

Стайлз вздрагивает, прижимаясь к отцу и пытаясь что-нибудь придумать. Но не то чтобы у него был какой-то выбор. Не тогда, когда речь заходит о папиной жизни.

— Пап, — тихо начинает он.

— Нет. Не нужно ничего делать. Возвращайся домой, Стайлз.

Стайлз поднимает глаза на Королеву, весь дрожа и сжимая пальцами такую знакомую ткань папиной форменной рубашки.

— Пап, — снова шепчет он.

— Нет.

— Не забывай... есть овощи. Доктор сказал, что тебе полезно, пап. Для сердца. И не позволяй Рите угощать тебя сладостями во время дежурства… ну, если только раз в месяц. Думаю, раз в месяц можно. Еды в морозилке хватит минимум на две недели, а потом попроси миссис Флемминг, может, она научит тебя готовить что-нибудь простенькое. И передай мистеру Талботу, что я больше не смогу приходить на работу и мне очень жаль.

— Стайлз.

Закрыв глаза и сделав глубокий вдох, Стайлз поднимается на ноги.

— Если я соглашусь, то вы его отпускаете, — говорит он. — Не затягиваете, не ищете обходных путей и не причиняете ему боли. Отпускаете его домой и позволяете прожить свою жизнь — естественную человеческую жизнь — и никогда его больше не беспокоите. 

Королева отвечает ему с безмятежной улыбкой:

— Даже обидно, что ты ожидаешь от меня подвоха.

— Пообещайте.

Она единожды кивает и даёт знак стражникам, которые подхватывают его папу под руки и тащат из комнаты. Стайлз и хотел бы отвести взгляд или закрыть глаза, но не может, даже когда из них проливаются слёзы.

— Я люблю тебя, — вместо этого говорит он, пока папа выкрикивает его имя, ругается и вырывается из рук стражников, которые без видимых усилий продолжают его тащить. — Я люблю тебя. Прости, пожалуйста. Мне не стоило заходить в лес.

И когда папа совсем пропадает из вида, а его крики стихают, что-то у него в груди ломается и начинает истекать кровью.

Стайлз поворачивается к Королеве.

— Это навсегда? — дрожащим голосом спрашивает он, ведь Киру забрали всего на два столетия, верно?

— О, мышонок, — ласково отвечает она. — Брак — это навсегда. В этом-то и весь смысл.

А затем Королева заливается своим пронзительным, трескучим, резким смехом, и внезапно мир вокруг проваливается в темноту.

***

Стайлзу уже порядком надоело приходить в себя в непонятных местах: в этот раз он проснулся от того, что его укачивает.

— Сочувствую, — шёпотом говорит Кира и протягивает ему бокал с какой-то слабо светящейся жидкостью. — Это поможет.

Стайлз выпивает его залпом, потому что если только это не яд, то хуже этот день стать уже не может, а потом садится и осматривается по сторонам.

— Мы что, серьёзно едем в карете? — удивляется он. — Запряжённой лошадьми? — Самих лошадей не видно, но зато слышится стук копыт по земле, так что это вполне логичный вывод. — Это уже «Золушка» какая-то.

Кира вымученно улыбается.

— Королева выделила для тебя свой любимый паланкин, — объясняет она. — И нас несут кентавры, не лошади. Не может же она доставить тебя к алтарю верхом на осле, а то будет казаться, что она не воспринимает ситуацию с должной серьёзностью. 

— А разве это не так? — замечает Стайлз. — Она решила расплатиться мной, только потому что ей на меня плевать. Похоже, что для неё это всё — одна грандиозная шутка.

— Так и есть, — вздыхает Кира, — и эту шутку Королева хочет довести до конца. — Она откидывается на сидение. — Мы почти приехали. Ты… готов?

Стайлз бросает на неё быстрый взгляд и отводит глаза.

— Ну, — язвит он в ответ, потому что сарказм ещё ни разу его не подводил, — никто не предупредил меня, что речь идёт о браке, так что могу и передумать.

— А разве бы это что-то поменяло?

Ради папы? Конечно нет. Стайлз прикрывает глаза и спрашивает:

— Кстати, а за кого именно… Она сказала «животные». Неужто высокомерные принцы-говнюки, проклятые на жизнь в обличии козлов до тех пор, пока не научатся любить или не упадёт последний лепесток?

В ответ Кира смотрит на него так, как будто именно он тут сумасшедший.

— Оборотни, — объясняет она. — Понятное дело. Эльфийское королевство постоянно… скажем так, посягает на чужие земли, а стая Хейлов просто так за свои границы никого не пускает. Так что в отместку они начали охотиться на любимцев Королевы и довели её до белого каления. Война продолжалась несколько столетий, но потом ей это наскучило, и она заключила перемирие, скреплённое согласно обычаям. То есть браком, слиянием кровей. Потому что для эльфов нет ничего важнее крови.

Стайлз фыркает себе под нос, заставляя её виновато вздрогнуть.

— Ну и кто из волков достанется мне… — он проглатывает рвущийся наружу истерический смешок, — в супруги?

Все эти эльфы, китцуне, кентавры, оборотни, а ему сложно смириться именно с мыслью о браке?

— Не знаю, — отвечает Кира, — но я останусь с тобой и… помогу подготовиться. Прослежу, чтобы церемония прошла как обговорено, а потом доложу Королеве. Поэтому делай всё так, как я тебе говорю, и твоему папе ничего больше не будет угрожать. — Она вздыхает. — Кстати, прости насчёт этого… Я ничего не могла поделать. Он бродил по лесу вслепую и звал тебя, пока Королева не устала от шума и не забрала его.

Эта тема пока причиняет ещё слишком много боли, поэтому Стайлз погружается в угрюмое молчание. Несколько минут спустя паланкин — или что бы это ни было — останавливается и аккуратно опускается на землю. Стоит двери только открыться, как Стайлз вываливается наружу вперёд Киры, горя желанием как можно скорее встать ногами на твёрдую землю. 

Они оказываются у магистрали, на обочине которой их поджидает древний автофургон, держащийся, похоже, только на изоленте и ржавчине. Парнишка с тёмными волосами и искренним лицом перепрыгивает через канаву и машет им рукой, а за его спиной только начинает всходить солнце.

— Эй! — начинает тараторить он. — Привет! Я Скотт. Я вас целый час ждал!

Кира продолжает вытаскивать сумки из паланкина без колёс, кентавры откровенно скучают, и даже Стайлз, который до этого никогда не видел оборотней, решает, что их сопровождающий не особо внушает страх.

Отдав Стайлзу его вещи, Кира заправляет за ухо выбившуюся прядь и торжественно объявляет:

— Представляю Стайлза Стилински, первого внука и по праву крови наследника престола её величества Королевы Исадоры из рода Эоландов. 

С этими словами она изящно кланяется, указывая рукой на Стайлза, в то время как оборотень просто на них таращится.

— О, — выдыхает Скотт, оглядывая долгожданного наследника престола. — О! А я думал… — Он моргает и снова расплывается в улыбке. — Ладно, не моё дело, пусть кто-нибудь другой с этим разбирается. Всё в порядке, пойдёмте.

Скотт забирает багаж у Киры и, распахнув двери фургона, закидывает его внутрь, после чего машет рукой им обоим:

— Давайте быстрей! Если выедем сейчас, то можем успеть домой к обеду!

Под его слишком радостный голос Стайлз с тоской провожает взглядом паланкин, который кентавры поднимают себе на плечи и уносят в лес, даже не оглянувшись. 

— Пошли, — мрачно говорит ему Кира, и он в молчании заходит за ней в фургон.

***

Скотт, оказывается, любит поболтать.

За те несколько часов, которые занимает дорога чёрт знает куда, он успевает поведать Стайлзу и Кире об отношениях в стае и об её истории, а также некоторые важные моменты о королевской семье, включая сведения об аллергиях и оценках в школе. На половине рассказа о трагическом расставании с любовью своей жизни три года назад Скотт притормаживает около огромного высоченного особняка, уютно расположившегося среди семейных коттеджей поменьше на живописной лесной поляне вокруг большого кострища. 

Этот особняк выглядит как совершенно обычный жилой дом: просторная терраса, три этажа, дымящая каминная труба, а во дворе — раскидистое дерево с привязанной на верёвке шиной-качелью и штук шесть детских велосипедов в одной куче.

Но в воздухе висит мёртвая тишина, будто весь дом затаил дыхание.

Скотт осматривает особняк внимательным взглядом и, уперев руки в бока, объявляет:

— Ну, вот мы и приехали. Стая в лесу — готовятся к церемонии. Ну, понимаете, волчьи обычаи. — Он взмахивает руками, как будто это должно что-то объяснить. — Наверное, вам нужно отдохнуть и переодеться. У вас есть несколько часов, тратьте их на своё усмотрение. Талия решила, что церемония пройдёт сегодня до восхода луны. Оно и понятно, полнолуние же. Так что проходите, располагайтесь, сейчас вам всё покажу. А потом мне нужно будет вернуться к стае. — Скотт пожимает плечами. — Ну, сами знаете.

Хотя Стайлз ничего не знает. Даже и малейшего представления не имеет. По дороге в особняк за каждым его шагом из гравия выпрыгивают пугливые росточки сои.

Скотт оставляет их на небольшом чердаке, который, кажется, старались поскорей расчистить для проживания: под окошком втиснута узкая кровать, потолки скошены, а одна стена полностью заставлена самыми различным хламом.

Но Стайлза это не беспокоит. Через окна в крыше комната озарена солнечным светом, а больше ему ничего и не надо.

После ухода Скотта Кира даёт ему пару минут, чтобы осмотреть чердак получше, открыть окошко, взбить подушку, а потом говорит:

— Быстрее начнём — быстрее закончим.

Её голос звучит мрачно, и Стайлз чувствует себя так же. Ох, не такой он представлял свою свадьбу.

***

Кира помогает Стайлзу облачиться в летящий эльфийский наряд, только теперь из ещё более мягкой и просвечивающей ткани, которая колышется от любого вздоха или даже намёка на движение. Каждый слой окрашен в свой оттенок синего, создавая ощущение бегущей воды. Закончив с одеждой, она накидывает ему на голову и плечи полупрозрачную шёлковую вуаль и опускает сверху венок из плюща.

Стайлз осматривает себя в зеркало, но даже тонкая ткань вуали не способна скрасить его нелепый вид.

— Я как будто в дешёвом костюме привидения на Хэллоуин, — вздыхает он. — Ну, знаешь, простыня с дырками для глаз.

— Это традиционный наряд, — отвечает Кира. — Волки возвращаются. Готов?

Вообще-то нет. Но не то чтобы он когда-нибудь будет готов.

***

Кто-то успел разжечь огромный костёр посреди поляны; до Стайлза доносятся запах горящих поленьев и восторженные крики детей вперемешку с рычанием, а небо расцвечивается глубоко-синим и ярко-оранжевым. Все внутренности будто завязываются узлом.

Через несколько минут ему предстоит жениться, но никому и в голову не пришло познакомить его с невестой.

— Всё будет хорошо, — как мантру шёпотом повторяет Кира. Со своего места на террасе они наблюдают за нечёткими силуэтами людей вокруг костра, и всё, чего хочется Стайлзу — это убежать оттуда сломя голову.

Как будто угадав его мысли, Скотт запрыгивает на террасу.

— Хей, — говорит он, — отлично выглядишь! Всё почти готово, ждём только Питера и его проклятую волынку…

В ту же секунду воздух разрезает заунывный звук из волынки, прерывая добродушную болтовню всех собравшихся. Оборотни замолкают, освобождая дорогу от дома к костру, рядом с которым застыли в ожидании несколько силуэтов.

— Королевская семья, — тихо объясняет Скотт. — Готов?

— Нет, — выдыхает Стайлз.

Кира сжимает его ладонь.

— Всё будет хорошо, — успокаивает она. — Ты в порядке.

Но паническая атака всё ближе и ближе.

Скотт встаёт перед ним, закрывая спиной костёр и оборотней с королевской семьёй, и тихо, но уверенно говорит:

— Послушай, Стайлз, никто здесь не причинит тебе боли. Никогда. Ни в коем случае. Даже Дерек. Они могут рычать и скалить зубы сколько угодно, но после церемонии ты… ты станешь членом стаи. Не нужно нас бояться. Честное слово.

И Стайлз верит ему.

Он делает глубокий вдох, вспоминая папу, маму и то, скольким она пожертвовала ради их семьи. По той же самой причине Стайлз сейчас и готов принести свою жертву.

— Хорошо, — отвечает он. Скотт кивает и освобождает ему дорогу; Стайлз уверенно шагает вперёд, притворяясь, будто всё его тело не дрожит, как осиновый лист на ветру.

Он устремляет взгляд на силуэты королевской семьи и приближается к ним с высоко поднятой головой, не обращая внимание на перешёптывания оборотней вокруг. Потихоньку силуэты становятся всё более различимы: мужчина с волынкой, высокая серьёзная женщина с длинными волосами цвета воронова крыла, в которые вплетён золотой обруч, а рядом с ней — парень со сцепленными зубами и напряжёнными плечами, сердито уставившийся куда-то в даль. Также там стоят две девушки, одна постарше, а другая помладше — лет двадцать, примерно ровесница Стайлза, — с любопытством разглядывающая его широко распахнутыми глазами. Наверное, это и есть невеста. Она не выглядит такой уж пугающей.

Рядом с ней ещё двое мальчиков-близнецов, которым едва удаётся стоять спокойно: они постоянно хихикают и пихают друг друга локтями; у Стайлза складывается ощущение, что ещё полминуты — и хорошее поведение будет позабыто без каких-либо злых намерений.

Так что он сосредотачивает взгляд на своей ровеснице и молится всем богам, чтобы его не вырвало.

Но только Стайлзу кажется, что всё идёт неплохо, как он наступает на подол своих же шаровар и на полной скорости влетает в… в того самого сердитого парня, который выглядит так, будто с радостью откусил бы ему голову.

Ну, тот хотя бы его ловит. Стайлз благодарит богов за небольшие снисхождения — по крайней мере, ему не пришлось буквально упасть в грязь лицом перед королевской семьёй, но тут женщина в центре с золотым обручем говорит:

— Не самый плохой способ познакомиться со своей наречённой, Дерек.

Её слова, прозвучавшие с холодной иронией, доходят до Стайлза не сразу — сначала он осознаёт, что распластался на широкой мускулистой груди одного из членов семьи Альфы — Дерека? — который сжимает его запястья, словно тисками, и прижимает к себе. А потом проскакивает мысль — неужели эта женщина только что назвала их двоих наречёнными?!

Стайлз в шоке отскакивает назад, и от резкого движения венок слетает с его головы вместе с фатой.

Все присутствующие как один ошарашенно втягивают в себя воздух, а пение волынки обрывается на неблагозвучной ноте. Стайлз не сводит глаз с Дерека, осознавая, что вот она — концовка Королевской шутки. Ради закрепления мира она не только послала того внука, которого раньше отказывалась даже признавать, — она послала парня. Разве весь смысл этой церемонии не состоял в смешении кровей? Каким образом Стайлз может быть полезен в этой ситуации?

— Это что, розыгрыш? — рычит Дерек, заставляя Стайлза содрогнуться от того, как его глаза вспыхивают голубым. — Ты, блядь, кто вообще?

— Дерек, — негромко, но твёрдо осаждает его женщина. Однако её глаза горят красным — похоже, она не настолько спокойна, какой старается казаться. Альфа поворачивается к Кире, стоящей в напряжении с краю толпы.

— Ваша Королева должна была послать наследницу. Она не собирается выполнять свою часть договора?

Кира вздёргивает подбородок и объявляет:

— Альфа Талия, позвольте мне представить вам Стайлза Стилински, первого внука её величества Королевы Исадоры из рода Эоландов и… — следует секундная заминка, — технически, наследника её престола, — она звучит слегка виновато и не встречается со Стайлзом глазами.

— Королева нарушает договор, — ощеривается Дерек. — Она обещала послать Райзу.

— Она намекнула на это, — беспомощно объясняет Кира, — но если вы внимательно перечитаете договор, то там не указано…

— Кто… Кто такая Райза? — тихонько спрашивает Стайлз.

Дерек поворачивается к нему со сверкающими голубыми глазами, и по его лицу проходят волны, будто он едва сдерживает зверя внутри.

— Твоя двоюродная сестра.

— Я… я не знал, — оправдывается Стайлз. —Я… Мой папа…

— Даже если Королева и соблюла наше соглашение на бумаге, — отзывается Талия ледяным голосом, — она всё равно нарушила его суть.

Кира лишь пожимает плечами.

— Таковы эльфы.

Несколько мгновений Талия внимательно осматривает Стайлза, а потом переводит взгляд на Дерека, говоря:

— Ты не обязан доводить церемонию до конца. Ты же понимаешь? Никто тебя не заставляет.

— Если я откажусь, — отвечает Дерек, хватая Стайлза за запястье так крепко, что тот беспокоится о возможных синяках, — то договор будет нарушен и она уничтожит нас всех. Давайте покончим с этим.

Талия кивает, и дыхание у Стайлза перехватывает: самое время для панической атаки — прямо перед свадьбой с самым сексуальным и пугающим парнем, которого он когда-либо встречал. Против его воли. Кому вообще нужно дышать в такой ситуации?

Раньше у Стайлза была хоть толика надежды, что всё закончится хорошо, что они смогут построить хотя бы немного счастливую жизнь даже при таких идиотских обстоятельствах. Оборотни звучали неплохо — по крайней мере, лучше, чем вампиры или кентавры, или чёрт знает, что ещё. Был шанс, что он найдёт своё место среди них, как никогда не мог найти в Бикон Хиллз.

А ещё — Стайлзу совсем не важно, какого пола человек. В теории у него нет никаких проблем насчёт секса с парнем. 

Только хорошо бы с тем парнем, который этого хочет.

А что если Дерек — натурал, вынужденный выйти замуж, чтобы спасти свою стаю?

Стайлз всхлипывает и закрывает глаза, нетвёрдо держась на ногах. Талия что-то говорит, но он не может расслышать слов, представляя различные кровавые исходы этой ситуации: как его растерзывает разъярённый оборотень-гомофоб, как его пытают до конца жизни, как отправляют подальше с глаз долой и забывают, из-за чего эльфы злятся и устраивают охоту на папу.

Стайлз не может найти ни единого выхода из своего положения.

Он сейчас расплачется или упадёт в обморок к своему жгучему стыду.

Талия с Дереком переводят на него недвусмысленные взгляды, и последнему приходится встряхнуть Стайлза, чтобы тот повторил нужные слова, после чего потемневшее небо вокруг наполняется волчьим воем.

Они даже и не думают целоваться. Конец церемонии наступает, когда Дерек наконец разжимает сокрушительную хватку на запястье своего новоявленного мужа.

Стайлз не уверен, что ему делать дальше, но времени на решение ему не оставляют — Дерек бросает Скотту:

— Отведи его в подвал и запри дверь. Потом с ним разберусь.

— Но… — начинает тот, однако замолкает, стоит Дереку только ощерить заострившиеся клыки.

— Я приложу все силы, чтобы он жалел об этом до конца своих дней, — презрительно рычит он и уходит вместе с остальными.

Королевская семья ни разу не оборачивается, и вся стая идёт за ними вслед. Их силуэты меняются, искажаются в ночной темноте, и вскоре не остаётся ни единого человека, только волки, с воем уносящиеся в глубину леса. 

— Обычно под первой луной после свадьбы молодожёны бегут вместе, — тихо сообщает Скотт, провожая их взглядом, — но Дерек решил провести эту луну со своей новой женой здесь. Он приготовил целый пир из сладостей и выпечки, ну, потому что эльфы их любят, хотел её угостить… — он умолкает. — Мне очень жаль.

Когда Скотт ведёт Стайлза в дом и вниз по лестнице в подвал, Киры нигде не видно. Перед ними предстаёт клетка с каменными стенами и тяжёлой армированной дверью — для сдерживания потерявших контроль оборотней, если верить Скотту. Принеся туда все подушки и одеяла, которые только получается найти, чтобы Стайлзу было удобнее, он с виноватым видом закрывает дверь и запирает замки. В углу обнаруживаются маленькая раковина и унитаз.

Но здесь нет ни единого окна, и сгустившийся мрак удушает.

— О боже, — шепчет Стайлз, но темнота быстро поглощает его голос. Он устраивает себе норку из одеял и забирается туда. — Господи боже.

Отсюда не слышно даже волчьего воя. Тишина стискивает его лёгкие не хуже панической атаки, вызывая настоящий ужас.

Эта ночь длится очень долго, и Стайлз не имеет ни малейшего понятия, когда она подходит к концу. Лучи рассвета не могут проникнуть туда, где нет окон.

***

Когда бессчётное количество часов спустя дверь открывается, Стайлз весь дрожит. Его кожа истончилась, как пергамент, а всё горло изодрано непрекращающимися паническими атаками.

Скотт заходит к нему, держа в руках тёплую пижаму с начёсом и тарелку, на которой горкой возвышаются яичница и тосты, а также огромную бутылку воды и фонарик.

— Завтрак! — радостно объявляет он, хоть его голос немного и вздрагивает. — Кира вернулась домой, но я успел переговорить с ней перед уходом. Она сказала, ты наполовину человек? Замёрз, наверное. И проголодался. Не волнуйся, я хорошо о тебе позабочусь.

Пока Скотт опускает весь свой груз на пол, Стайлз просто трясётся в углу, свернувшись клубочком. Однако внутри, где-то на грани сознания, он кричит от отчаянья и превращается в пыль, будто засыхая посреди палящего жара.

Скотт включает фонарик и крутит рукой, заставляя маленький лучик побегать по стенам.

— Я понимаю, что здесь ужасно, но обещаю, это всего лишь на время, пока Дерек не успокоится. И… пока не вернётся домой. Сегодня утром его ещё не было. Но в его отсутствие я буду о тебе заботиться, ладно? А потом, когда он перестанет сердиться, то выпустит тебя, и… и всё будет хорошо.

Зубы Стайлза стучат друг о друга, и он весь содрогается.

Скотт сдаётся и просто оставляет все вещи, включая фонарик, у двери.

Часы спустя свет начинает мигать, а потом и вовсе затухает. Когда темнота вновь обрушивается на Стайлза, он не выдерживает и начинает плакать.

Из каждой упавшей слезинки вырастают лозы, поглаживая его щёки своими крохотными ссохшимися листиками и увядая, потому что здесь нет солнечного света, ни единого лучика. И Стайлз увядает вместе с ними.


	2. Chapter 2

Спустя долгое-долгое время, когда от Стайлза осталось не так уж и много, он улавливает краем сознания звук открывающейся двери и шаги Скотта, который с напускной радостью приносит ещё одну тарелку с едой.

Нет сил даже шевельнуться, не говоря уж о том, чтобы открыть глаза. Дышать сложно, и каждая порция воздуха свистит в лёгких и выходит наружу с хрипом. Стайлз пытался попить воды или проглотить хотя бы кусочек из того, что ему принесли, но лишь довёл себя до тошноты.

— Отличные новости! Дерек вернулся и сказал, что… Стайлз? — вдруг прерывается Скотт. — Эй. Эй!

Он дотрагивается до щеки Стайлза, но того всего передёргивает от боли.

— О-о-о чёрт, — выдыхает Скотт, вскакивает на ноги и убегает, оставляя дверь нараспашку. Усилием воли Стайлз приоткрывает глаза, но вокруг лишь мрак и ни единого солнечного лучика, так что он проваливается обратно в темноту с едва слышным стоном.

На этот раз одиночеству не суждено длиться долго — всего мгновения спустя его тело встряхивают, и сильно. Через узкие щёлочки глаз он узнаёт Дерека, который склонился над ним с яростной гримасой и трясёт за плечи, причиняя боль не только там, где вцепился, а по всему телу. Если бы Стайлз не был так измотан, то его бы вырвало, а так удаётся лишь тихонько всхлипнуть и прикрыть усталые глаза. Он всё ещё может слышать, но на реакцию требуется слишком много сил.

— Что с ним не так? — рычит Дерек.

— Не знаю, — отвечает Скотт, — я приносил ему еду с водой, как ты и сказал, а ещё одеяла и тёплую пижаму… Не знаю, я просто нашёл его в таком состоянии, я не знаю!

— Он как будто увядает…

Снаружи клетки раздаются шаги, и новый голос — мужской, с нотками холодной иронии — говорит:

— О, Дерек, неужели твоей дорогой эльфийское паре, рождённой от солнечного света, не понравилось три дня сидеть в полной темноте? 

— Чёрт.

Оказывается, у Стайлза ещё остались силы на крик — едва слышный, но он есть, — когда его грубо вздёргивают из одеяльной норки и выносят из подвала.

По дороге из дома какие-то люди задают Дереку и Скотту встревоженные вопросы, и Стайлзу едва удаётся отличить один голос от другого. Он вцепляется пальцами в кофту Дерека и держится как можно крепче, пока они наконец не оказываются на улице, где впервые за три дня Стайлз может нормально вздохнуть.

Когда его лица касается солнечный свет, а лёгкие наполняются свежим воздухом, он начинает плакать с оборванными дрожащими всхлипами.

Дерек опускает его на террасе рядом с лестницей, приказывая Скотту принести чистую одежду и говоря что-то про мёд, после чего Стайлз остаётся в одиночестве.

Ему требуется некоторое время, чтобы собрать все силы и сползти вниз по деревянным ступенькам прямо на покрытую буйной растительностью поляну, усыпанную одуванчиками. Стайлз сворачивается на ней в клубочек, зарываясь пальцами в цветы клевера и жимолости, и из его слёз прорастают лозы.

К тому моменту, как Дерек возвращается на террасу с банкой мёда, кожа Стайлза успела вновь налиться жизнью, в волосах запутались лозы, а сам он прогрузился в сон посреди высокой травы. В лёгких почти перестало свистеть, и дрожь, сотрясавшая всё тело, наконец ушла.

Дерек присаживается на нижнюю ступеньку и остаётся его сторожить, роняя голову на руки и бормоча проклятия под нос, но Стайлз ничего из этого не слышит.

***

Стайлз просыпается, свернувшись клубочком в стоящем посреди поляны кресле, аккуратно подоткнутый пледом и обласканный лучами солнца. Стелющиеся побеги плюща успели полностью обвить ножки кресла и спрятались в подушках, а кучки фиалок вскочили тут и там в густой траве.

Он не может сдержать счастливого стона от идеальной солнечной теплоты после всех тех дней в темноте и потягивается, просыпаясь и чувствуя, что жизненная энергия наконец вернулась даже в самые отдалённые уголки его тела.

А потом Стайлз открывает глаза и вскрикивает при виде Дерека, который сидит на траве в паре метров и внимательно следит за его лицом своими блестящими глазами. Похоже, он провёл в этом положении уже долгое время — по мере приближения к нему фиалки стали сменяться чертополохом. Дерек буквально окружён злобными колючками.

Так ему и надо.

— Слушай, прости меня, — тараторит Стайлз, вскакивая из кресла так быстро, что голова начинает кружиться. — Прошу, не запирай меня снова в подвале, пожалуйста. Это причиняет мне боль.

Дерек отводит взгляд.

— Я не знал, — говорит он хриплым голосом, а потом прочищает горло. — Не думал, что такое может случиться. Прошу прощения.

Стайлз таращится на него, не имея ни малейшего понятия, можно ли ему доверять и как вести себя после этого неожиданного извинения.

— Ну ладно? — наконец выдаёт он, не сдержав вопросительных ноток в голосе.

— Тебе нужно что-нибудь ещё, чтобы не умереть?

— А разве тебе не плевать, жив я или нет? — удивляется Стайлз, хотя вообще-то сейчас самое время заткнуться и быть благодарным, что его принуждённый муж-оборотень (какого чёрта) вроде как собирается оставить его в живых.

— Не хотелось бы давать Королеве повод напасть на мою стаю, — тихо объясняет Дерек. — А твоя преждевременная смерть по недосмотру не пройдёт незамеченной.

Стайлз отводит взгляд, оценивая ситуацию. До этого момента он даже и не думал планировать наперёд, ориентируясь вслепую с единственной целью — не дать папе погибнуть. А принимая во внимание все произошедшие события, шансы на выживание у него невелики; Стайлз вообще не умер только чудом. Похоже, единственная причина сохранить ему жизнь — это страх Дерека и его стаи перед Королевой и тем, как она отреагирует на внезапную смерть своего любимого наследника.

Поэтому не стоит им рассказывать, что Королеве абсолютно наплевать.

— Тогда лучше не запирать меня в темноте, — сухо отвечает Стайлз, поёживаясь. Эльфийская одежда совсем не предназначена для того, чтобы согревать хрупкие человеческие тела. — Даже и представить не могу, как она разозлится.

Дерек поджимает губы и отводит взгляд.

— Мы не собираемся причинять тебе вред, — сообщает он, — но и доверять тебе я тоже не могу. Если твоя Королева отказывается поступать согласно договору, то нам нужно постараться хотя бы уменьшить потери. Я не позволю тебе навредить моей семье.

Стайлз закатывает глаза.

— Как будто я представляю для вас какую-то угрозу, — усмехается он. — Не у меня тут клыки с когтями. — Однако Дерек, похоже, не улавливает сарказма в его тоне, поэтому Стайлз добавляет: — И вообще, я теперь твоя семья. Помнишь нашу свадьбу? Я там тоже был.

— Помню, — выплёвывает Дерек сквозь стиснутые зубы, а потом резко поднимается на ноги и уходит.

Стайлз провожает его взглядом, скрестив руки на груди. Конечно, ему понятно, почему Дерек не сильно рад быть замужем за таким, как он. Стайлзу ведь даже не удавалось найти человека, который согласился бы с ним встречаться, а Дерек уж точно слишком крут для него, хотя бы в плане внешности.

Но вот характер у Стайлза лучше. В этом он уверен на сто процентов.

***

Хорошая новость: его не запирают в подвале. Однако вместо этого запирают на чердаке, но это не так уж и плохо — через окна в крыше и в стене комнату заливает солнечный свет, да и вообще там гораздо удобнее. Скотт регулярно водит его в туалет и приносит подносы с едой: в первый день там даже была банка мёда в виде медвежонка — похоже, кто-то наконец разузнал, как правильно кормить и заботиться об эльфе. Нельзя сказать, что мёд Стайлзу жизненно необходим, но он всегда был сладкоежкой, так что спрятал банку на чёрный день.

Едва успев полностью восстановиться, Стайлз начинает разрабатывать планы побега и разбирать кучу чердачного хлама в поисках чего-нибудь полезного. Лестница бы точно не помешала.

Вместо лестницы он находит альбом с фотографиями обычных моментов из повседневной жизни, на которых никто из участников не смотрит прямо в камеру. Возможно, это как-то связано с природой оборотней — вспышка отражается от глаз или что-то в этом духе. Зато Стайлзу удаётся посмотреть на своего мужа и других членов семьи в детстве: Дерек с вечно хмурым выражением, а его буйные сёстры все в грязи и крови, но зато с широкими улыбками на лицах, явно пойманные посреди каких-то шалостей. 

Ещё находятся целые коробки с аккуратно сложенными ползунками и пинетками — очевидно, что Хейлы ценят вещи как память и передают их следующему поколению. Из-за этого Стайлзу становится ещё неудобнее — похоже, львиная доля злости Дерека вызвана именно тем, что они одного пола: как тому теперь начать собственную семью, важней которой, очевидно, для оборотней ничего нет?

Не то чтобы ему следует об этом беспокоиться, ведь на данный момент в его планах — свалить отсюда как можно скорей, найти зарядку или другой телефон и позвонить папе, а потом уже вместе с ним уехать от этого чёртова леса как можно дальше, и пусть оборотни с эльфами сами разбираются со своими территориальными проблемами.

Поэтому Стайлз откладывает памятные вещи в сторону, оставляя лишь коробку с пелёнками, из которых можно связать неплохую верёвку, а также несколько старых свечей, зажигалку, где на донышке чудом осталось ещё немного бензина, и тяжёлое пресс-папье, которым можно проломить чью-то голову. Не хотелось бы, конечно, но заложникам выбирать не приходится.

А потом он обнаруживает сокровище в виде маленького телевизора и олдскульной приставки «Нинтендо» с кучей игровых картриджей.

Не смея даже надеяться, Стайлз подключает всю технику, и — о чудо из чудес! — она начинает работать. 

Целый день он проводит за «Супер-братьями Марио». При виде его находки у Скотта, принёсшего ужин, глаза на лоб лезут.

— Чувак, — выдыхает он. — Можно тоже поиграть?

Стайлз не видит причин ему отказывать. Конечно, Скотт — враг, но он, похоже, только исполяет приказы и может даже помочь ему с эпичным побегом, если Стайлзу удастся с ним подружиться.

Так что они играют до раннего утра и, к удивлению Стайлза, хорошо проводят время. Дома в Бикон Хиллз он чувствовал себя ужасно одиноким — мало кому из одноклассников хотелось дружить со странным мальчишкой, вокруг которого всё зацветало. Да и за год после выпуска из школы ситуация не сильно улучшилась.

А Скотт, даже будучи патологически верен тем мудакам, которые зовут себя королевской семьёй, на проверку оказывается неплохим парнем, когда ему не нужно следовать приказам. Он даже успевает в миллионный раз извиниться перед Стайлзом за то, что тот чуть не умер.

В целом, день проходит не так уж и плохо.

***

Следующим утром в непростительную рань Скотт приносит ему сумку с нормальной одеждой, чтобы Стайлз мог наконец-то вылезти из странных эльфийских тряпок, и тяжёлую цепь с кольцом на конце, на которую сам косится с виноватым видом.

— Хорошая новость: мы пойдём гулять, — начинает он. — Плохая: не сможем поиграть в Марио. И да, Дерек велел надеть на тебя вот это.

— Что это за херня вообще?!

— Ну… цепь обычно используют, если члену стаи сложно сохранять контроль и нужно его удержать, — неловко поясняет Скотт, а после шепчет: — Мы не очень много знаем об эльфах. У тебя ведь не хватит сил её сломать? Она же выдержит, да? У нас есть ещё одна на замену, но там шипы внутри…

— Она выдержит! — вскрикивает Стайлз и начинает переодеваться, после чего Скотт защёлкивает кольцо вокруг его лодыжки. Ходить с цепью на ноге просто отвратительно: она тяжеленная и просто ледяная, и к тому же Стайлз не может вспомнить, действует ли всё ещё его прививка от столбняка. Но когда Скотт выводит его на солнышко, такое тёплое и ласковое, он почти смиряется с весом цепи и её постоянным лязгом. Почти. 

Скотт вбивает в землю кол — такой же, к каким собак привязывают, — и наматывает вокруг него цепь. Что за позорище! Но хотя бы место оказывается хорошее — в тени огромного дуба, и к тому же кто-то поставил туда кресло. Рядом ещё оказывается столик, где его дожидаются графин с лимонадом и пластиковый стаканчик на случай, если ему захочется пить.

А лучше всего то, что Скотт оставляет его одного в теньке и тишине, нарушаемой только шорохом ветра среди крон деревьев. Да, привязанного, как собаку, но всё равно на улице и без присмотра, а значит, пришло идеальное время для побега.

Двадцать минут спустя, раскинувшись на спине под солнцем и тяжело дыша, а ещё чувствуя, как из-под кольца течёт кровь, Стайлз сдаётся. Кол не удалось сдвинуть ни на миллиметр, даже навалившись на него всем телом. Кольцо никак не хочет открываться, хоть он и разодрал об него все ногти. Стайлз весь вымотался, его лодыжка ноет от боли, и, похоже, на скорый побег надеяться было рано.

Несколько мгновений спустя раздаётся рык Дерека:

— Что ты натворил?!

Стайлз запрокидывает голову и оглядывает его вверх ногами. 

— Эм, ничего?

— У тебя кровь идёт. Я учуял даже с другого конца двора.

— О, — пожимает плечами Стайлз. — Так ведь, эм, железо, — находится он, потому что признаваться в попытке побега кажется ужасной идеей. Да и лучше не разуверять оборотней в том, что он могущественный эльф с тайными способностями. К тому же, если Стайлзу удастся выставить боль хуже, чем на самом деле, то его тюремщики могут заменить цепь на что-то более податливое. Например, верёвку. — У эльфов аллергия на железо. Обжигает кожу.

Вроде как это было в какой-то книжке.

Глаза Дерека загораются голубым.

— Скотт! — рычит он. — Ты что наделал?!

— Чувак, я на девяносто девять процентов уверен, что это ты ему приказал, — мимоходом вставляет Стайлз, пока Скотт несётся в их направлении.

— Ты обжёг ему ногу, — рявкает на него Дерек. — До крови. Чувствуешь запах?

Стайлз послушно поднимает лодыжку для обследования, надеясь, что кровь и разорванная кожа послужат достаточным доказательством.

— Пипец как больно, — добавляет он, и это правда.

— О боже, — ахает Скотт, опускаясь на колени и торопясь расстегнуть цепь. Как только она спадает, Стайлз не может не выдохнуть с облегчением, потому что из-за того сильно расцарапанной им самим же лодыжки любое давление действительно причиняло боль.

Но тут же снова напрягается, ведь Дерек склоняется над его ногой и закатывает штанину повыше, чтобы осмотреть повреждения. Увиденное ему не нравится, если судить по шипению сквозь зубы.

— Ты не исцеляешься, — резко заявляет он.

Стайлз моргает в ужасе, потому что Дерек находится слишком близко. Он уже видел, насколько его руки опасны — из них могут за секунду вырасти острые когти, с которыми не составит труда порвать Стайлза на части. Воспоминания о том, как Дерек сорвался тогда на свадьбе и пережал ему запястья, всё ещё свежи в памяти.

Сердце в груди начинает биться часто-часто, как у кролика.

Дерек переводит взгляд Стайлзу на лицо, прищурившись и всё ещё осторожно ощупывая лодыжку.

— Почему ты меня боишься? — тихо спрашивает он. Из его пальцев не вырастают когти — наоборот, Дерек очень нежен, как будто держит в руках что-то слишком хрупкое. И эта осторожность ещё больше доказывает Стайлзу, насколько легко его муж может ему навредить.

Он не может больше сдерживаться — все инстинкты кричат ему отбиваться или бежать. Дерек — это хищник, и он находится в опасной близости, так что Стайлз выдёргивает ногу из его хватки и отползает назад, после чего приседает в оборонительной позиции, тяжело дыша и стараясь не опираться слишком сильно на раненую лодыжку.

— Не боюсь, — отвечает он.

— Я могу слышать ложь.

Этого ещё не хватало.

— Ты не исцеляешься, — продолжает Дерек. — Я думал, это одна из способностей эльфов.

— Сказал же, — рявкает Стайлз, — это железо. Оно обжигает и… замедляет исцеление. — Ну, он почти уверен, что это так. Похоже, Дерек не улавливает разницы. Возможно с помощью полуправд удастся и дальше скрывать от стаи, что в Стайлзе гораздо больше человеческого, чем им кажется. А если они будут его бояться, значит, он сможет хоть как-то на них влиять.

— Скотт, найди Айзека и езжайте в город. Нам понадобятся… — Дерек призадумывается. — Лейкопластыри. И… — Он замолкает в растерянности.

— Какой-нибудь антисептик, — помогает ему Стайлз. — Можно ещё бинт. И обезболивающие тоже не помешают. Чувак, лучше покупай сразу аптечку целиком, а то я очень неуклюжий.

— И не исцеляешься, — добавляет Дерек.

Стайлз смотрит на него с вызовом, не подтверждая и не отрицая это заявление. Наконец Дерек сдаётся и вздыхает:

— Аптечку. И обезболивающие.

Когда Скотт убегает на поиски Айзека, Дерек осторожно присаживается на траву и поднимает ладони вверх, показывая, что не представляет опасности.

— Я могу помочь с болью, — сообщает он.

— Каким образом? — язвит Стайлз. — Отрежешь мне ногу?

— Не нужно меня бояться. Я тебе не наврежу.

Стайлз прищуривается.

— Вот тут я и без супер-слуха могу уловить ложь. Ты мне уже навредил.

Дерек вздрагивает и отводит взгляд, роняя руки по бокам.

— Не специально. Я бы никогда… — Он замолкает с абсолютно беспомощным видом. Стайлз и понятия не имеет, почему это так сильно на него действует.

Возможно, потому что это полная противоположность той злости, которая всегда исходила от Дерека.

Волоча за собой больную ногу, Стайлз подползает ближе в надежде, что если покажет доверие Дереку, то тот тоже сможет начать ему доверять.

— Что ты собираешься сделать? — интересуется он, внимательно следя за любым движением.

— Мне нужно просто до тебя дотронуться, — отвечает Дерек. — Давай сюда ногу.

Стайлз медлит, ища в его глазах хоть какой-то намёк на хищного зверя, но там нет ничего, кроме искреннего желания помочь — и этому взгляду сложно не поверить.

Так что он плюхается на задницу, опираясь на руки, и с опаской поднимает ноющую и будто горящую огнём лодыжку, позволяя Дереку поддержать её обеими руками.

— Может немного закружиться голова, — предупреждает тот, не давая Стайлзу больше ни секунды на подготовку к тому, как боль покидает его тело тёплым сладким потоком.

Он откидывается на траву со стоном и может поклясться, что в этот момент слышит тихий смешок Дерека.

***

Этим же вечером Стайлз разбивает старое зеркало с чердака и хорошенько прячет все осколки, кроме одного, который заворачивает в принесённый Скоттом свитер. Обещанные приметой семь лет несчастий не кажутся такой уж большой ценой за возможность побега, если завтра его привяжут старой доброй верёвкой.

Слава богу, так оно и происходит. К сожалению, сбежать ему не удаётся — пусть Дерек и уходит, привязав его к дереву, но по двору бегают дети под присмотром того мужчины, который играл на волынке во время их нелепой свадьбы. 

Верёвка туго затянута вокруг его здоровой лодыжки поверх специально надетого носка, чтобы не натёрла. Дерек специально предупредил, что пытаться распутать сложный узел бесполезно и сбежать не удастся, но за кого он принимает своего мужа? Конечно, Стайлз не собирается распутывать узел. Он просто перережет верёвку, так же гораздо быстрее.

Но только когда останется без наблюдателей.

Так что пока Стайлз вырывает небольшую ямку в мягкой почве у корней дерева, осторожно вытаскивает осколок из рукава и закидывает его землёй. Потом присаживается там уже у корней, откидывается на ствол и угрюмо оглядывает окрестности.

С каждым новым днём папа всё больше сходит с ума от тревоги, а это может плохо сказаться на его сердце. Поэтому Стайлзу нужно выбираться отсюда как можно скорее, передать папе весточку и уехать подальше, пока оборотни не осознали, что как политический заложник он абсолютно бесполезен.

А если перерезание верёвки и быстрый побег не сработают, то у него есть и другие планы — но гораздо более опасные, так что он надеется преуспеть с первого раза.

Стайлз как раз размышляет об этих опасных планах, когда что-то начинает покалывать его руку.

Он вскрикивает и поворачивается, видя перед собой крохотный и даже в какой-то мере очаровательный плотоядный цветок, который ласково покусывает его за палец.

Стайлз не сводит с него взгляда, осторожно вытаскивая палец от греха подальше: цветок, устроившийся среди травы и клевера, замирает, широко раскрывая свои лепестки с острыми зубками по краям и ожидая, наверное, какое-нибудь любопытствующее насекомое на обед.

— Что за херня, — шепчет Стайлз, но потом осознаёт, что цветок выглядит знакомо — такие же Королева подкармливала кровавым мясом с костей в своём саду.

Ошеломлённо втянув в себя воздух, Стайлз оглядывается вокруг с подозрением, но не замечает никаких эльфов со злобными усмешками, которые могли бы напасть на него с плотоядным цветком. Да и вообще, этот малыш, похоже, рад его видеть. Очень похоже на лозы и побеги — стоит ему только расчувствоваться, как вокруг сразу начинает что-то прорастать. Но ни одно из его растений раньше не кусалось.

— Я немного знаю об эльфах.

Стайлз немедленно вздёргивает голову, видя перед собой силуэт Питера на фоне солнца.

— Правда?

— О некоторых видах, — продолжает тот с небольшой ухмылкой. — Их так много. Я всё пытаюсь разобраться, к какому из них относишься ты. Власть над растениями, нет исцеления, аллергия на железо — пока что совершенно непонятно. Но зато мне известно, что это такое, — он кивает в сторону кусачего растения. — Могу рассказать, если хочешь.

— А с чего ты взял, что я не знаю?

— Тогда почему ты так удивился, когда тебя укусил твой же цветок? — усмехается Питер. — Он рождён из крови. Вчера на землю пролилась твоя кровь, а она, ровно как и твои слёзы, призывает растения.

Стайлз сморщивает нос, бросая взгляд на цветок.

— Я не буду больше его кормить, — заявляет он.

— И не нужно. Их размер зависит от того, сколько крови пролилось, но как только они прорастают из земли, то могут сами охотиться на насекомых… или других существ, если они больше. Очень странно, что ты об этом не знаешь.

Стайлз закатывает глаза.

— Там, откуда я родом, мне не приходилось терять много крови, — отвечает он, и это не совсем ложь — на природе до крови почти никогда не доходило, а вот внутри зданий ничего прорасти не могло.

Питер смеётся.

— Ты мне нравишься, — бросает он через плечо, уходя. — Такой же творческий подход к правде, как и у меня.

Стайлз провожает его сердитым взглядом и тихонько отодвигается от плотоядного цветка.

Он ждёт всё утро и день, но так и не может уловить момент для побега, потому что рядом постоянно ходит кто-то из стаи.

***

На следующее утро небо оказывается затянуто тучами, явно предвестниками грозы, но Стайлза всё равно выводят на прогулку даже при отсутствии солнечного света и снова привязывают к дереву. При этом Дерек отвечает сердито и односложно на все попытки его разговорить.

А прямо перед уходом он угрюмо сообщает:

— Мы с Бойдом, Джексоном и Корой поедем в город. Скотт и Эрика остаются, поэтому не делай глупостей.

— Я никогда не делаю глупостей, — отвечает Стайлз с широкой улыбкой.

Дерек оглядывает его, но, похоже, не улавливает лжи, а поэтому кивает и нехотя уходит.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Стайлз задумывается, действительно ли кроме Скотта и Эрики больше никого нет. Он доходит на всю длину верёвки и вытягивает шею, пытаясь получше разглядеть парковку. Там нет ни пикапа, ни фургона — возможно, его действительно оставили лишь с двумя охранниками.

Сердце начинает биться быстрее. Идеальный момент. Нужно лишь отвлечь Скотта и Эрику, чтобы было время сбежать.

Через некоторое время Скотт сам подходит к нему, приветливо маша рукой.

— Как дела? Удобно устроился? — интересуется он.

Стайлз, свернувшись клубочком в кресле, листает потрёпанную книжку про Гарри Поттера и тайную комнату, которую Скотт одолжил ему пару дней назад.

— Думаю, вздремну ненадолго, — отвечает он, картинно потягиваясь. — А у вас какие планы?

Скотт морщится.

— Эрика отсыпается после похмелья — они с Бойдом вчера перепили отвара с аконитом. Так что попытаюсь работать как можно дальше от неё, — он указывает рукой на противоположную сторону двора. — У нас там мастерская, а мне как раз нужно подготовить доски к приезду Дерека и Бойда, такие дела. Позови, если чего-нибудь понадобится, хорошо?

Стайлз кивает, стараясь успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце.

Как только издалека слышится скрежет циркулярной пилы, он выкапывает свой осколок.

Верёвка вокруг лодыжки перерезается за пару секунд, и Стайлз медленно и осторожно встаёт на ноги, ожидая, что кто-нибудь его поймает.

Но никого нет.

Стараясь шагать спокойно и непринуждённо, он проходит мимо дома к парковке и оттуда проскальзывает в лес, лишь приблизительно осознавая, где сейчас находится и в какую сторону надо идти. И только когда оборотни не могут больше услышать его шагов, пускается в бег.

Стайлз несётся вперёд, пока лёгкие не начинают гореть, а сердце — вырываться из груди. С неба падают первые капли, где-то вдалеке раздаются раскаты грома, но он лишь бежит быстрее.

***

Стайлз пересекает ручей, надеясь, что водная преграда усложнит погоню. Дождь тоже должен помочь — сейчас льёт как из ведра, и все дороги размыло.

Он старается двигаться строго в западном направлении, потому что это верный способ добраться до дороги, если, конечно, его не остановят до этого.

Гром гремит, молния сверкает, оставляя после себя в воздухе запах серы, и в конце концов Стайлзу приходится замедлиться, чтобы не поскользнуться на размытой земле. Часы проходят слишком быстро, и солнце уже успело оказаться за спиной и приближается к горизонту. Он надеялся выбраться из леса до заката, но раз позади не слышно оборотней, то у него всё ещё отличные шансы.

Может, даже получится увидеться с папой до наступления ночи.

Нужно добраться до города, или магистрали, или просто доброго незнакомца, который одолжит ему телефон.

Нужно добраться до папы.

***

Уже смеркается, когда где-то вдалеке раздаётся первый волчий вой. Стайлз отчаянно рвётся вперёд, надеясь успеть добраться до дороги, хоть этот вой и совсем слабый, приглушённый громом и дождём.

Внезапно всё снова стихает, и единственными звуками остаются шум грозы и его собственное частое дыхание.

Стайлз замедляется, оглядывая всё вокруг с широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Чёрт, — тихо бормочет он и снова набирает скорость, перелезая через упавшие деревья и огибая большие валуны и насыпи. Пригнувшись, быстро пересекает поляну и ныряет под низко висящую ветку…

И тут среди деревьев мелькает чья-то тень, мгновенно притягивая его внимание. Стайлз замирает, не смея даже вздохнуть.

За ним охотятся.

Под ногами проклёвывается тревожный росточек.

Эльфы? Оборотни? Что-то похуже?

Наплевав на любую осторожность, он бросается с места в карьер, уже не волнуясь насчёт направления, а просто стремясь оказаться отсюда подальше.

Ветки деревьев хлещут по нему, цепляются за одежду и волосы, царапают лицо и руки, но Стайлз и не думает останавливаться.

Вдруг кто-то выступает из-за деревьев прямо перед ним.

Он шокировано вскрикивает при виде Киры, забывая, как дышать.

— Тебя здесь не может быть, — хрипит Стайлз, бешено оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках Королевы.

— Больше никого нет, — тихо успокаивает она. — Я пришла одна. Что ты делаешь?

— Возвращаюсь домой! — срывается он. — Заберу папу, и мы уедем как можно дальше от этого чёртова леса, где я наконец смогу забыть, что вышел замуж за оборотня, который меня на дух не переносит, и что меня накрыло панической атакой в лесу, ведь моя бабка-психопатка рыскает где-то рядом и только и ждёт возможности ещё больше испоганить мне жизнь. Я хочу домой!

Кира слегка нахмуривается.

— Её здесь нет, — объясняет она. — Но вот её прихвостни действительно рыскают везде, где только можно, и обо всём докладывают. Она сказала, что ты чуть не умер.

— Ей не плевать? — Стайлз даже не пытается скрыть недоверие в голосе.

Кира вздрагивает.

— Она посмеялась. Твоя смерть стала бы отличной причиной ввести войска и стереть стаю Хейлов с лица земли, не дав при этом повода их союзникам атаковать нас. Всё было бы совершенно оправдано. Так что… так что попытайся остаться в живых. Если ты не хочешь уничтожить их всех, конечно.

— Я просто хочу вернуться домой!

— Слушай, мне вообще нельзя было приходить, — говорит Кира, быстро оглядываясь через плечо. — Я не могу задерживаться, просто хотела предупредить, что это ещё не конец. Королева внимательно наблюдает и только и ждёт возможности доказать, что оборотни заключили мир без добрых намерений. Не дай ей этой возможности — останься в живых и, ради бога, не ходи в лес, Стайлз. Хорошо? С оборотнями тебе безопасней, чем с ней. И твоему отцу безопасней, если ты с ними. Мне пора идти, пока она не заметила моего отсутствия. У неё везде шпионы, не давай ей ни единой зацепки. Мне пора… волки…

Она замолкает, и мгновение спустя Стайлз осознаёт причину. Он буквально кожей чувствует вибрацию от низкого предупредительного рыка, исходящего из теней за спиной. Даже оглядываться не надо, чтобы понять, что это Дерек — и, похоже, полностью обратившийся.

Стайлз, никогда до этого не видевший его волчьей формы, замирает на месте и широко распахивает глаза, а Кира начинает мерцать золотистым сиянием, перекатывая между пальцами электрические разряды.

— В этой схватке тебе не победить, — предупреждает она, но Дерек лишь рычит громче. — Я не причиню ему вреда.

Рык только усиливается. Потянувшись за спину, Кира вытаскивает меч, по лезвию которого тоже пробегают разряды. В паре метров в землю ударяет молния.

— Уйди с дороги, Стайлз, — говорит Кира. — Тебе я не причиню вреда… а вот насчёт шавки ничего обещать не могу.

Стайлзу наконец-то удаётся стряхнуть оцепенение, и он тут же оборачивается и просит:

— Дерек, не надо! Она моя подруга, не нападай на неё. — Ведь меч Киры выглядит таким незначительным по сравнению с клыками и когтями Дерека, и его горящими от ярости голубыми глазами. Стайлз поднимает руки, пытаясь его утихомирить. — Я вернусь с тобой. Прости меня. Прошу.

Но Дерек даже не удостаивает его взглядом; он оскаливается, показывая ещё больше клыков, а на загривке у него вздымается шерсть.

— Стайлз, — выкрикивает Кира, и Дерек весь напрягается, готовясь к прыжку.

Стайлз не может вытерпеть даже мысли о том, что Киру растерзают за одно лишь предупреждение. Его недавние слова Дереку точно были ложью — он всегда делает глупости. Не задумываясь ни на секунду, Стайлз бросается между Кирой и клыками Дерека как раз в тот момент, когда тот отталкивается от земли мощными задними лапами.

Дерек врезается ему в плечо, сбивая с ног и протаскивая когтями обжигающие алые полосы по беззащитной коже. Стайлз вскрикивает, быстро и ошеломлённо, пока сильный удар об землю не выбивает из него дыхание.

Дерек приземляется сверху, и он отбивается от него со сдавленным испуганным писком, дёргаясь и выкручиваясь в попытках освободиться.

— Стайлз! — кричит Дерек, стараясь удержать его на месте. Его мех пропал, сменившись обычными человеческими кожей и мышцами. — Стайлз, прекрати.

Он ловит оба кулака Стайлза и удерживает их у него над головой, вынуждая прекратить дёргаться, после чего настойчиво просит:

— Дыши, давай. Сделай вдох, это просто. — И Стайлз слушается. Воздух обжигает лёгкие и на выходе превращается во всхлип, но Дерек хотя бы снова стал человеком. — У тебя опять кровь течёт, — рявкает тот тем временем. — Чёрт. Ты такой хрупкий, Стайлз. Вот зачем ты вмешался?

— Из-за К-Киры, — стучит зубами Стайлз. Он промок до нитки, и плечо, кажется, полностью разорвано. — Т-ты очень страшный в виде волка.

Дерек смеряет его коротким сердитым взглядом, после чего зубами разрывает на нём майку. Это совсем не возбуждает. Стайлз просто в ужасе, и вообще, полминуты назад Дерек всё ещё был огромным волком. Ничего в этой ситуации не может возбуждать.

В будущем, конечно, Стайлз будет вспоминать этот инцидент с разрыванием майки зубами как объективно возбуждающий.

Но сейчас, в настоящем, он поворачивает голову в поисках Киры в попытке удостовериться, что с ней всё в порядке. Она качает головой в сторону Дерека, всем видом выражая отвращение, и говорит:

— Продолжай в том же духе, шавка, и проиграешь войну ещё до её начала. 

И с этими словами Кира исчезает в золотой вспышке.

— Ты идиот, — заявляет Дерек, не обращая внимания на её предупреждение. — Ты же обещал не делать глупостей. Скотт сам не свой, и вся стая вышла тебя искать. С этим дождём выследить кого-то практически невозможно. — Он методично разрезает когтём бедную майку Стайлза на полосы для импровизированных бинтов.

— Это ведь ты… Это ты мне плечо разодрал, — напоминает ему Стайлз. — Та ещё глупость.

Дерек оборачивает тканевые полосы вокруг его плеча и яростно затягивает последнюю узлом.

— Это просто царапины, — фыркает он. — Чёрт. Тебе вообще не стоило влезать.

— Она моя подруга. — Стайлз закрывает глаза от дождевых капель. — Ну, более или менее. Нельзя давать монстрам растерзать друзей.

— Монстрам, — тихо повторяет Дерек. — Так ты о нас думаешь?

Стайлз поднимает на него сердитый взгляд.

— Вы заперли меня в подвале, пока я практически не рассыпался в прах, — шипит он. — А теперь оглянись вокруг. Ты хоть представляешь, сколько плотоядных цветков здесь вырастет?

Дерек смотрит на него с таким выражением, будто начинает сомневаться, не ударился ли Стайлз головой.

— Я отнесу тебя к дороге, — сообщает он. — Кто-нибудь подберёт нас на машине.

После этого Дерек откидывает голову назад и начинает выть, и это тоже не должно возбуждать, несмотря на тот факт, что он сейчас полностью обнажён.

Просто, наверное, Стайлза лихорадит от дождя, и долгого бега, и неслабого такого ранения.

Дерек поднимает его на руки гораздо осторожней, чем ожидалось, и даже не перекидывает через плечо, как мешок с картошкой. 

Вместо этого его несут как невесту. Стайлз не может сдержать ироничного смешка, который тут же отдаётся болью в плече и превращается в сдавленный стон.

— Прости, — рычит Дерек всё ещё с нотками ярости в голосе. — Чёрт.

А затем Стайлза окутывает той же самой головокружительно сладкой волной, которая вытягивает каждую крупицу боли из его тела. Он обвисает на руках Дерека и бормочет:

— Обожаю, когда ты так делаешь.

Дерек тихо отвечает.

— Хватит… хватит пытаться убежать. Я всегда тебя найду.

Всего пять минут спустя они выходят на обочину дороги, и Стайлз никогда ещё не был так разочарован в своём умении ориентироваться в пространстве.

***

Следующим утром Стайлз просыпается с ноющей болью в плече, повязка на котором успела пропитаться кровью, и узнаёт, что гулять его сегодня не отпустят.

Это решение можно понять.

А вот то, что бинты ему приходит менять сама Талия, вызывает вопросы. Альфа стаи так никогда и не пожелала с ним встретиться, оставив его на попечение (или отсутствие такового) Дерека, но этим утром она аккуратно разматывает бинты и промывает три раны.

— Швы тебе не понадобятся, — замечает Талия ровным профессиональным голосом, в котором, однако, звучат и добрые нотки. — Это хорошо.

— Откуда вы знаете про швы и перевязки? — удивляется Стайлз, уставившись на свои руки и позволяя ей обследовать плечо.

— Моей парой был человек, — отвечает она, начиная снова заматывать раны, — и я делала всё для того, чтобы он был здоров и счастлив, даже прошла курсы по оказанию первой помощи. Забота о паре заложена в наших инстинктах.

— О паре, — повторяет Стайлз, не привыкший к такому названию.

Она кивает.

— Тебе нужно понимать, Стайлз: что бы Дереку ни говорил его разум, в сердце ты уже принадлежишь ему. Ты прошёл с ним через связывающую церемонию, а значит, теперь его инстинкты требуют тебя защищать.

— Но у волков одна пара на всю жизнь, — вспоминает Стайлз. — А у оборотней?..

Талия пропускает его слова мимо ушей и продолжает:

— И защищать надо даже ту пару, которая, видимо, вообще не ценит свои жизнь и здоровье.

Она заканчивает перевязку и подхватывает его ладонями под щёки, вынуждая поднять глаза.

— Дерек никогда специально не причинит тебе вреда, Стайлз, а если что-то случится нечаянно, то он будет жалеть об этом до конца своих дней. У него просто пока не получается это выразить. — На лице Талии появляется тёплая улыбка: — Дереку вообще плохо удаётся выражать что-то словами.

— О, — Стайлз кивает в сторону своих царапин на плече, — это была случайность. Не волнуйтесь, я не буду мстить с помощью своих могущественных эльфийских супер-способностей. Всё в норме. Он даже извинился, ну, вроде того, но всё равно очень неожиданно. Я, знаете ли, здесь не для того, чтобы причинить кому-то вред.

Она снова улыбается.

— Знаю. Ты здесь из-за моего договора с Королевой эльфов, который должен был примирить наши народы. А в результате… Скажем так, ты — не та пара, с которой я представляла своего сына.

Стайлз скрещивает руки на груди и, вздрогнув от прострелившей плечо боли, снова опускает их.

— Это потому что я парень?

— Пара у Джексона тоже мужчина, — отвечает Талия. — Пол не имеет значения, он всё ещё часть стаи. Но вот чего я не понимаю: если у тебя есть... как ты сказал? Могущественные эльфийские супер-способности? — она ухмыляется. — Если это так, то почему ты ими не пользуешься? Почему всё время пахнешь страхом? Твоё сердце бьётся, как у добычи, Стайлз. Ты предпочитаешь бежать, а не драться. Обычно эльфы ведут себя совсем по-другому.

— У меня есть эльфийские способности! — тут же возражает Стайлз. — Ну, оно и понятно. Разве вы не видели кусачий цветок, который я вырастил у дерева?

— Мой младший внук Коул, которому всего шесть, пересадил его в цветочный горшок и каждый день кормит насекомыми, — невозмутимо сообщает Талия. — Мне рассказывали, что росток оказался очень ласковым. Даже милым.

Стайлз насупливается.

— Я не боюсь, — врёт он.

Талия мягко улыбается.

— Дерек не знает, что с тобой делать. Доверие даётся ему очень тяжело, да и тебе, видимо, тоже. Но оборотни в паре преследуют друг друга — обычно это входит в связывающую церемонию. Чем дальше ты убегаешь, чем сложней тебя найти, тем больше это будоражит инстинкты Дерека и восхищает его. Ты оказался умнее, чем он ожидал от эльфа, и ещё храбрее — преградил дорогу оборотню, даже когда всё твоё тело дрожало от страха. Дереку это нравится, и ты ему нравишься. Я могла лишь надеяться на подобное при заключении договора, но не верила.

— Я не нравлюсь Дереку, — неловко поправляет её Стайлз. — И мне всё равно, насколько сильно его восхищают мои могущественные эльфийские способности к побегу. Я здесь не останусь, я…

Талия снова пропускает его слова мимо ушей.

— В следующий раз, — просит она на выходе из комнаты, — постарайся не пораниться. Это ему точно не понравится.

Какая к чёрту разница, что нравится или не нравится Дереку Хейлу?! Хотя Стайлз и сам недолюбливает боль, поэтому нехотя смиряется с тем, что лучше последовать её совету.

***

— Я найду тебя где угодно, — напряжённо говорит Дерек. — Поэтому прекращай убегать.

От его внезапного появления Стайлз, умирающий со скуки, спрыгивает с кровати и расплывается в широкой улыбке:

— У меня рука болит, — радостно заявляет он. — Проходи, садись и забирай мою боль, а потом можем сыграть в Нинтендо.

На лице у Дерека отражается скептицизм всего мира. Но для Стайлза невыносима даже сама мысль о том, чтобы вновь остаться на чердаке в одиночестве — неволя тяготит его сильнее ран, — а поэтому он специально картинно шевелит рукой и вздрагивает от якобы невыносимой боли.

— Ой, — жалобно выдыхает Стайлз, и мгновение спустя Дерек уже оказывается рядом с ним на кровати, нахмуривая брови.

— Сядь, — рявкает он. — Показывай.

Дерек приподнимает бинты, заявляет, что это «просто царапины» и они уже «практически исцелились», и всё равно вытягивает даже тот несущественный остаток боли. Как замечательно. Стайлз уже начинает к этому привыкать. Он откидывает голову назад и мычит от удовольствия, а потом смотрит на Дерека — у того на щеках лёгкий румянец, а взгляд прикован к его шее. Как только Дерек замечает его внимание, то сразу же отводит глаза.

— Чувак, — ухмыляется Стайлз, — почему ты ведёшь себя, как вампир? Я думал, ты оборотень.

Дерек фыркает и убирает руки с его плеч.

— Если тебе стало лучше, то я пойду заниматься своими делами.

Он поднимается на ноги и уже практически выходит из комнаты, когда Стайлз скатывается с кровати и бросается ему наперерез.

— Погоди, — просит он, — погоди минутку. Давай порубимся в приставку, хотя бы немного. Я даже позволю тебе играть за Марио.

— У меня нет времени…

Широко распахнув глаза, Стайлз продолжает:

— Пожалуйста? Не оставляй меня одного, хорошо? Я тут схожу с ума, начинаю говорить сам с собой. И со стенами. Я не могу… Я начинаю паниковать в маленьких пространствах, если не с кем поговорить. А ещё у меня СДВГ и нет лекарств, поэтому я тут уже на части распадаюсь. Мне просто нужно…

— Ладно, — перебивает его Дерек. — Хорошо.

— Правда? Я хотел сказать, замечательно! Великолепно! Дай мне всё настроить. Не уходи. Сядь вот здесь, садись давай.

Стайлз быстро включает телевизор и начинает игру, не давая ему ни секунды, чтобы передумать.

Какое-то время они играют в тишине, и Дерек оказывается просто ужасен. Накал неловкости немного спадает, когда Стайлз не выдерживается и заливается хохотом над тем, как персонаж его мужа в седьмой раз становится добычей одного и того же гриба гумба.

Поначалу Дерек опешивает от такой реакции, но потом слегка улыбается и вновь заливается краской.

Некоторое время спустя он замечает:

— Не знал, что эльфы могут страдать от СДВГ.

Стайлз прочищает горло и запускает следующий уровень в водном мире, оставляя его слова без ответа.

***

После трёх полных дней взаперти на чердаке Стайлза наконец-то выпускают на прогулку. И даже не привязывают ни верёвкой, ни цепями: видимо, Дерек решил, что единственный способ не дать ему сбежать — это постоянная слежка.

Как же это бесит! И вообще, Стайлзу совсем не нравится находиться с ним рядом.

Так что он снова сворачивается клубочком в кресле под огромным дубом и с подозрением наблюдает за Дереком, ходящим туда-сюда и, похоже, пытающимся обнаружить любые, даже самые незначительные мелочи, которые могли бы помочь Стайлзу с побегом.

Ранее он уже привёл глубоко раскаивающегося Скотта с искренним извинением за то, что позволил Стайлзу сбежать и пораниться., после чего Стайлз даже почувствовал себя немного виноватым. А теперь Дерек решил приложить все силы для того, чтобы ему не удалось снова сбежать.

Видимо, удостоверившись, что вокруг не прячется ни единого эльфа с намерениями похитить его мужа, Дерек присаживается у корней дерева, устраивается поудобнее и достаёт нож.

Стайлз тут же напрягается.

— Что за херня? — шипит он. — Пырнёшь меня им, если я попытаюсь сбежать? Ты же вроде как не собирался причинять мне вред!

Дерек язвительно вздёргивает бровь и достаёт из другого кармана частично обструганную деревяшку. И начинает вырезать по ней.

Это же просто нелепо.

А ещё он отказывается отвечать на вредные и назойливые расспросы Стайлза, как бы тот ни старался.

Дерек — просто худший собеседник в мире.

***

Следующее мало-мальски важное событие происходит спустя ещё три дня, и оно не плохое, но и не хорошее — по крайней мере, никак не может поспособствовать побегу.

Стайлз бродит по двору под присмотром Дерека, который начинает порыкивать, стоит ему только зайти слишком далеко. От внезапного вопля, прорезавшего тишину, он едва не выпрыгивает из собственной кожи.

Тут же оборачиваясь в поисках опасности, Стайлз замечает чумазого светловолосого мальчишку — одного из близнецов со свадьбы, — который на всех парах выбегает из сарая и с боевым кличем врезается Дереку в бок.

И Дерек после этого картинно охает и заваливается на спину, как будто у этого малыша действительно хватило бы сил сбить его с ног.

— Дядя Дерек, — со смехом объявляет мальчишка, прижимая его к земле, — ты снова попался! Не услышал меня, да? Я тренировался быть незаметным!

Стайлз решает, что Дерек сейчас начнёт отчитывать ребёнка за боевой клич во время его «незаметного» появления, однако тот с полной серьёзностью говорит:

— На этот раз у тебя получилось застать меня врасплох, Коул. А где Лора?

Коул надувает губы и скрещивает тощие руки на груди:

— Мама устроила Деклину головомойку, потому что у дяди Питера опять пропало его любимое печенье, но я тут не при чём. Нетушки. Никогда и ни за что, особенно после того, как дядя Питер обещал наслать на меня жабьи бородавки из-за последнего раза.

— А, — поддакивает Дерек, поднимаясь в сидячее положение. Коул со смехом падает на траву. — Тогда понятно. Жабьи бородавки от дяди Питера просто ужасны. 

Раскинувшись на земле, Коул вдруг серьёзно интересуется:

— Как думаешь, если Деклин будет весь в бородавках, то люди начнут нас различать?

— Ну, им точно будет проще.

Стайлз фыркает от смеха, и Коул запрокидывает голову, оглядывая его вверх ногами.

— О, — восклицает он, — ты же та фея!

— Эльф, — быстро поправляет Дерек, бросая на Стайлза обеспокоенный взгляд, как будто эльфов так сильно задевает это слово, что они готовы покарать за ошибку даже маленького ребёнка.

— Я не собираюсь насылать на него жабьи бородавки за то, что он назвал меня феей, — закатывает глаза Стайлз.

— Осторожнее, — предупреждает Дерек, пропуская его слова мимо ушей и наблюдая, как Коул переворачивается на четвереньки и подползает ближе к Стайлзу. — Он опасен.

— Опасен? — фыркает Коул. — Да он же вырастил Гаргамеля!

— Гаргамеля? — переспрашивает Стайлз.

— Это мой цветок, — объясняет тот с хитрющей ухмылкой. — Он питается насекомыми!

— О, — улыбается ему в ответ Стайлз, — так это ты пересадил мой кровавый росток!

— И он офигенный! — кивает Коул. — Деклин весь обзавидовался. Он выкопал одуванчик и пытается доказать, что это так же круто.

— Даже рядом не стоит, — соглашается Стайлз. — Одуванчики питаются только солнечным светом.

— Ты тоже питаешься солнечным светом, — напоминает ему Дерек, нависший над ними и в любой момент готовый выхватить малыша-оборотня из злобных когтей Стайлза, если ситуация того потребует.

— Я поглощаю его, — поправляет Стайлз. — Свет мне нужен для жизни. Но я им не питаюсь — это совсем другое.

Коул нахмуривается и сводит бровки, поглядывая на него украдкой и собирая всю свою храбрость.

— А ты можешь сделать ещё один кровавый цветок? — выпаливает он.

— Коул, — начинает ругаться Дерек.

— Просто жабьи бородавки — это настолько отвратительно, что я подумал, может, Деклину станет немножечко получше, если у него будет свой собственный кровавый цветок, и он сможет кормить его, и заботиться, и любить, и тогда ему не будет так грустно, что мы больше не одинаковые.

Как бы Стайлз не сопротивлялся, происходящее его очень умиляет: и забота Коула о своём близнеце, и его привязанность к кусачему цветку, и беспокойство на лице у Дерека, который почему-то думает, что его муж собирается напасть на малыша-оборотня. Как будто именно от него тут исходит опасность.

— Конечно могу, — говорит Стайлз, а потом задумывается: — Ну, я попробую. — Он переводит взгляд на Дерека. — Дай-ка мне свой ножик на секунду.

Тот смотрит на него, как на сумасшедшего.

— Я не дам тебе оружие, — шипит он, заставляя Стайлза закатить глаза.

— Да не собираюсь я причинять ему вред, он же просто ребёнок! Я хочу вырастить кровавый цветок, а для него, знаешь ли, требуется кровь. Совсем немного. Просто уколю палец… — он наглядно демонстрирует весь процесс на руке, — и стряхну несколько капель крови. И вуаля, шибанутый цветочек для его братца готов.

— Ни в коем случае, — говорит Дерек в то же самое время, как Коул оживляется и заявляет:

— Давай я помогу! — И тут же выпускает крошечный коготь, одним движением рассекая подушечку на указательном пальце Стайлза.

Взрослые одновременно втягивают в себя воздух. Ранку щиплет совсем немного, и, пока Дерек принимается отчаянно звать Лору, Стайлз широко улыбается Коулу:

— Отлично, прям как надо. А теперь осталось только…

Он стряхивает несколько капель крови на землю — буквально парочку. Зачем им огромный кровавый цветок или даже несколько? Хватит и…

Но тут Дерек подхватывает Коула на руки, опуская на безопасном расстоянии от него, и начинает:

— Он не хотел, он же просто ребёнок, ты в порядке? Лора, где же ты ходишь?! — и с этими словами он хватает Стайлза за руку и обхватывает окровавленный палец губами.

Стайлз ошарашенно моргает, не успевая договорить. Ему приходится сглотнуть, и каждый выдох вырывается писком. Дело в том, что до этого он даже никогда не целовался. В Бикон Хиллз с ним вообще практически никто не хотел общаться, а поэтому об устройстве личной жизни, не говоря уж о романтических отношениях, не шло и речи. Как бы унизительно это не звучало, дальше, чем сейчас, Стайлз ещё ни с кем не заходил.

Но он не чувствует себя так жалко, как ожидалось. А всё потому, что Стайлз не может отвести взгляд от губ Дерека и от того, как они сжимаются вокруг его пальца, пока тот зализывает несущественную ранку. Может, это нормальное поведение для оборотней, или для пар, или ещё как-нибудь. Он ощущает лишь влажный шершавый язык Дерека на чувствительной подушечке, и от этого на лице разгорается румянец, дыхание сбивается, а колени подкашиваются. 

Если губы Дерека так сильно влияют на него в таком невинном жесте, то что было бы, прикоснись он ими к губам Стайлза? Или к шее? Или к любому другому месту на теле?

Но не то чтобы это было важно, ведь Стайлз здесь не останется, а сбежит как можно скорее. Эти вопросы так и останутся без ответа, даже если Дерек и захочет ему показать.

Внезапно тот переводит глаза на лицо Стайлза, и его зрачки расширяются при виде румянца и приоткрытых губ, только что бессознательно облизанных. Дерек вдыхает через нос, и даже думать стыдно, о чём ему только что сообщило обоняние.

— Для… для этого, вообще-то, есть пластыри, — дрожащим голосом замечает Стайлз. Дерек с покрасневшими кончиками ушей наконец выпускает палец изо рта и обследует ранку.

— Тебе всё ещё больно, — хрипло говорит он, тяжело дыша, — я уловил это по запаху. Он же просто ребёнок… а с тобой постоянно что-то случается. Тебя так просто поранить. И ты не исцеляешься. 

Стайлз забирает руку и судорожно напоминает:

— Пластыри, Дерек. Серьёзно, всё нормально.

— Круто! — восклицает Коул, подбираясь мимо них к только что проклюнувшемуся плотоядному цветку. Тот тут же кусает его за палец, заставляя залиться смехом.

И пока Лора бежит в их сторону, Дерек приказывает Скотту принести аптечку, а Коул пытается уговорить цветок отпустить его палец, Стайлз осознаёт, что в подобной неразберихе легко будет сбежать.

Но эта идея приходит слишком поздно — Дерек уже забрал пластыри и теперь сосредоточенно и аккуратно обматывает один из них вокруг пострадавшего пальца, — так что Стайлз упускает свой шанс. 

Этим вечером Дерек приводит его на чердак и задерживается в дверях, как будто хочет что-то сказать. Но Стайлз так и не успевает спросить — тот просто качает головой и уходит, заперев за собой замок.

***

Следующим утром Стайлза бесцеремонно сгружают в кресло со строгим наказом вообще не шевелиться, а то опять поранится.

И это оказывается зверски скучно.

Однако ближе к обеду из ближайшего коттеджа вываливаются Коул и его близнец без видимых бородавок, аккуратно держа в руках разрисованные вручную горшки с ещё недосохшей краской. На каждом изображены различные сцены резни с участием плотоядных цветков.

Мальчишки оставляют свои горшки сушиться на солнышке, а потом Коул провозглашает:

— Дядя Питер учит нас, как кормить и заботиться о домашних растениях! Им нужен солнечный свет, как и тебе, — и расплывается в широкой улыбке перед Стайлзом.

— А ещё вода, — говорит Деклин, а потом добавляет со зловещей ухмылкой: — И костная мука. Дядя Дерек, а что такое костная мука?

— Перемолотые кости животных, — хмуро объясняет Дерек. — Разве вы двое сейчас не должны заниматься уроками? Или играть во что-нибудь? Или просто находиться в другом месте? — он всё продолжает обстругивать свою деревяшку.

— Не-а, — отмахивается Коул, — нужно заботиться о цветочках. Дядя Питер сказал, что Стайлз знает о них всякие интересные штуки.

На его лице отражается такая надежда, что Стайлз не выдерживает и говорит:

— Ну, я знаю немножко…

— Круто, — выдыхает Коул, а Деклин согласно кивает. Мгновение спустя малыши забираются к Стайлзу в кресло и пристраиваются по бокам, требуя от него рассказов.

Дерек застывает в шоке, и от этого вся ситуация становится ещё прекрасней.

— Ну… — протягивает Стайлз, чтобы подогреть их интерес. — Однажды мне довелось увидеть целый сад из кровавых цветков, и попробуйте догадаться, чем их подкармливала Королева эльфов?

Он выжидает, пока глаза близнецов как можно сильней расширяются в предвкушении, и продолжает:

— Кусками плоти прямо с костей!

— Стайлз, — пытается остановить рассказ Дерек, но близнецы смотрят на него с восторгом и даже некоторой кровожадностью. С внезапно напавшим вдохновением Стайлз начинает выдумывать долгую и запутанную жестокую сказку про армию кровавых цветков, которые борются эльфами-повстанцами, обожающими выдавать невинных мальчиков замуж за других невинных (но очень сердитых) мальчиков просто ради развлечения.

Чем кровавей становится история, тем беспокойней выглядит Дерек, но близнецов она очень увлекает. В течение некоторого времени подтягиваются и другие оборотни, как бы невзначай находя причины остаться поблизости.

Вскоре Кора, Айзек, Скотт, Бойд, Эрика, Джексон, Эйден и Итан — все забывают притворяться, что не прислушиваются, ведь сказка захватывает их точно так же, как и Коула с Деклином.

Выглядит просто уморительно. И совсем не очаровательно. Особенно когда Дерек начинает волноваться на моменте, где невинному герою приходится отбиваться от полчищ диких зверей и кровожадных растений в отчаянной попытке вернуться домой к своей семье.

Нетушки. Это просто приятный способ скоротать день в ожидании подходящего момента для побега, вот и всё.

***

— Я знаю, что ты задумал, — тихо роняет Дерек этим вечером, провожая его на чердак. Стайлз тут же впадает в панику: о чём он догадался? О спрятанных осколках зеркала, о пресс-папье, о зажигалке, о постоянно растущей верёвке из пелёнок?

— Правда?

— Пытаешься внушить нам ложное чувство безопасности, завлекая детей и притворяясь милым.

— Я целый день рассказывал им кровавую сказку, от которой у них, наверное, будут кошмары до конца жизни, — напоминает Стайлз. — Что же здесь милого? — Обычно Дерек запирает дверь и уходит, стоит ему только зайти в комнату, но в этот раз он задерживается в дверях.

— Дети тебе доверяют, — замечает Дерек. — Их доверие легко заслужить — они ещё ни разу не обжигались. Прошу, пожалуйста, не стань для них причиной бояться незнакомцев.

Стайлз фыркает:

— Чего ты от меня ожидаешь? — удивляется он. — Я не собираюсь причинять им вред, это же просто дети! Давай-ка посчитаем, кто тут больше всех пострадал. Если я правильно припоминаю, то для тебя и твоей семьи всё обошлось без боли.

Некоторое время Дерек молчит, а потом признаётся:

— Мне больно каждый раз, когда ты пытаешься убежать. Не должно быть… Я понимаю, что не должно быть. — Он прижимает кулак к груди. — Но мне больно вот здесь. Я не был уверен, что именно ждёт меня после связывающей церемонии. И когда соглашался, то представлял всё совсем не так. Я надеялся, что... что хоть и будет сложно, но я смогу построить хорошие отношения с кем угодно, кого пошлёт Королева. 

— Ты ожидал другую наречённую, — напоминает ему Стайлз.

— Если честно, мне было наплевать на её личность. И на то, что вместо неё приехал ты. Но Королева нарушила своё же обещание, и я решил, что все шансы на хорошие отношения пропали. Что это просто ещё одна из её шуток. — Дерек отводит взгляд, потирая затылок и прикрывая глаза, а потом осторожно продолжает: — Но ты всё ещё здесь. И ты храбрее, чем ожидалось. И сильнее. И умнее. И с тобой интересно. И… ты хорошо относишься к детям. — Он смотрит на Стайлза так неуверенно и уязвимо, как никогда раньше. На секунду его взгляд падает на губы, но стоит только дыханию Стайлза немного сбиться, как он тут же отводит глаза и добавляет, облизнувшись: — Может быть, у нас всё ещё есть шанс на отношения.

Стайлз лишь таращится на него, потеряв дар речи.

— Только… только не делай больно детям. И… и стае. И… — Дерек прерывается, будто не считает своим правом сказать «и мне». Вместо этого он осторожно продолжает: — Ты можешь остаться. С нами. Мы можем стать одной семьёй. 

— Дерек… — отвечает Стайлз, — у меня уже есть семья. — Он сглатывает ком в горле. — Мне нужно вернуться домой.

В повисшем молчании Дерек, занимающий практически весь дверной проём своими широченными плечами, осматривает его потемневшим нечитаемым взглядом. Стайлз изо всех сил старается дышать ровно, но неподконтрольное ему сердце всё равно несётся в бешеном ритме. Наконец Дерек резко кивает и выходит из комнаты, запирая за собой дверь.

Грохот опустившейся щеколды в полной тишине ставит точку во всей этой ситуации.

***

Стайлз не может заснуть. Вечер только начался: кто-то разжёг костёр во дворе, вокруг которого сейчас и собираются оборотни, смеясь, крича и гоняясь друг за другом, — в общем, развлекаются. И Стайлз убеждает себя, что не чувствует ни капельки зависти или одиночества, или чего-то подобного, а просто хочет вернуться домой.

Садясь на кровати, он закрывает глаза и медленно выдыхает, надеясь, что у папы всё в порядке.

В конце концов стая завывает и обращается в волков, а потом уносится в лес. Стайлз падает обратно на кровать, не сдерживая вздоха.

Некоторое время спустя что-то начинает тихонько шкрябать по двери.

Только Стайлз успевает нахмуриться, как задвижка щёлкает и дверь открывается нараспашку, а за ней стоит широко улыбающийся Коул. У него в руках скрученная железяка, стопка цветочных горшков и совок, а у ног стоит ведро с землёй.

— Взломал замок, — заявляет он без всякого чувства вины. — Хочешь заключить сделку?

Стайлз выглядывает в окно. Некоторые оборотни всё ещё жарят зефирки в костре, или чем они там занимаются, но никто не обеспокоен отсутствием Коула.

— Ну ладно, — отвечает он. — Что предлагаешь?

— Завтра я пойду в школу, — начинает Коул, — и все мои друзья заходят купить себе кровавые цветки, это точно. Я продам их по доллару за штуку и разделю с тобой прибыль. — Он с нетерпением перекатывается с носков на пятки.

Стайлз не может сдержать смеха.

— Но что если твои одноклассники не будут о них заботиться? — интересуется он. — Откуда ты знаешь, что отдаёшь цветки в хорошие руки?

Коул, расставляющий горшки на каждую свободную поверхность, нахмуривается:

— Может, нам с Деклином и правда стоит проверить их знания. Удостовериться, что они хорошие хозяева и не будут жалеть насекомых для цветочков.

— Замечательная идея.

Коул раскладывает поровну земли во все двадцать горшков, пристукивает каждый и выпускает свои волчьи коготки.

— Теперь нужна кровь.

— Погоди-ка минутку, — осаждает его Стайлз. — Как вы собираетесь принести цветки в школу? И где они будут храниться до этого? Если они останутся здесь, это вызовет у Дерека подозрения.

— Я только один завтра принесу! — объясняет Коул. — И все, кто захотят такой же, смогут записаться и принести по доллару на следующий день в обмен на цветок. Мы с Деклином спрячем их в рюкзаках. А пока они поживут в сарае, — и он указывает рукой в сторону небольшой постройки во дворе.

— Ладно, хороший план, — одобряет Стайлз. — Но если ты меня снова поцарапаешь, Дерек будет сердиться. Как думаешь, он может учуять кровь с такого расстояния?

Коул хмыкает, обдумывая его слова:

— Нет, — наконец решает он, но видно, что возможность попасться немного поубавила его пыл. — Её же будет совсем чуть-чуть, а Дерек и другие взрослые не вернутся до утра.

— Знаешь что, давай-ка я сам себя порежу, — предлагает Стайлз, доставая свою заначку для побега из-за коробки. Может, если он поможет ребёнку разбогатеть, то это отвлечёт его от собственных тревог. — Так Дереку не за что будет на тебя сердиться.

Он выкладывает зажигалку, старые свечи и ворох связанных пелёнок — из всего этого так и не получился действенный план побега — и наконец находит подходящий осколок зеркала.

Пока он аккуратно прокалывает палец и стряхивает первую каплю крови в горшок, Коул интересуется:

— А это для чего?

Стайлз оглядывается через плечо:

— Не трогай, — предупреждает он. — Зажигалки могут быть опасны.

— Опасность — моё второе имя, — бормочет себе под нос Коул.

Стайлз сосредотачивает внимание на том, чтобы капать кровью в горшки. Некоторые ростки уже проклюнулись и начали щёлкать своими крошечными челюстями. От этого ему становится не по себе, но маленьким мальчикам должно понравиться.

После этого Коул раз десять ходит туда-сюда, унося в сарай по два горшка за раз, пока Стайлз прячет связанные пелёнки, свечи и осколки зеркала обратно в тайник.

Забрав последние горшки, Коул и не думает запереть за собой дверь.

***

Стайлз помнит, что Кира предупреждала не ходить в лес, но в этот раз у него есть хороший план и больше времени. Он обыскивает столик в прихожей, пока не находит связку ключей от какой-то из машин, после чего прокрадывается на улицу.

Уже стемнело, и не слышно ни звука. Стайлз старается двигаться как можно тише, опасаясь, что в любой момент из тени может выскочить оборотень в волчьей форме и опрокинуть его на землю. Что это просто проверка.

Он тихо-тихо отпирает дверь пикапа и забирается внутрь, а затем мягко закрывает её за собой и вставляет ключ в замок зажигания. Дальше замирает на несколько секунд, делая глубокий успокаивающий вдох, и поправляет зеркало заднего вида. В нём отражаются его собственные широко распахнутые от волнения глаза и бледное лицо.

Стайлз включает зажигание, разрывая ночную тишину рокотом двигателя.

Но вдруг раздаётся ещё один звук — быстрый, пронзительный и полный ужаса крик.

Сердце Стайлза ухает в пятки, а сам он подскакивает на месте, ожидая увидеть оборотня или эльфа, или ещё что похуже, но вокруг лишь тишина и мрак… который вскоре озаряется отблеском пламени где-то позади.

Стайлз медленно оглядывается через плечо. Обычно оборотни тушат костёр перед тем, как превратится в волков и убежать в лес. Почему он всё ещё горит?

Однако горит не костёр. Горит сарай.

И Стайлзу всё равно. Ему нужно вернуться домой. Нужно позаботиться о папе. Нужно…

Но сарай в огне. Тот самый, куда сорок минут назад ушёл Коул с проросшими кровавыми цветками и капиталистическими планами, объявив, что опасность — его второе имя.

Он забрал зажигалку с остатками бензина, а Стайлз даже не заметил.

— О чёрт, — выдыхает он, пока пламя разрастается и полностью охватывает крышу сарая.

С другой стороны, это не его проблема.

Коул же оборотень. Всё с ним будет в порядке. Даже если он и остался внутри горящего сарая с плотоядными цветками, даже если ему как-то удалось утащить зажигалку прямо у Стайлза из-под носа и поджечь эту чёртову постройку, даже тогда. Коул оборотень и сможет исцелиться.

А Стайлзу нужно вернуться домой к папе.

Он в последний раз оглядывается на сарай. Может, Коула там вообще нет.

Но кто тогда кричал…

Теперь воцарилась пугающая тишина.

Стайлз закрывает глаза. Пора уезжать. Пора…

Вдалеке захлопывается дверь, и Деклин выбегает во двор в пижаме с растрёпанными волосами, задрав голову. Он воет, ну, или пытается выть дрожащим и пронзительным писком, полным отчаянья. Где-то глубоко в лесу раздаётся ответный вой.

Но они слишком далеко, а малыш бежит напрямую в горящий сарай.

— Блядь, — шипит Стайлз, вываливаясь из машины.

Всё ещё матерясь, он несётся в сторону сарая, едва успевая подхватить Деклина на руки прямо перед объятой огнём дверью.

— Стой здесь, — рявкает Стайлз, опуская его подальше от пожара.

— Коул внутри, — сообщает тот срывающимся голосом, — и он уже не может даже выть.

— Ладно.

Стайлз просто в ярости — на себя, на Коула, на Дерека и Королеву эльфов, на идеальные для побега обстоятельства и на то, что не смог оставить малыша-оборотня в горящем сарае.

Но как же иначе? Папа не принял бы его назад, брось он ребёнка в такой ситуации, и правильно бы сделал.

Но ярость всё равно закипает, да такая сильная, что Стайлз одним пинком выносит дверь в сарай.

Он залезает внутрь, пригнувшись, потому что большая часть огня и дыма находятся под крышей. Но опорные балки уже начали тлеть, и до полного обрушения осталось совсем немного.

Стайлз падает на четвереньки, натягивая майку поверх носа и рта, и всматривается в палящий жар.

Сарай совсем небольшой, и это позволяет ему почти сразу же разглядеть Коула, лежащего в углу без сознания. По лицу у него течёт кровь, а рядом валяется тяжёлая металлическая полка — похоже, она и упала ему на голову, — но он всё ещё дышит, а значит, не всё потеряно.

Стайлз осторожно поднимает Коула на руки, прижимая к себе, и под пугающий треск со всех сторон несётся в сторону двери.

Он вываливается наружу, вдыхая живительно чистый и прохладный воздух, за секунды до того, как сарай позади него со скрежетом проседает и обрушивается пылающей грудой дерева.

— Он умер? — рыдает Деклин, пока Стайлз опускает Коула на траву. — У тебя майка горит!

И это правда, поэтому Стайлз быстро стаскивает её и откидывает в сторону. Кашель сотрясает всё его тело, а лёгкие пылают, но в целом с ним всё в порядке.

— Иди принеси воды, хорошо? И какое-нибудь полотенце, — просит он Деклина с напускной улыбкой, пытаясь не дать ему запаниковать. — С Коулом всё нормально. Просто шишка на лбу. Вода поможет.

Деклин тут же уносится выполнять его просьбу, а Стайлз принимается осматривать рану на голове у Коула. Будь он человеком, пришлось бы накладывать швы, а так она уже начинает затягиваться. Как только Деклин возвращается, Стайлз даёт ему задание аккуратно вытереть лицо брата от сажи и пепла.

Отчаянный вой в лесу раздаётся всё ближе.

Глаза Коула распахиваются, и он испуганно втягивает в себя большой глоток воздуха, а потом ещё и ещё, пока его лёгкие исцеляются от повреждений дымом.

— Ты в порядке, в порядке, — повторяет Стайлз снова и снова, ведь обоим братьям, похоже, важно это услышать.

Грудная клетка у него болит. Сердце тоже. Ему кажется, что последняя надежда на побег только что испарилась, поэтому приходится смаргивать слёзы, как можно сильней обнимая Коула и Деклина, которые и сами жмутся к нему в поисках утешения. Они оба дрожат, да и Стайлз, наверное, тоже.

В таком состоянии стая и находит их несколько мгновений спустя.

Воцаряется хаос: Лора отчаянно сгребает сыновей в охапку, Талия приказывает остальным оборотням потушить пожар, пока он не перекинулся на что-то ещё, Эрика рычит, что Джексону — а именно он должен был сегодня следить за детьми, но куда-то запропастился — теперь несдобровать, а Коул и Деклин, рыдая, прижимаются к маме.

Измазанный сажей и пеплом Стайлз с горящими лёгкими просто сидит среди них в одиночестве, будто оцепенев.

— Дерек, — зовёт Талия, когда детей наконец отвели домой, а оставшиеся члены стаи занялись тушением пожара. Её тихий голос звучит очень ласково. — Дерек, ты нужен Стайлзу.

Дрожащий и бледный Дерек опускается на землю рядом с ним. Он оглядывает почерневшее лицо Стайлза, его обуглившуюся майку и ключи от пикапа, зажатые в трясущейся руке, и хрипло шепчет:

— Зачем ты это сделал?

Стайлз моргает.

— Зачем _я_ это сделал? — Он с трудом сглатывает. — Это не… не я устроил поджог, если ты об этом. Но вина всё равно на мне. Коул стащил мою зажигалку, а я даже не заметил. Слишком увлёкся побегом, и… и даже не задумывался, пока не увидел пожар, и тогда… — Стайлз замолкает и устало опускает ключи в ладонь Дерека.

— Нет, нет, я хотел спросить, зачем ты полез в горящее здание, чтобы его вытащить? Ты же… ты не исцеляешься.

— Это был маленький сарай, — срывающимся голосом замечает Стайлз. — А он просто ребёнок.

— Ты не сбежал, — всё так же ошарашенно говорит Дерек. Как будто именно он тут в шоке. — Ты не… 

Конечно, Стайлз не сбежал. У него была идеальная возможность, но он остался и теперь больше никогда не увидит папу. Конечно, это его вина, но сердце всё равно разбивается.

— Эй, — тихонько зовёт его Дерек, аккуратно обхватывая ладонью за щеку и поглаживая лицо большим пальцем. Похоже, он вытирает слёзы, но Стайлз даже не заметил, что начал плакать. — Эй, всё хорошо. С тобой всё будет в порядке.

Стайлз вздрагивает и закрывает глаза, шепча сорванным голосом:

— Мне нужно вернуться домой, Дерек.

Некоторое время тот молчит, всё ещё придерживая его за щёку, и потом тихо признаётся:

— Не могу понять, почему ты так отчаянно рвёшься домой, если тебя послали сюда со злыми намерениями. Особенно после того, как ты спас жизнь моему племяннику.

Стайлз поднимает на него широко распахнутые глаза, полные слёз.

— Я никогда бы ему не навредил и не позволил бы чему-то с ним случиться, — опустошённо говорит он. — Так же и с тобой, и с твоей семьёй, и со стаей. Мне очень жаль, что тебе больно, когда я убегаю, но мне нужно вернуться домой, нужно позаботиться о моей собственной семье, прошу, пожалуйста, пойми. Прошу. Мне нужно вернуться домой.

Озарённый пламенем Дерек всё ещё держит его лицо в ладонях, проводя большим пальцем по нижней губе. Некоторое время он пристально смотрит Стайлзу в глаза, ища в них подтверждение правды, которую и так уже давно можно было понять по сердцебиению.

И потом Дерек переводит взгляд на его губы, будто не в силах больше сдерживаться. Стайлз боится даже представить, что он может расслышать сейчас в ритме рвущегося наружу сердца.

— Дерек, — шепчет он, не зная, что сказать дальше.

Но это и неважно — прежде чем он успевает произнести ещё хоть слово, Дерек целует его. Выходит так мучительно нежно, что Стайлзу хватает лишь секундного касания губ, чтобы потеряться. Смесь из боли, безнадёжности и беспомощности тяжким грузом придавливает его к земле, но Дереку всегда так хорошо удаётся облегчать его страдания. Стайлз не выдерживает и отвечает на поцелуй, выдыхая ему в рот и позволяя проникнуть языком внутрь.

Но даже углубляя поцелуй, Дерек делает это нежно и осторожно, а потом и вовсе отстраняется.

— Хорошо, — дрожащим голосом шепчет он. — Хорошо, Стайлз. Я никогда не хотел удерживать тебя против воли.

Стайлз открывает глаза и, уставившись на своего мужа в отблесках пламени, неуверенно переспрашивает:

— Мне можно вернуться домой?

— Да, — отвечает Дерек, отводя взгляд. — Да, конечно можно.

***

Вместе с ним отправляют Скотта, который потом должен привезти пикап обратно. Поначалу Стайлз удивляется, что с ним поедет не Дерек, но потом вспоминает объяснения Талии о парах и понимает, что тому может быть слишком сложно его отпустить.

Но как бы то ни было, Дерек выходит на террасу, провожая машину глазами, но не машет Стайлзу в ответ.

— Ты точно уверен… У тебя же записан мой номер телефона, да? — спрашивает Скотт, бросая беспокойный взгляд в зеркало заднего вида. — Если захочешь, то всегда можешь вернуться, в любой момент. Хорошо?

— Записан, записан, — успокаивает его Стайлз, свернувшись на пассажирском сидении. Он едет домой. И скоро увидится с папой. А со всем остальным можно и позже разобраться.

— Ты ведь не позволишь им на нас напасть? — Скотт быстро его оглядывает. — Эльфам?

— В договоре было написано заключить брак. Никто не говорил, что нам нужно жить вместе, — заявляет Стайлз, надеясь, что это правда. Конечно, ему не сильно понравилось быть пленником стаи оборотней, но вместе с тем оказалось, что это совсем не те монстры, которых он себе представлял.

И вообще, они же его отпустили.

Это самое важное. Поэтому Стайлз старается не думать, как Дерек провожал их машину взглядом. И о связи, которая образовалась во время церемонии. И об их поцелуе.

— Так куда нам ехать? — уточняет Скотт. — Разве ты не можешь просто зайти в лес и найти вход в Королевство эльфов, или как-то так?

— Просто высади меня где-нибудь в городе, — отвлечённо просит Стайлз. В лесу что-то рыскает — какая-то тень — и следует за ними по пятам. На мгновение ему кажется, что это Дерек. — Оттуда я сам доберусь. — Должны же ему помочь в местном полицейском участке. 

Вдруг Скотт вскрикивает:

— Это ещё что за херня!

Из леса выступает невиданное создание — издали напоминающее коня, но огромное и состоящее лишь из жил и костей с тёмными провалами вместо глаз. Явно посланное эльфами, оно пробуждает внутри животный страх, и Стайлз поверить не может в свою глупость, ведь он уже решил, что сможет так легко соскочить с крючка.

Скотт давит на тормоза, и машина начинает замедляться.

— Подожди, — впадая в панику, умоляет Стайлз. Он хватает оборотня за руку и впивается ногтями, сам того не замечая. — Подожди, не останавливайся.

— Что происходит? — кричит Скотт. — Это… Это что, твоя семья?

У кромки леса показываются трое эльфов: высоких, бледных и леденящих душу. Стражники Королевы.

— Скотт, — выдыхает Стайлз. — Скотт, Скотт, не дай им меня забрать.

— Это же твоя семья! — паникует тот. — Разве они не твоя семья?

— Нет! Прошу!

Стражники подходят всё ближе и ближе, мечи наголо, и Скотт наконец начинает обращаться, выпуская когти и клыки. Он откидывает голову назад и воет, но уже слишком поздно. Стражник вырывает дверь с пассажирской стороны прямо с петлями и, как бы Стайлз не старался забраться подальше в машину, хватает его за лодыжку.

Стайлз кричит в ужасе, пока Скотт пытается его ухватить.

— Нет, нет, не дай им меня забрать! — умоляет Стайлз. — Пожалуйста, Скотт, прошу!

И Скотт старается изо всех сил, рыча и рассекая когтями ухватившие его руки, но стражников слишком много, а времени — слишком мало. Стайлза отрывают от пикапа; он не успевает даже коснуться земли, как всё вокруг закручивается тошнотворным вихрем и дорога, машина, лес — весь мир — пропадает, и Стайлз пропадает вместе с ним.


	3. Chapter 3

В одну секунду Стайлз качается на волнах несвязных снов о цветочных полях и сладком солнечном свете, о мамином голосе и её смехе, эхом отдающемся в шуме ветра, а в следующую его глаза распахиваются, и он, полностью закоченевший, судорожно втягивает в себя воздух.

Стайлз лежит посреди Королевского сада: огромные кровавые цветки беспокойно качаются поблизости, ледяные булыжники цвета кости врезаются в спину, а солнечный свет, пробивающийся сквозь вырезанные из всё ещё живых деревьев колонны, режет глаза.

— Если бы ты оказался под стать моим низким ожиданиям, нам бы не пришлось сейчас разбираться со всем этим балаганом, знаешь ли, — раздаётся голос его бабки, и он тут же вскакивает в сидячее положение, хоть голова и кружится. Королева стоит перед ним, всё такая же высокая и бледная, с нечеловеческой худобой и одетая во множество слоёв прозрачной материи насыщенно алого цвета.

Она подпиливает ногти, дуя губы.

Стайлз осторожно поднимается на ноги, стараясь не делать никаких резких движений, и говорит:

— Я сделал всё, что вы требовали. Свою часть договора я выполнил.

Королева оглядывает его потемневшими глазами, и уголки её губ приподнимаются в ироничной улыбке.

— И правда выполнил, да ещё как, — соглашается она с великодушным кивком. — Намного лучше, чем в самых смелых ожиданиях. Но, к сожалению, я надеялась, что они порвут тебя на части как можно скорее.

— Почему вы… Мы на это не договаривались.

— Разве такой исход не был бы лучше ещё одного бессмысленного мирного договора, м? — интересуется она, уперев руки в узкие бёдра. — Просто подумай, Стайлз. Я исполняю свою часть договора буква в букву и отправляю оборотням своего дорогого наследника для слияния наших кровей, чтобы наши королевские династии навсегда стали неразлучны. А они что? Разрывают мой бесценный подарок на куски, заливая весь лес его кровью. — Королева качает головой с горечью в глазах и продолжает: — Это бы дало мне неоспоримое право напасть на них всей своей мощью и уничтожить всех до одного — мужчин, женщин, детей, — каждую тварь, пока моя земля не очистится от оборотнической заразы раз и навсегда.

— Если вы этого хотите, то зачем подписали мирный договор? — требует Стайлз дрожащим от ярости голосом, пытаясь не представлять себе Хейлов и их стаю, погибающих от рук его бабки.

Она наморщивает нос.

— Я обязана подчиняться законам этого края, а здесь, к сожалению, существует определённое правление, контролирующее отношениями между видами. Охотники следят, чтобы любой, кто нарушит их подробный… Кодекс, — это слово выплёвывается с отвращением, — заплатил за своё преступление крайне высокую цену. Эту цену я пока платить не хочу.

— И вместо этого вы готовы отправить меня на смерть.

Королева терпеливо смотрит ему в глаза.

— Ну конечно готова, — отвечает она. — Почему бы нет? У тебя нет ничего ценного, и ты не представляешь из себя ничего ценного. Просто отродье человеческой мрази, который украл мою дочь и забрал её жизнь.

— Всё было не…

Теряя терпение, Королева взмахом руки приказывает ему замолчать и хмуро продолжает:

— И даже не важно, что оборотни начали привязываться к тебе. Все знают, что важнее стаи, семьи, собственной крови для них ничего нет, так что они никогда бы не приняли эльфа-полукровку как своего. — Вдруг она издаёт смешок: — И вообще, даже мне известно, что у Дерека Хейла свирепый нрав, да и ты к тому же пытался сжечь его племянника живьём…

— Всё было совсем не так, — возражает Стайлз, делая шаг назад. Может, ему удастся отсюда сбежать. Может, если позвать Дерека, то он придёт на помощь.

— Не имеет значения, как всё было, — объясняет Королева низким, бархатистым шёпотом. — Важно лишь, как это выглядит. И мне не составит труда выставить всё так, будто тебя разорвали на части.

Она вздёргивает руку — из ногтей выстреливают смертоносные когти. Её лицо искажается яростью, вселяет ужас. Стайлз не успевает даже шевельнуться — Королева бросается вперёд и рассекает ему лицо до костей, заставляя взорваться криком.

От удара такой силы его отбрасывает назад; кровь льётся вниз по шее и пропитывает майку насквозь, но останавливать её нет времени. Королева подбирается ближе, хохоча, и Стайлзу нужно бежать.

Он вскакивает на ноги и несётся по тропинке глубже в сад, но голос Королевы следует за ним по пятам:

— Беги быстрей, Стайлз. Они обожают охотиться, будет выглядеть совсем по-настоящему. 

Секунды спустя она настигает его, впивается когтями в спину, дёргает на себя, разрывает кожу, мышцы, кости. Стайлз вырывается из её хватки и пытается сделать ещё хоть шаг вперёд, но кровь льётся рекой по садовым булыжникам, и нет больше надежды на спасение: тело медленно, но верно сдаётся, и он валится на то же место грудой разорванной плоти, захлёбываясь криком. Вскоре и на крик сил больше не остаётся. В тишине Стайлз слышит клацанье плотоядных цветков, жаждущих его крови.

Бабка цокает языком и вздыхает:

— Ну же, Стайлз, не надо умирать здесь. Это всё испортит.

Не то чтобы у него был хоть какой-то выбор.

***

Стайлз то приходит в сознание, то проваливается обратно в забытьё — чаще всего последнее. На залитой медовым солнечным светом поляне его вновь зовёт далёкий мамин голос, только в этот раз слышно ещё и папу. Но сколько ни беги, родители всегда остаются вне поля зрения.

Потом накатывает волна головокружения, и краем сознания он улавливает под собой дрожь земли — мягкой, как перина, почвы, источающей запах только что проклюнувшихся ростков, которые щёлкают зубами и поглаживают кожу своими бархатными листиками. Лозы обвиваются вокруг его запястий и скользят вверх по рукам, в то время как кто-то где-то кричит.

— Что ты наделал? Что ты наделал?!

Но Стайлз не делал ничего такого, а поэтому вновь позволяет сознанию уплыть, пока его тело грубо выдёргивают из объятий таких родных лоз и росточков.

Он качается и качается на волнах — тепло вокруг сменяется холодом и наоборот, а голоса разрывают тишину и снова стихают: некоторые из них полны злости, а другие же тихие и умоляющие.

Потом снова раздаётся голос мамы, которая ласково поёт: «Если пойдёшь сегодня в лес гулять, скройся и не дай им себя узнать…»

Стайлз зовёт её сорванным голосом, но она слишком далеко, и вскоре песня затухает, сменяясь касанием холодных рук к его лбу и щекам и женским голосом, который он слышит впервые.

— Я не смогу вылечить такое, — говорит женщина, но это не его мама, и поэтому Стайлз начинает метаться в её хватке.

Кто-то удерживает его, шепча:

— Ш-ш-ш, я с тобой, ш-ш-ш, Стайлз.

Женщина продолжает.

— Если он эльф, так может, эльфы смогут ему помочь? Нужно передать его семье…

После этого Стайлз срывается на крик — кричит и кричит, пока вновь не проваливается на ту поляну, но теперь тишину нарушает лишь его собственный голос, умоляющий маму, папу, хоть кого-нибудь, кого угодно прийти и отыскать его.

Но никто не приходит, и солнечный свет постепенно теряет краски.

***

Стайлз просыпается медленно и с опаской. Поначалу он ощущает лишь тепло солнечного света на лице, потом начинает слышать поющих где-то вдалеке птиц, и наконец различает силуэт папы, склонившегося рядом с ним на коленях.

— Вот так, — тихо говорит шериф, сжимая обе его ладони в своих. — Молодец. Дыши, Стайлз. Просто дыши. Ты в порядке.

Сознание всё ещё мутное, будто подёрнутое дымкой, и Стайлз через силу бормочет:

— Пап, я умер? Мы на небесах? Но если это небеса, то где мама?

Шериф смеётся, но его голос надламывается на полпути.

— Ты не умер, сынок. Хоть и очень старался.

Стайлз пытается подняться и не может. Охваченный паникой, он начинает вырываться из удерживающих его на земле пут.

— Ш-ш-ш, — успокаивает его папа. — Всё в порядке, Стайлз. Осторожней, ты потерял много крови.

Стайлз падает обратно, тяжело дыша, и поворачивает голову набок. Всё его тело покрывают перекрученные лозы, а вокруг сердито щелкают зубами плотоядные цветки.

— Что?.. — бормочет он.

Папа поглаживает рукой по его волосам и говорит:

— Помнишь, когда мама была уже очень больна, практически за гранью, и врачи говорили, что больше ничего нельзя сделать?

Стайлз кивает, крепче сжимая папины руки. Дрожь начинает сотрясать его тело, пока он, охваченный ледяной волной страха, пытается преодолеть слишком чёткие и жуткие воспоминания о своей последней встрече с Королевой. Это последнее, о чём ему хочется думать в данный момент — в безопасности, рядом с папой посреди залитого солнечным светом леса.

— Мы с ней пошли в лес; там она опустилась на колени у подножья огромного дуба и закрыла глаза, позволяя своим растениям — таким же, как у тебя, — толстенными копнами обвить ствол дерева и укрыть её всю. Но для неё уже было слишком поздно — больше ничего нельзя было сделать, даже с эльфийской магией.

— Помню, — шепчет Стайлз, снова видя перед глазами тот каскад из лоз и цветов, идеально прекрасных, как и сама мама. А вот у него получались лишь бобовые росточки, плющ да кровавые цветки.

— Когда Дерек заявился ко мне домой и сказал, что ты при смерти, я уж было подумал… Они решили, что больше ничего нельзя сделать. Я понадеялся, что ещё не слишком поздно, поэтому мы принесли тебя сюда. А потом я отправил их обратно и принялся ждать. И вот ты здесь.

Дрожь и не думает останавливаться, а только усиливается, заставляя зубы Стайлза клацать друг о друга.

— Но как он тебя нашёл?

— Не знаю, — вздыхает шериф. — Когда незнакомец с безумно горящими глазами вваливается ко мне на порог и заявляет, что мой сын при смерти, расспросы отходят на второй план.

— Ты же шериф, — парирует Стайлз. — Ты в любой ситуации расспрашиваешь, что да как.

Он снова пытается подняться, и в этот раз ему даже удаётся продвинуться немного дальше — похоже, лозы начали ослаблять свою хватку. Стайлз старается их распутать, но нежно и аккуратно, чтобы не навредить. С папиной помощью он наконец оказывается на свободе и поднимается на ноги, покачнувшись.

Его майка полностью пропитана кровью, хоть она и новая — не та, которую разорвала Королева. Под засохшей кровавой корочкой зудит кожа, и раны всё ещё ноют от каждого движения.

Папа придерживает его за плечи и помогает удержаться на ногах, но любое давление на кожу отдаётся болью, от которой Стайлз сгибается со сдавленным стоном. 

— Больно, — объясняет он.

— Нужно вернуться обратно в дом. Сможешь дойти сам? Или я могу…

Внезапно перед ними возникает Дерек, всем своим видом источая то ли ярость, то ли беспокойство, а может, вообще неловкость — чёрт его разберёт. Дыхание у него сбито, а вокруг рта собрались напряжённые морщинки.

— Я могу помочь, — отрезает он. Стайлз и хотел бы съёжиться, но усталость и боль не дают ему это сделать. Вроде бы в этот раз он не сделал ничего, чтобы разозлить своего мужа.

— Мы справимся, — отвечает шериф, но ведь тот и вправду может помочь.

— Пусть обопрётся на меня, — продолжает Дерек, уже делая шаг к другому боку Стайлза. — Я смогу забрать боль и… да чёрт с ним!

И с этими словами он подхватывает его на руки, одной рукой поддерживая за плечи, а другой — под коленями, прямо как невесту. Стайлз уж было приготовился к боли, но она не успевает даже начаться — Дерек забирает её целиком. Со вздохом облегчения он опадает своему мужу на грудь, закрывая глаза и обвисая у него на руках.

Пальцами одной руки Стайлз хватается за воротник рубашки Дерека, греясь теплом его кожи, пока тот пинком открывает дверь и переносит его через порог, и потом едва слышно шепчет:

— Наконец-то мы соблюдаем хоть какие-то свадебные традиции.

— Свадебные? — шокировано переспрашивает шериф у них за спиной. — Свадебные?!

— Да тише вы, — бормочет Дерек и сжимает объятия ещё крепче, когда Стайлз тихонько хихикает и случайно (или совсем не случайно) зарывается носом ему в шею.

Дерек опускает его на восхитительно мягкий матрас с горой подушек, и это явно не та кровать на чердаке.

— Пойду за Мелиссой, — нехотя сообщает папа. — А потом поговорим обо всей этой… свадебной ситуации.

После его ухода Дерек, беспокойно маячащий около кровати, предпринимает несколько попыток отодвинуться (не терпится, наверное, опять затаиться где-нибудь в темноте, не иначе), но Стайлз каждый раз цепляется за его запястье и просит:

— Нет… только не отпускай.

Так что Дерек продолжает одной рукой забирать боль, а второй — укрывает его потеплее. К тому моменту, когда незнакомая женщина заходит в комнату, Стайлз погребён под горой одеял, но всё ещё дрожит.

Мелисса, которая оказывается мамой Скотта и медсестрой по образованию, быстро раскутывает его и с помощью Дерека срезает с него испачканную майку.

— Вон сколько крови натекло, — тихо отмечает она, прикасаясь к груди Стайлза. — Но раны уже зарубцевались и почти затянулись. Не думала, что такое возможно, учитывая, что ещё несколько часов назад ты терял кровь литрами.

— М-магия, — содрогается тот.

— Даже не представляю, чем тебе ещё помочь, — признаётся Мелисса.

— Нужен мёд, — отвечает папа. — Вода с сахаром. Любые сладости. Он потерял очень много крови. 

— На кухне, — сообщает Дерек и пытается отправиться за ними сам, но Стайлз не отпускает его руку. — В шкафу рядом с холодильником. Там должно быть банок шесть — мы купили их сразу же после подписания перемирия.

Несколько минут спустя шериф приносит две банки в виде медвежат, полные мёда.

— Вот и славно, — отмечает Мелисса, поднимаясь на ноги. — Стайлз, используй их, как тебе заблагорассудится. Дерек, останься с ним и постарайся согреть. Я пойду за полотенцем и тёплой водой — попробуем смыть засохшую кровь, а то под ней, наверное, уже всё чешется.

— Лучше я с ним посижу, — предлагает шериф, с опаской посматривая на Дерека.

Мелисса лишь качает головой.

— Дерек справится, куда ему деваться. И к тому же им есть, что обсудить, — может, после этого станет легче. — Несколько мгновений она оглядывает их обоих, а потом добавляет: — И кроме того, температура у Дерека выше, как и у всех оборотней. А нам с тобой нужно о многом поговорить, Джон, вместе с Талией. 

Так что шериф нехотя уходит, перед этим взяв со Стайлза слово позвонить, если что-то будет нужно. Мелисса заносит в комнату тазик с тёплой водой и мягким полотенцем и следует его примеру.

Когда они наконец остаются наедине, Стайлз позволяет глазам закрыться, всё ещё дрожа и цепляясь за руку своего мужа. Дерек присаживается на кровать и начинает осторожно оттирать засохшую кровь, и тёплая вода немного помогает согреться.

— Мы не в моей комнате, — бормочет Стайлз.

— Это моя, — отвечает Дерек, проводя полотенцем вниз по его груди. — Здесь удобнее, и лестница не такая высокая. И… и мне легче, когда ты здесь.

— Легче? — повторяет Стайлз, пока Дерек аккуратно вытирает каждый его палец.

Тот прочищает горло, но это не особо помогает — его голос всё ещё звучит хрипло:

— Было… тяжело, когда Скотт вернулся и рассказал нам, что случилось. У нас не получалось тебя найти — мы все вышли на поиски, но бесполезно. Я… не знал, что делать и что вообще происходит, а Скотт сказал, что ты был в ужасе. Но почему ты боялся собственной семьи?

Стайлз потирается о его бедро, которое так и притягивает исходящим теплом, всё ещё купаясь в замещающей боль мутно-сладкой эйфории.

— Они мне не семья, — бормочет он себе под нос. — Только папа.

— Надо было мне рассказать. Переворачивайся, буду спину мыть.

Стайлз так и делает, слегка морщась, но при первом же отголоске боли Дерек касается его рукой и снова её забирает. Полотенце скользит по позвоночнику, а потом очерчивает лопатки. 

— Я думал, что ты эльф. Что… что ты приехал сюда, чтобы служить Королеве.

— Я приехал, чтобы она не причинила вреда папе, — шепчет Стайлз, снова опуская веки. — И я эльф. Ну, частично. Немножко.

— Стайлз, — вздыхает Дерек, — если бы я знал о твоём папе и что ты беспокоился именно за него… ты бы мог ему позвонить. Или можно было устроить разговор по Скайпу. И мы бы защитили его. Ты же член стаи, Стайлз, и он теперь тоже. Он — наша семья. Надо было мне рассказать.

Стайлз вздыхает и приоткрывает веки, поднимая на него глаза.

— Если бы вы знали, что я для неё ничего не значу, то незачем было бы оставлять меня в живых.

Дерек встречает его взгляд в ужасе.

— Как это незачем? Стайлз, ты же моя пара. Мы женаты. Ты же… ты же член стаи. Очень даже зачем.

Дерек отставляет тазик с порозовевшей водой и полотенцем в сторону и поднимается на ноги. По нему видно, что он чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, весь напряжённый и дёрганный, но такой тёплый, да и без него Стайлз снова окажется в море боли.

— Не уходи, — просит он с широко распахнутыми глазами, сворачиваясь в клубочек и всё ещё держась за руку своего мужа. — Пожалуйста. Мне очень-очень холодно и больно без тебя.

Дерек медлит пару секунд, но потом снова хмуро усаживается на кровать со словами:

— Тебе нужно поесть мёда.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Стайлз. — Но только если ты останешься.

Дерек закатывает глаза и открывает крышку на одной из банок. Вдруг на его лице отражается нерешительность, и Стайлз решает взять дело в свои руки. Он зачерпывает немного пальцем и отправляет себе в рот, наслаждаясь концентрированной сладостью, согревающей язык, как солнечный свет после долгих тёмных дней. Глаза закрываются сами собой, а из горла вырывается довольное мычание. Стайлз слизывает оставшийся мёд, который прокатывается по горлу тёплой ласковой волной и расходится дальше по телу, успокаивая каждую охваченную болью клеточку.

Эффект гораздо более сильный и пьянящий, чем у способностей Дерека.

И чтобы почувствовать улучшение, требуется совсем немного: маме мёд был нужен в той же степени, что и солнечный свет, а вот Стайлзу хватало и капли тут и там, чтобы побороть усталость, подавленность или болезненные ощущения.

Вот и сейчас мёд буквально творит чудеса, позволяя ему откинуться на подушки с расслабленным вздохом, попутно отпустив руку Дерека, и открывая дорогу к глубокому сладкому сну.

Дерек поднимается на ноги, и глаза Стайлза тут же распахиваются.

— Ты же обещал остаться, — напоминает он.

— Я тебе больше не нужен.

Стайлз продолжает смотреть на него широко распахнутыми глазами, и мгновение спустя Дерек сдаётся и с рыком забирается к нему в кровать.

Становится так тепло, что Стайлз, уже расслабленный и полусонный, тут же пристраивается к нему под бок, утыкаясь носом в плечо и просовывая руку под рубашку.

— Помнишь, как ты меня поцеловал? — бормочет он, не в силах больше держать глаза открытыми.

Дерек медлит, но в конце концов тихо отвечает:

— Помню, Стайлз.

Стайлз расплывается в улыбке, потираясь щекой о его тёплое плечо. Уже проваливаясь в сон, он ощущает, как Дерек накидывает одеяло ему на спину и заботливо окружает своим телом, прижимаясь лицом к виску и судорожно вдыхая его запах.

***

Когда Стайлз выздоравливает достаточно для подробного допроса, то решает поступить как нормальный взрослый человек и собирает всех не у своей кровати, а в столовой, хоть всё ещё и чувствует себя, как после столкновения с автобусом.

Кроме папы и Дерека, между которыми он неловко присаживается, за столом расположились ещё Талия и Питер с Лорой. Стайлз рассказывает им всё: про маму и как она умерла, как он необдуманно решил срезать путь через лес, как согласился на требования Королевы, чтобы спасти папу. Даже о своём пребывании с оборотнями, хоть эту историю Стайлз и смягчает ради папы — зачем давать ему повод злиться на Хейлов, которые и так изо всех сил пытаются выкарабкаться из этой ситуации живыми. 

— А потом случился пожар — один из мальчишек игрался с зажигалкой, — рассказывает он, уставившись на свои лежащие на столе руки. — Я вытащил его из огня, и… Дерек меня отпустил. Как раз когда Скотт ехал в город, нас остановили эльфы и вытащили меня из машины. — Его голос становится тише и неуверенней: — Королева хотела обставить всё так, будто Хейлы нарушили… Кодекс? — Стайлз замолкает и бросает нерешительный взгляд на своего мужа, сомневаясь, правильно ли вспомнил название. Дерек в ответ кивает с небольшой ободряющей улыбкой, и поэтому он продолжает: — Это дало бы ей вескую причину уничтожить стаю. Она планировала инсценировать, что Дерек потерял самообладание после пожара и разорвал меня на части.

Рядом с ним Дерек начинает рычать, заставляя его инстинктивно вздрогнуть. Стайлз поднимает взгляд на Талию — её радужки сверкают алым, а губы сжаты в тонкую линию. 

— Что дальше? — спрашивает она, едва сдерживая рык.

Стайлз прикрывает глаза и сообщает:

— Я попытался убежать. Она догнала меня, и когтями… и… — он замолкает и тяжело сглатывает. — Ну, вы видели.

— Ну, — прерывает напряжённую тишину Талия, — очевидно, она недооценила тебя, Стайлз, и этого просчёта хватит, чтобы спасти нашу стаю от её дальнейших козней. Мы тебя защитим, даю слово. И твоего отца тоже.

— Я сам смогу его защитить, — отвечает шериф. — Если оставаться подальше от леса…

— Ситуация уже зашла слишком далеко, — тихо парирует она. — Ваши офицеры не смогут выстоять против неё. Нам самим придётся обратиться к охотникам.

— Ни за что! — рявкает Питер. — Справлялись без них раньше, справимся и сейчас.

Удивлённый его резкостью, Стайлз поднимает взгляд, но тут же замечает, как Лора смотрит на своего брата с беспокойством на лице. Дерек не сводит с Талии потемневших глаз, которые ярко выделяются на внезапно побледневшем лице.

— Дерек, — тихо зовёт его Стайлз. Похоже, тот даже не слышит, так что ему приходится взять его за руку под столом. — Ты?..

Но он не успевает договорить — Дерек срывается с места и уходит из комнаты, не проронив ни слова. За ним никто не следует, и после нескольких неловких секунд Стайлз осознаёт, что теперь это, наверное, его дело.

***

Дерек обнаруживается на улице — он весь на взводе и меряет шагами поляну у кромки леса, но тут же поворачивается, стоит Стайлзу только выйти на террасу.

— Возвращайся в дом, — приказывает он с грубыми, рычащими нотками в голосе.

— Ты в порядке?

— Мне просто… Всё в порядке. Нужно просто побыть одному. В лесу. Нужно…

— Но почему?

Стайлз делает шаг вперёд, но останавливается в растерянности, когда глаза Дерека вспыхивают голубым, а пальцы начинают подёргиваться, непроизвольно выпуская когти. 

— Не могу дышать, — шипит тот. — Не могу… в лёгких всё ещё было полно дыма и сажи, не продохнуть, а ты уехал, и мы никогда больше не увиделись бы. Но потом ты попал в беду, и вокруг был лишь запах крови, просто море крови. У меня не получается тебя защищать. А теперь ещё… ещё и охотники… Мне нужна минутка, просто собраться с мыслями, подышать, так что возвращайся обратно в дом, Стайлз. Я хочу убежать отсюда подальше, но если ты пойдёшь за мной в этот грёбанный лес и эльфы опять тебя найдут, то, богом клянусь…

Понять, что происходит с Дереком, не составляет труда — Стайлз и сам пережил немало панических атак, хотя в его случае всё обходилось без когтей и удлиняющихся клыков. А вот у Дерека всё лицо искажается, а кости двигаются под кожей — он старается не дать себе обратиться, дыша быстро и рвано, как загнанный зверь.

— Дерек, — с опаской зовёт его Стайлз, медленно шагая вперёд и сцепляя зубы, когда тот в ответ ощеривает клыки. Но Талия обещала, что Дерек никогда специально ему не навредит, так что он не собирается сдаваться. Прочистив горло, Стайлз делает ещё один шаг и тихо говорит: — Всё в порядке, Дерек. Давай дышать вместе. — Этими словами его всегда успокаивали мама с папой.

— Не подходи ко мне! — рявкает Дерек, и клыки, которые он больше не может прятать, искажают его голос. — Я не контролирую себя. Я тебе наврежу.

— Не навредишь, — уговаривает его Стайлз, надеясь, что биение сердца не выдаст предательской неуверенности, особенно когда он протягивает руку вперёд, не обращая внимания на хруст костей, перестраивающихся в новое неестественное положение. Дерек весь содрогается, его плечи выгибаются вверх, а лицо меняется до неузнаваемости, но глаза остаются прежними.

— Стайлз, — тяжело выдыхает Дерек. — Прошу.

— Ты мне не навредишь, — повторяет тот с большей уверенностью, чем раньше, хоть Дерек теперь и стал больше походить на волка.

Стайлз прижимает ладонь к его груди, прямо поверх сердца, и говорит успокаивающим тоном:

— Со мной всё хорошо, Дерек. Давай дышать вместе. Крови больше нет. Я теперь в порядке. Ты даже вернул мне папу.

Дерек издаёт странный звук из глубины глотки, будто всхлип, и укладывает руки с когтями Стайлзу на плечи, крепко их сжимая. Когти впиваются в майку до дыр, но на самой коже не остаётся ни отметины. Дыхание Дерека всё ещё затруднено, а широко распахнутые в отчаянии глаза сверкают голубым. Второй рукой Стайлз касается его лица, проводя кончиками пальцев по выступившему лбу, по искривившимся скулам, по губам.

— Пожар уже потушен, — тихо напоминает он.

— Я всё ещё чувствую запах, — шепчет в ответ Дерек, и его голос срывается. — Запах гари. Дыма.

Стайлз обхватывает ладонью его загривок и продолжает говорить тихо и спокойно:

— Хорошо, Дерек. Но крови больше нет, её запах ты не чувствуешь. Мне уже лучше. Просто вдохни, и увидишь. Вдохни мой запах.

Он откидывает голову на бок, оголяя горло, — разве не так волки поступают, когда стараются успокоить взбудораженного сородича?

Стайлз действует на чистом инстинкте, попутно вспоминая всё, что когда-либо слышал о волках и их парах; может, Дереку будет легче преодолеть паническую атаку, когда физически удостоверится, что со Стайлзом всё в порядке и что запахов крови и смерти больше нет. А всё остальное они обсудят позже, когда он будет снова нормально дышать и контролировать своё тело.

На долю секунды Стайлз опасается, что ошибся, что это не поможет. Поначалу Дерек с низким стоном пытается вырваться из его хватки и отстраниться, но потом сдаётся и обмякает в его объятиях, зарываясь носом в шею. Он делает глубокий вдох и вздрагивает, оборачивая руки вокруг Стайлза и прижимая его к себе как можно крепче. Тот отвечает с той же силой, хоть и теряя равновесие, из-за чего они оба валятся на землю.

Стайлз оказывается на спине, придавленный к земле тяжестью Дерека, который всё ещё глубоко вдыхает его запах и проводит носом по горлу, шее и местечку под челюстью. Продолжая крепко сжимать его в объятьях, он успокаивающе поглаживает дрожащего Дерека по волосам, пока заострённые кончики волчьих ушей наконец не скругляются, а плечи не распрямляются обратно в человеческие.

И даже после того, как дрожь утихает, а сердцебиение и дыхание Дерека начинают возвращаться в норму, Стайлз продолжает гладить его по волосам, разглядывая звёзды за его плечом.

Может, совсем скоро станет неловко. Может, именно сейчас Дерек прячет лицо, пытаясь придумать, как бы выпутаться из этой ситуации и притвориться, что ничего не было. Может, он собирается просто встать и уйти. Или навсегда остаться лежать, медленно придавливая тощее хрупкое тело Стайлза к земле, пока тот не испустит дух.

Так что Стайлз оборачивает плечи Дерека руками, прижимая к себе покрепче, и задумчиво — как бы невзначай — говорит:

— Я не так много знаю об оборотнях.

Тот тихонько мычит в ответ.

— Даже не успел увидеть, есть ли у тебя хвост.

Дерек приподнимается на локтях, нависая над ним с хмурым выражением лица. Волосы у него все спутались, а щёки раскраснелись, и Стайлз не может не признать, что это выглядит очаровательно.

И поэтому он расплывается в широчайшей самодовольной ухмылке, какую только может физически себе позволить.

— Ненавижу тебя, — ворчит Дерек, но уголок его губ тоже дёргается.

— Враньё и провокация, — парирует Стайлз, всё ещё улыбаясь. — Я же твоя пара.

В ответ он ожидает, что Дерек продолжит ворчать или даже закатит глаза, однако вместо этого лицо его мужа смягчается, и он, помедлив и откинув со лба нависшую прядь, выдыхает, как будто сам только начиная в это верить:

— Да… Да, ты — моя пара.

И после целует Стайлза, и этот поцелуй разительно отличается от того прощального. Если первый был похож на тёплые лучи солнца после долгого томления в темноте, то в этот раз всё происходит с той же страстью, что и когда Дерек упивался запахом Стайлза, лишь бы не потерять контроль над зверем внутри. Вся его животная агрессия, всё возбуждение слились в едином поцелуе, грубом, быстром сплетении зубов и языков, и отчаянного, почти что звериного скулежа, который, к запоздалому удивлению Стайлза, исходит совсем не от Дерека.

— О боже, — тяжело выдыхает Стайлз ему в губы, когда наконец-то умудряется совладать с голосом. Тот ухмыляется и прикусывает его нижнюю губу. — О боже мой.

Дерек проводит носом по линии челюсти, щекоча его горло своей щетиной. Потом опускается ниже и прикусывает, посасывает — ой, папе это точно не понравится.

Но Стайлза хватает лишь на то, чтобы прикрыть глаза и со стоном откинуть голову назад, содрогаясь всем телом.

***

В тот день, когда должны приехать охотники, вся стая находится на взводе, даже дети: только за одно утро Стайлз видел больше вспышек гнева, чем за всё время своего пребывания с Хейлами. Эти вспышки обычно сопровождаются выпущенными когтями и рыком, и Талии приходится рычать в ответ, чтобы снова навести порядок в стае.

Стайлз и Дерек проводят время вместе на свежем воздухе, расположившись на покрытой травой поляне. Дерек молчаливо наблюдает за Стайлзом, который преобразует свою тревогу в тонкие лозы, выпрыгивающие из-под земли и обвивающие его растопыренные пальцы, а потом медленно и осторожно ползущие вверх по запястьям и рукам.

— Раньше у меня вообще не получалось управлять ростками, — признаётся Стайлз, пока крошечные стебельки оплетают его локоть.

— Близость к лесу, наверное, усиливает твои способности, — замечает Дерек, заставляя его поднять глаза.

— Может, у меня получится вырастить дерево, — с широкой улыбкой заявляет он.

Губы Дерека тоже изгибаются:

— Всё может быть. Может, нам стоит разбить сад? Или я могу построить для тебя теплицу… — внезапно смутившись, он отводит взгляд.

Стайлз склоняет голову, вновь сосредотачиваясь на лозах, и тихонько отвечает:

— Может быть.

Снова воцаряется тишина. Шериф остался в доме, пытаясь узнать как можно больше о законах оборотней и эльфов, а также о Кодексе охотников к их приезду. Где-то вдалеке Коул и Деклин тренируются правильно выть под руководством Скотта и Айзека. Талия с Питером и Лорой помогают шерифу, а остальные беты охраняют лесной периметр, иногда перерыкиваясь друг с другом. От беспокойства Стайлз начинает чесаться.

Или в этом виноват побег ядовитого плюща, заползший к нему на руку.

— Упс, — смеётся он, начиная осторожно выпутывать пострадавшую конечность.

При виде красной и покрытой бугорками руки Дерек вздыхает.

— Аптечку? — предлагает он, и Стайлз кивает со смущённой улыбкой.

Сыпи не так много, и она должна пройти совсем скоро — его собственные растения никогда специально не причинят ему вреда. Но всё-таки он без разговоров усаживается и позволяет Дереку аккуратно натереть покрытую розовыми пятнами кожу каламиновой мазью, от которой зуд сразу же утихает.

Дерек совершенно не торопится и, продолжая бережно удерживать запястье Стайлза в своих руках, рассказывает:

— Несколько лет назад случился пожар. Именно поэтому… запах всё ещё так сильно на меня влияет. Тогда… мы чуть было не потеряли всё. Я почти лишился всей семьи, и только по своей вине.

— Наверное, просто случайность, — замечает Стайлз. Зная своего мужа, он уверен — тот бы никогда не устроил пожар специально, если бы это поставило под удар его семью.

Дерек быстро поднимает взгляд и тут же снова опускает его обратно на их сплетённые руки. Он прослеживает пальцами ладонь Стайлза, будто пытаясь отложить в памяти её форму. 

— В пятнадцать лет я влюбился. Её звали Кейт, и она была очень красива. И старше меня. Я уж было решил, что она — моя пара, — Дерек пожимает плечами, — а в паре доверяют друг другу, безоговорочно. Вот я и доверился ей и её словам о любви. Я рассказал ей всё: где мы живём, в чём наши слабости, сколько нас и где мы находимся в течение дня, как обойти ловушки в лесу и того, кто стоит на страже. А как скрыть свой запах и двигаться бесшумно, она и так уже знала. А ещё — как обезвредить целую стаю оборотней во сне и как сделать поджог похожим на случайное возгорание.

— Это она устроила пожар? — ужасается Стайлз с широко распахнутыми глазами.

Некоторое время Дерек молчит, а потом рассказывает дальше, будто не услышав его слова:

— Только Кейт не учла, что папа был человеком, — его голос надламывается, и ему приходится сделать глубокий вздох перед тем, как продолжить. — Он успел выстрелить в неё перед тем, как она его убила. Папина смерть и боль от неё разбудили маму. Эта боль от потери своей пары, она… ни с чем не сравнится. Как будто руку потерять. Неотъемлемую часть себя. Своим рыком мама разбудила нас всех, и мы успели выбраться, но Кейт сбежала, и дом всё равно сгорел. Я всё ещё чувствую тот запах… и запах крови. Папиной крови. И в этом виноват лишь я сам.

– Но зачем ей это? — спрашивает Стайлз, стараясь не повышать голоса, потому что Дерек всё ещё отказывается на него смотреть. — Кто вообще на такое способен?

— Охотники, — отвечает тот, поднимая на него взгляд потемневших глаз. — Она была охотницей. Они должны следовать Кодексу, должны поддерживать мир, но для неё поддерживать мир значило истреблять монстров. Семьи. Детей. — Он содрогается.

— Охотники? — шипит Стайлз. — И мы позвали их сюда?

— Её брата, — объясняет Дерек. — И племянницу. А она… она умерла. Вскоре после пожара. Когда охотники осознали, что она сделала, то казнили её. Они очень серьёзно относятся к своему Кодексу.

— Но… что они будут здесь делать?

— Выслушают наши претензии, поговорят с эльфами, разберутся в ситуации по мере возможностей и решат, на чьей стороне справедливость, — пожимает плечами он. — Не должно составить особого труда — эльфы попытались убить тебя и подставить нас. Но Королева очень хитра… возможно, ей удастся перетянуть расследование на свою сторону. Кто знает.

Стайлз осторожно высвобождает руку и опирается ею на землю, откуда тут же выпрыгивают безвредные и даже милые росточки плюща, обвивающиеся вокруг его пальцев. Он поднимает глаза — такие же появились и под ногами у Дерека, цепляясь за шнурки на его ботинках и запутываясь среди них, — и не может сдержать слабой улыбки.

— И всё-таки она не была твоей парой, — замечает Стайлз, пока его муж протягивает руку и заворожённо наблюдает, как тоненькие лозы ползут по его пальцам.

— Мне казалось, что она могла быть, — признаётся Дерек. — Что мир мог оказаться настолько отвратительным местом, что сделал моей парой — единственной на всю жизнь — обезумевшую фанатичку, которая ненавидела меня за то, кем я родился, и распрощалась с жизнью, потому что так сильно хотела сжечь мою семью живьём. Мне казалось, такой была моя судьба. И я всё ещё не мог выкинуть из головы запах нашего пылающего дома… Мне казалось, что я заслужил именно этого — жить наедине с памятью о ней и этим запахом, и осознанием того, что больше я ничего не достоин, ведь из-за меня они все чуть не погибли. Так что когда мама рассказала мне о предложении Королевы — что мне, как её старшему сыну без пары, придётся жениться на наследнице эльфийского королевства… Раньше я уже встречал принцессу, и вроде бы она была ничего. Красивая, тихая, не похожая на свою мать-психопатку. — Он поднимает глаза на Стайлза и пожимает плечами. — Я надеялся, что это может положить начало чему-нибудь… Не любви, но… хотя бы чему-нибудь… — Его голос затихает.

Стайлз с трудом сглатывает. Обе его руки к этому моменту утонули в лозах.

— А вместо этого тебе достался я. И со мной никаких шансов.

Дерек продолжает молча смотреть на него, и тишина провисает всё больше и больше, пока он наконец не моргает и не отводит взгляд вдаль на лес.

— А мне достался ты, — тихо повторяет он, звуча виновато. — Мне непросто кому-то довериться, Стайлз.

Ничего удивительного, после Кейт-то.

Стайлз с дрожью выдыхает и бережно пробегается пальцами по спутанным комкам плюща по обе стороны от себя. Подходящие слова никак не находятся; Дерек только было протягивает к нему руку, но замирает на полпути и прищуривает глаза.

— Охотники почти приехали, — говорит он. — Я слышу их машины на дороге. Пора возвращаться в дом.

И Стайлз следует за ним, чувствуя себя абсолютно разбитым.

***

В реальности встреча с охотниками оказывается не такой официальной и пугающей, как Стайлз уже успел себе надумать.

Конечно, сами охотники, стоящие посреди гостиной и больше похожие на вооружённых до зубов солдат, вселяют в него ужас. Ледяная голубизна глаз Криса Арджента точно будет сниться ему в кошмарах, да и Эллисон, от которой Скотт не отрывает влюблённого взгляда, явно сможет убить человека как минимум тридцатью семью различными способами. Не стоит забывать про других охотников, таких же отстранённых и обвешанных оружием, — никто в своём уме не стал бы звать их к себе по собственному желанию.

Теперь легко верится, что одной из них сорвало крышу настолько, что она решила сжечь целую семью живьём.

Талия объясняет ситуацию: текущие разногласия по поводу территории, заявленные на неё права эльфов, про которые они не вспоминали несколько веков, попытки заключить мир, в том числе через брачный союз, а также роль Стайлза во всё этом. Когда дело доходит до нападения в саду, она передаёт слово ему, и Стайлз подробно пересказывает слова Королевы и её мотивы, после чего возвращается на своё место за столом между папой и беспокойно ёрзающим на стуле Дереком.

Крис кивает, когда рассказ подходит к концу.

— Мы изучим контракт, — коротко заявляет он. — Если всё в нём соответствует вашим словам, то высказанные претензии будут считаться обоснованными. Мы вам сообщим.

С напряжённым кивком в ответ Талия поднимается из-за стола и покидает комнату. Стайлз сразу же следует за ней, а Скотт задерживается на секунду, чтобы приветственно махнуть рукой в сторону Эллисон, которая слегка краснеет, но никак не отвечает.

— Мы раньше встречались, — печально объясняет он на выходе из дома. — Похоже, она всё ещё сердится.

Стайлз провожает его глазами, не зная, что теперь делать. Он ожидал больше драмы, выстрелов, ну или хотя бы криков… хотя, скорее всего, для этого ещё придёт своё время.

Папа сжимает рукой его плечо.

— Просто помни, Стайлз, что вне зависимости от решения охотников, ты здесь никому ничего не должен. Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты вернулся домой.

Стайлз поднимает на него глаза и растягивает губы в дрожащей улыбке, пока не замечает застывшего в дверном проёме Дерека, который тут же уходит обратно в дом, осознав, что его заметили.

***

Пока Стайлз пытается собрать все силы, чтобы преодолеть длиннющую лестницу, которая ведёт в его спальню на чердаке, Дерек за спиной тихо говорит:

— Охотники закончили изучать контракт и отправились к эльфам, чтобы выслушать их сторону. До завтра они не вернутся.

Кивнув, Стайлз спрашивает:

— Как думаешь, что будет дальше?

— Сложно сказать, — отвечает Дерек, — но мама думает, что у нас много шансов одержать верх.

Стайлз снова кивает и наконец ставит ногу на первую ступеньку, вздрагивая. Его тело уже по большей части исцелилось, но всё равно ноет и колет в тех местах, где были разорваны мышцы.

— Стайлз, — неуверенно зовёт его Дерек после ещё одного осторожного шага. — Может быть… — Тот бросает на него молчаливый взгляд через плечо, и Дерек закрывает глаза. — Весь дом пахнет охотниками, — выпаливает он, — и аконитом.

Нахмурившись, Стайлз поворачивается к нему.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он, ведь его муж дрожит, хоть и едва заметно.

Дерек отводит взгляд.

— Просто… сложно не дать волчьим инстинктам руководить собой.

По виду он в одном шаге от панической атаки.

— А что волчьи инстинкты тебе говорят?

Тот делает глубокий вдох.

— Защищать тебя. Находиться рядом. Охранять, пока я снова не смогу дышать нормально.

Стайлз оглядывает лестницу, ведущую на чердак.

— Ну… — медленно начинает он. — Я собирался поспать. Устал до невозможности. Но вот твоя комната, Дерек… до неё гораздо меньше ступенек. Если ты не против. Если это поможет.

Глаза Дерека оживают, и он с надеждой подходит ближе.

— Останешься со мной?

Пожав плечами, Стайлз говорит:

— Просто пообещай, что разбудишь, если мне будет сниться кошмар. — Он целый день пытался снова позабыть весь ужас от того, как Королева раздирала его на части.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Дерек, поднимаясь по лестнице вслед за ним. — Конечно. Я буду тебя от всего охранять.

— Даже и думать не смей о том, чтобы нести меня на руках, — заявляет Стайлз после ещё одного изнурённого и болезненного шага. — Это и так слишком часто происходило.

Дерек соглашается, хоть на этот раз и без особого энтузиазма, позволяя своему мужу самому преодолеть единственный лестничный пролёт на пути в спальню, пусть это и занимает больше времени. Наконец добравшись до комнаты, Стайлз переодевается в выданную ему свободную пижаму — которая, похоже, принадлежит Дереку, но если тому нужно закрепить на нём свой запах, чтобы удержаться в человеческой форме, то он не против — и заползает в кровать.

Там оказывает так мягко и тепло, практически идеально, вот только бы Дерек перестал беспокойно наворачивать круги по комнате, выслеживая замышляющих недоброе охотников.

— Иди сюда, — сонно приказывает Стайлз, откидывая одеяло. — Мне холодно.

— Я же слышу, когда ты врёшь, — напоминает тот, но секунду спустя кровать проседает, и Дерек прижимается к его спине, зарываясь лицом в изгиб плеча. 

Окружённый таким сладостно пьянящим теплом, Стайлз проваливается в глубокий сон без сновидений.

***

Стайлз просыпается вместе с пением птиц и первыми лучами солнца. Зевнув, он потягивается и неожиданно врезается локтём в тёплое тело у себя под боком. Несколько мгновений уходят на то, чтобы вспомнить, где он и как здесь оказался, а потом Стайлз с осторожностью откатывается в сторону.

Дерек всё ещё спит, давая возможность рассмотреть своё лицо без прикрас в утреннем свете. Он сильно отличается от себя бодрствующего — выглядит мягче, не так пугающе, но всё ещё сексуальней всех парней, которых Стайлз когда-либо встречал.

С тех пор, как Королева похитила его в первый раз и отправила сюда, события летели так стремительно, что у него только сейчас появилась возможность сделать шаг назад, отдышаться и оценить, как сильно его жизнь перевернулась вверх тормашками.

Время до этих событий кажется таким далёким — тогда Стайлз ещё работал, копил на колледж, заботился о папе. Теперь же он замужем за чёртовым оборотнем, живёт в какой-то волчьей общине, а целый двор эльфов жаждет его смерти.

Жизнь определённо повернулась интересней, чем Стайлз когда-либо рассчитывал. Но в то же время… стоит ли ему здесь оставаться? Он никогда не станет одним из них, так что всегда будет одинок.

Сама мысль о том, чтобы отказаться от своего будущего, от свободы выбрать колледж, путешествовать и ни от кого не зависеть, заставляет его внутренности свернуться в тугой узел. Стольким придётся пожертвовать — по своей воле Стайлз бы никогда на это не согласился.

Но ведь и Дерек не соглашался, всё ещё горюя по своей сумасшедшей паре, которая пыталась убить его семью. Похоже, в этом оборотни похожи на обычных волков — пара у них одна и на всю жизнь, как-то так.

Неужели он обрекает Дерека на одинокое существование? Такое же, на которое обречён и сам?

Хотя, возможно, коротать одиночество вместе будет не так уж и плохо.

Пальцы на ногах поджимаются сами собой, а лицо заливает краска, когда он вспоминает об их с Дереком поцелуях и осторожно прослеживает большим пальцем контур губ своего мужа.

Просыпаясь, Дерек расплывается в улыбке и тихонько мычит — и через подушечку пальца вибрация отдаётся у Стайлза в груди, — после чего поворачивает голову в его сторону и сонно моргает.

— Привет, — хрипло говорит он, и Стайлз отвечает ему с неспешной улыбкой:

— Привет.

Коротать с ним одиночество может оказаться очень даже неплохо.

***

Охотники возвращаются к обеду, и на этот раз их сопровождает Королева вместе с шестью своими придворными и Кирой, которая несёт её вещи.

По её самодовольной ухмылке и по виноватому виду Эллисон становится понятно, что новости далеко не хорошие.

В то время как Крис с Талией и шерифом уходят для обсуждения деталей, остальные члены стаи окружают особняк, в котором остались дети, а эльфы разбивают лагерь прямо на поляне. В основном они лишь расстилают до смешного вычурные ковры, разбрасывают на них бархатные подушки и возводят импровизированный трон для своей Королевы, после чего развлекаются пренебрежительными комментариями в сторону следящих за ними с когтями наготове оборотней. 

Дерек ни на шаг не отходит от Стайлза.

На поляне воцаряется тишина, стоит только охотникам с папой и альфой вернуться. Стайлз пододвигается ближе к своему мужу, хватая его за руку, и тот сжимает его ладонь в ответ.

— После разговора с Королевой эльфов и изучения договора стало очевидно, что стая Хейлов не выполнила свои обязательства согласно его условиям, — холодным тоном объявляет Крис. — В этом случае правда на стороне эльфов, и они потребовали компенсацию кровью.

— Что… что за бред? — выдыхает Стайлз, отстраняясь от застывшего в шоке Дерека. — В чём тут дело? Я… Мы же всё сделали… Я приехал. Вышел замуж. Я…

— Свадебная церемония не была доведена до конца, — тихо замечает Эллисон. — Согласно эльфийским законам брак не был заключён.

Стайлз открывает рот, но не может найти слов. То есть он приехал сюда, боясь, что никогда вновь не увидится с папой, вышел замуж за Дерека, жил в страхе, чуть не умер… и всё зря?

Папа обнимает его рукой за плечи и сжимает, помогая удержаться на ногах, в то время как Крис продолжает, будто его и не прерывали:

— Эльфам полагаются права на эту территорию и выплата кровавого долга за нарушенный договор.

— Свою кровь вы уже получили, — холодно отвечает Талия. — Стайлз пролил её достаточно, чтобы удовлетворить ваши требования.

— По-вашему, я соглашусь, что какая-то лазейка в церемонии перевешивает тот факт, что Королева эльфов пыталась убить моего сына и подставить стаю Хейлов? — срывается папа. — Да ни один адвокат в мире…

— Мы не адвокаты, мистер Стилински, — спокойно прерывает его Крис. — Наше дело — исполнять закон, а не толковать его. Поскольку в нашей юрисдикции находятся только межвидовые конфликты, мы не можем судить, как Королева обходится со своим королевством и его подданными. Если бы свадебная церемония была завершена, то Стайлз стал бы связан со стаей Хейлов, и тогда умышленная попытка Королевы нарушить договор попала бы под нашу юрисдикцию. Но в настоящее время без заключённого брака мы можем вменить нарушение договора только самим Хейлам.

— Но после этого… Стайлз сможет вернуться домой с отцом, свободный от договора и брачных уз, — виновато заканчивает Эллисон.

Среди оборотней и людей воцаряется напряжённая тишина, в то время как эльфы в ожидании наблюдают за ними с самодовольными и кровожадными выражениями на лицах. Слишком много всего свалилось одновременно, и Стайлз изо всех сил старается что-то придумать, как-то выкрутиться. Должен же быть выход из этой ситуации!

Но он не успевает сказать и слова, когда Дерек выступает вперёд и тихо говорит:

— Я заплачу. Я заплачу кровавый долг.

Королева лишь смеётся:

— Думаешь, твоей крови достаточно, чтобы покрыть нарушенное соглашение с эльфами? Мы требуем альфу.

— Погодите, — выпаливает Стайлз. — Просто… просто погодите. Никто не будет платить никакой кровавый долг. Почему церемония не была завершена? Что мы сделали не так?

Ответа не следует. Оборотни ощериваются, меняя форму, эльфы лениво поднимаются на ноги, готовясь к схватке. И только Кира тихо объясняет:

— Чаша, Стайлз. Ему надо было выпить из чаши. Помнишь? Так заключаются эльфийские узы.

Стайлз нахмуривается, пытаясь вспомнить. Весь тот вечер прошёл как в тумане, но где-то в начале церемонии Кира впихнула ему в руки золотой кубок, который он пронёс до самого костра, но потом Дерек схватил его… и чаша выскользнула из рук. А он даже не заметил.

События стремительно выходят из-под контроля. Талии пока ещё удаётся сдерживать своих бет, но из-за угрозы альфе они жаждут крови и даже под страхом аконита и оружия охотников готовы вцепиться эльфам в глотки. Напряжение слишком высоко — вот-вот разразится бойня.

— Погодите! — пронзительно вопит Стайлз, перекрикивая рычание. — Погодите. Просто. Просто погодите. — Он поворачивается к Крису и Эллисон. — На договоре не было срока истечения. Договор не закончился. Так ведь?

Крис прищуривает глаза, но Эллисон отвечает:

— Да…

Они оба внимательно смотрят на него, и оборотни, затихая, присоединяются к ним.

Стайлз едва может дышать; единственная мысль у него в голове — это то, что нельзя дать Хейлам напасть на эльфов. Оборотни и пяти минут против них не выстоят.

— Мы всё ещё можем разрешить эту ситуацию. Завершим свадебную церемонию, выполним обычаи эльфов, и всё, — отчаянно предлагает он.

— Да, — соглашается Эллисон, — тогда договор будет выполнен.

Крис поражённо качает головой:

— Ты готов обменять свободу на жизнь с волком? — удивляется он. — Да ещё и с бешеным?

Стайлз бросает взгляд на побледневшего Дерека, который не сводит с него глаз.

— Ну. Он не так уж и плох, если узнать его поближе.

— Смертный глупец, — шипит Королева, прищуривая горящие глаза. — Так просто предашь своих же? Свою кровь? Свою семью?

Стайлз переводит взгляд на папу, стоящего рядом с Талией, и тот без колебаний кивает головой — даже он не ждёт, что его сын выберет свободу ценой смерти целой семьи невинных мужчин, женщин и детей от рук эльфов.

— Вы мне не семья, — бросает Стайлз Королеве. — И никогда не будете. Я лучше породнюсь с оборотнями, чем с кем-то, подобным вам. Так и сделаю. Прямо сейчас.

— Это будет считаться действительным в глазах закона и Кодекса, — подтверждает Крис, с прищуром смотря на Королеву. — Таким образом будут выполнены обязательства договора и закреплён мир между эльфийским двором и стаей Хейлов. Вы знаете, что в этих краях вы обязаны подчиняться нашим законам или принять заслуженное наказание. Согласны ли вы следовать договору, если он будет исполнен сейчас?

На мгновение кажется, что Королева пошлёт их всех к чертям и начнёт проливать кровь. Но после долгого и напряжённого молчания она медленно кивает, говоря елейным голосом:

— Конечно, мы будем счастливы подчиниться законам этого края.

— Стайлз, — тихо зовёт его Дерек, — ты уверен…

— Ещё кое-что. — Кира выступает с той самой золотой чашей в руках. — Ещё… есть кое-что, что нужно знать перед тем, как согласиться на этот шаг, Стайлз.

Королева взрывается шипением и бросается вперёд, ругаясь на непонятном языке, но железное оружие охотников сдерживает её.

Кира вздрагивает и бледнеет, но упрямо продолжает.

— Чаша зачарована, — сообщает она, виновато поджимая губы. — Эльфы используют её, чтобы обращать в рабство жертв других видов. Те, кто выпьют из чаши без защиты, станут подчиняться каждому приказу и капризу своего эльфийского господина. Не знаю, достаточно ли в тебе эльфийской крови для таких чар, но… не могла позволить тебе принять подобное решение без предупреждения.

— Ты же сказала в самом начале, что это не причинит никому вреда, — возражает Стайлз срывающимся голосом.

— Он будет зависеть от тебя, — отвечает Кира, передавая чашу Эллисон, когда он нетерпеливо протягивает к ней руку. — Но физически никакого вреда не будет.

Королева в ярости. Оборотни перекрикивают друг друга, споря о рисках и жертвах. Охотники мрачно переговариваются между собой, обсуждая легенды и бестиарии. Дерек и Стайлз же замерли в молчании — последний пытается обдумать ситуацию, но с таким шумом это невозможно.

Дерек поворачивается к нему, берёт за руку и тихо говорит:

— Ты не обязан этого делать, Стайлз. Этот долг не за тобой.

Стайлз хихикает на грани истерики.

— Похоже, не я и платить буду.

— Послушай, это не твоя война. И ты… Свадьбу мы до конца не довели. Ты свободен. Не беспокойся о нас, мы что-нибудь придумаем. Как обычно.

— Если я не… если мы не… тогда охотникам придётся исполнить закон, ты же знаешь. Стая нарушила договор и теперь должна пролить кровь для Королевы, Дерек. Я не могу… не могу позволить вам пойти на такое. Но также не могу потребовать у тебя выпить из чаши. Я никогда бы…

Талия подходит к ним с серьёзным видом.

— Ардженты не могут точно сказать, что за исход нас ждёт, если Дерек выпьет из чаши, — сообщает она, задумчиво оглядывая Стайлза. — Стайлз. Ты не раз спасал мою стаю, и мы навсегда у тебя в долгу. Но если ты откажешься — если выберешь свободу, — мы с уважением отнесёмся к этому решению. Мы поймём. Нельзя просить тебя пожертвовать стольким сразу.

Стайлз зажмуривается, несколько мгновений просто дыша, и отвечает:

— Она уже забрала у меня маму. Я не позволю ей забрать маму ещё и у Дерека. Но можно… мне нужна минутка. Наедине с Дереком. Пожалуйста, нам нужно поговорить, это ведь и его выбор тоже.

Он открывает глаза, смотря на Талию с мольбой, и та отвечает ему с кивком и небольшой улыбкой:

— Идите в мой кабинет. Никто вас там не подслушает, даже с волчьими ушами.

Стайлз благодарит её и тащит Дерек за запястье в сторону дома.

Перед самым кабинетом их догоняет папа.

— Стайлз, — тихо начинает он, оглядывая Дерека и потом своего сына. — Я тоже пил из чаши, когда женился на твоей маме. — Его улыбка слегка дрожит. — И для меня ничего не изменилось. Как я любил её до этого момента, так любил и после.

Его слова ещё больше запутывают Стайлза, но он решает, что если какая-то магическая сила любви и охранила папу от эльфийских чар, у Дерека такой защиты точно не будет.

***

Стайлз меряет кабинет шагами, пока Дерек с потемневшими от беспокойства глазами наблюдает за его движениями.

— Это слишком, — заявляет он, на ходу вскидывая руки.

— Ты ничего не обязан делать, — осторожно напоминает ему Дерек.

— Да не для меня, для тебя. Ты будешь подчиняться… отдашь свою свободу в мои руки. Это же просто… просто бред какой-то, Дерек. Как я могу требовать от тебя подобного? Никак. Ты ведь… я же тебе даже не нравлюсь. Ты меня едва терпишь. Большую часть времени я тебя просто выбешиваю.

Дерек шагает перед ним, вынуждая остановиться и поднять на него полные мольбы глаза.

— Всё ты мне нравишься, — осаждает он с лёгкой улыбкой. По мнению Стайлза, его муж относится ко всей ситуации без должной серьёзности.

— Всё равно тебе не стоит оставаться со мной, — настаивает Стайлз, плюхаясь в кожаное компьютерное кресло Талии и пряча лицо в ладонях. — Это слишком. Ты потерял свою пару и насильно вышел замуж за меня… А я ведь даже… Ты меня всё равно никогда не полюбишь — я понимаю, что не имею права этого просить. У волков может быть только одна пара, а свою ты потерял, а теперь пытаешься хоть что-то собрать из остатков. А в браке со мной у тебя не останется ни единого шанса…  
Дерек опускается на колени между его ног, отводит прижатые к лицу ладони и спрашивает:

— Что ты вообще такое несёшь?

Стайлз в ответ лишь качает головой.

— Стайлз, — продолжает Дерек, — ты же моя пара. Я тебе говорил. Кучу раз уже, наверное. С чего ты вдруг взял, что это не так?

— Потому что ты сказал, что Кейт была твоей парой, — бормочет тот, отводя взгляд. — А потом она свихнулась и умерла, и ты пытался начать хоть какие-то отношения, любые, а вместо этого застрял со мной.

Дерек нахмуривается.

— Всё совсем не так, — объясняет он. — У нас есть возможность выбора, Стайлз. Не то чтобы сама Вселенная назначает нам единственную пару, с которой можно обрести неземное счастье, а без — вечно страдать, потеряв вторую половинку души, или как там в сказках. Мы… мы выбираем сами. Парой становятся те, кто говорят друг другу ритуальные связывающие слова, как мы с тобой в наш вечер знакомства. Только так можно стать парой. А Кейт не имеет значения — она перестала быть хоть сколько-нибудь важной долгие годы назад. Ты… ты — моя пара, Стайлз. Мне казалось, ты знаешь. 

— Но я же… я не подхожу, — виновато замечает Стайлз. — Я же… А ты, ну, сам знаешь. Великолепный. А я… весь костлявый и неуклюжий. Постоянно попадаю в неловкие ситуации, говорю слишком много, фонтанирую сарказмом где надо и где не надо, и ещё… я хочу получить образование, Дерек. Хочу объездить весь мир, найти место, где буду… своим. Понимаешь? А ты… ты достоин кого-нибудь получше. Того, с кем сможешь завести семью. У меня и друзей-то толком нет. Никто не хочет дружить с чудаком, вокруг которого что-то растёт, стоит ему только возбудиться или разозлиться, или расстроиться. Не знаю, заметил ли ты. 

— А мне нравятся твои растения, — серьёзно отвечает Дерек. — И ты тоже нравишься. Если хочешь получить образование или объехать весь мир, то я хочу сделать это с тобой. Если хочешь найти своё место, то ты всегда, всегда будешь своим здесь. Этими ритуальными словами я уже связал себя с тобой душой и телом. Ты моя пара… а чаша, эльфийская магия, что бы там ни было, не смогут изменить то, что было высечено в камне.

— Но что это значит? Я до сих пор не понимаю. Быть парой?

— То, что я твой, а ты мой. Ты теперь всё для меня, Стайлз, что бы ни случилось. Пара может быть только одна, и для меня это ты.

— Но ты ведь меня даже не знаешь, — в отчаянии напоминает Стайлз. — Ты выбрал меня не по своей воле. 

— Я знаю достаточно: как ты спас Коула, как спас стаю, как спас меня самого. Я знаю, что ты умный и храбрый, что ты умеешь меня рассмешить.

— Но что если магия будет заставлять тебя подчиняться мне? Делать, что я приказываю, приходить по первому зову?

— Стайлз… я уже твой. Позови, и я приду.

— Дерек.

— Стайлз. Я доверяю тебе, понятно? Полностью доверяю.

И может, пока ещё они не любят друг друга, но в этот момент доверие кажется чем-то гораздо более хрупким и заработанным с огромным трудом.

Так что Стайлз прикрывает глаза, просто вдыхая и выдыхая, и отвечает:

— Ладно. Ладно, давай сделаем это.

Дерек целует его в губы, едва касаясь, и поднимает на ноги. 

— Всё будет хорошо, — спокойно и уверенно говорит он. 

Стайлз трясётся так сильно, что не может даже поспорить.

***

В какой-то момент Стайлза захлёстывается странное чувство дежавю: ему приходится стоять смирно, пока Кира закрепляет скрывающую лицо вуаль на короне, в этот раз украшенной небольшими оленьими рожками, и красиво расправляет его шёлковые шаровары, в то время как от волнения всё внутри завязывается в узел, а руки трясутся. На этот раз, правда, церемония проходит при свете дня и на ней присутствует папа.

— Справляешься? — Кира пытается вытянуть его из мыслей тихим голосом.

— Не очень понятно, на чьей ты стороне, — признаётся Стайлз.

— Я против бессмысленной резни, — объясняет она. — Мне лишь нужно отслужить определённый срок при дворе Королевы, чтобы освободиться. В верности я ей не клялась.

— Что будет, когда Дерек выпьет из чаши?

— Либо он попадёт под действие чар, — Кира делает шаг назад, оценивая плоды своих трудов, — либо нет. Сложно сказать. Но умысел играет роль, Стайлз, как и в любой магии, даже эльфийской. Если ты вступишь в брак с добрыми намерениями, то вероятность навредить ему будет гораздо ниже.

Стайлз выдыхает.

— Возможно, этого и хватит.

Кира берёт в руки чашу, наполненную какой-то слабо мерцающей жидкостью, и говорит:

— Мы с твоей мамой были знакомы, если ты не знал. Когда она была ещё ребёнком при дворе Королевы.

— Да сколько же тебе лет?

Она ухмыляется.

— Немало. Да и неважно, главное, что твоя мама разительно отличалась от Королевы: её душа никогда не лежала к козням, жестокости и кровожадности. Большую часть времени она проводила в своём саду, выращивая нарциссы и маргаритки. Солнцелюбивые цветы. Не всем эльфам солнечный свет необходим так же, как ей. — Кира передаёт ему чашу, разглаживает напоследок вуаль и продолжает: — Когда она призналась в любви к человеку, Королева была вне себя от ярости, но к нашей тогдашней радости Клаудии удалось найти лазейку. И к свадебному дню… — Она пожимает плечами. — Я тайком принесла им чашу. Это не повредило твоему папе, потому что она ни за что в жизни не причинила бы ему боль. Так что переставай волноваться, Стайлз. Если ты не захочешь его изменить, он не изменится.

Стайлз стискивает пальцы вокруг золотой ножки, не сводя глаз с мерцающей жидкости. Испытывала ли мама то же беспокойство, передавая чашу папе? Колебался ли тот перед тем, как отпить?

— Я готов, — говорит он одновременно с тем, как дядя Питер снаружи берёт первую ноту на волынке.

***

— Знаешь, — замечает Дерек совершенно спокойным тоном, пока Стайлз с осторожностью пробирается к нему по траве на то самое место, где они впервые встретились. Правда, костра нет, но яркий солнечный свет заменяет его сполна, — весь этот маскарад с фатой меня и в тот раз напугал.

— Это церемониальный наряд, — чопорно отвечает ему Стайлз, надеясь, что шутки помогут как-то разбавить ужас ситуации. Обезвредят вооружённых до зубов охотников, наблюдающих за каждым его движением недружелюбными взглядами. Превратят застывшую на лице Королевы гримасу ярости во что-то менее кошмарное.

— И как только тебе удаётся удержать эту рогатую штуку у себя на голове, с твоей-то неуклюжестью? — Стайлз непроизвольно хихикает, и от малейшего движения корона начинает заваливаться на бок. Ну, Дерек хотя бы успевает её поправить.

Странного вида эльф ждёт их рядом с Талией, Питером (который наконец прекращает мучить волынку) и, по его личной просьбе, папой. С лица последнего не сходит нахмуренное выражение, и прежде чем эльф успевает начать церемонию бракосочетания, он внимательно оглядывает Стайлза и спрашивает:

— Ты уверен, сынок?

— Как только ты узнаешь их поближе, то станешь лучше к ним относиться, — обещает тот, и после этих слов эльфийский священник — или кто он там — открывает церемонию на непонятном языке.

Стайлз бросает взгляд на Киру в надежде, что она его предупредит, будь это ловушка — какая-то жертвенная церемония или что ещё похуже. Та отвечает ему ободряющей, хоть и всё ещё обеспокоенной улыбкой.

— А теперь, — говорит эльф с сильным акцентом, — повторяйте за мной.

К сожалению, клятвы оказываются на том же непонятном языке — пока Стайлз пытается выговорить всё правильно, он чуть не ломает язык, а на выходе всё равно получается неразборчивая белиберда. Дерек же в свою очередь произносит слова без единой запинки, будто всю жизнь только на эльфийском и разговаривал. 

Когда приходит время выпить из чаши, Стайлз долгое время колеблется, наблюдая за ним из-под полупрозрачной вуали. При виде ободряющей улыбки Дерека он делает глубокий вдох и напоминает себе: «Доверие. И умысел». 

Так что Стайлз изо всех сил сосредотачивается на добрых намерениях — чтобы ничего не изменилось, чтобы не причинить вреда — и протягивает Дереку чашу.

Напряжение вокруг сгущается практически мгновенно: члены стаи ощеривают клыки и негромко рычат, опасаясь за своего.

Дерек пьёт медленно и без остановки, не сводя глаз со Стайлза, и морщится немного, когда жидкость подходит к концу. Кира забирает чашу.

Может, это свет так играет, но на мгновение глаза Дерека будто вспыхивают золотым свечением.

Стайлза начинает охватывать паническая атака — сердце рвётся с места в карьер, а лёгкие сжимаются, пропуская лишь маленькие оборванные вдохи. Стоящий совсем близко Дерек берёт его руки в свои, не давая полностью потеряться.

Как только паника немного утихает, Дерек сметает с его головы рогатую корону вместе с вуалью и ободряюще сжимает за плечи.

— Продолжай дышать, — тихонько говорит он, будто только для Стайлза, хоть каждый член стаи, наверное, внимательно прислушивается. — Уже почти всё.

Дыхание перехватывает, и пока Стайлз всматривается в глаза Дерека, пытаясь отыскать следы эльфийских чар, тот соединяет их губы в сладком и тёплом, словно медовым поцелуе.

Стайлз подаётся вперёд, одновременно вспоминая и забывая, как дышать. Стая вокруг начинает праздновать и ликовать во весь голос не только в честь долгожданной победы над эльфами, но и в честь новобрачных, которые только что подтвердили свои узы.

***

После этого возникает полнейшая суматоха. События летят вперёд без остановки: папа подбегает и спрашивает, в порядке ли он; стая Хейлов окружает их плотным кольцом, на всякий случай укрывая от эльфов, хотя те застыли без движения; Крис пытается перекричать рычание и ликующие возгласы, но без особого успеха; Скотт трясёт Стайлза за руку, повторяя:

— Вон там, это Эллисон, моя бывшая девушка. Помнишь, я тебе о ней рассказывал? Как же она крута, правда? Ещё как крута!

Больше всего на свете Стайлзу хочется минутку тишины, чтобы удостовериться, повлияли ли чары на Дерека, но из всех присутствующих только эльфы готовы в молчании дожидаться, пока суматоха уляжется.

С каждым его шагом из-под земли выпрыгивают пугливые лозы, цепляющиеся за ботинки.

Наконец Крис выпаливает аконитовую обойму в воздух, и вся стая застывает в шоке. От незнакомого запаха Коул и Деклин всхлипывают, заставляя Талию негромко зарычать.

Стайлз съёживается под боком у папы — Дерека он давно потерял в толпе.

— Если можно отвлечь вас на минутку, — с сарказмом начинает Крис. Все глаза направлены только на него. — Завершение брачной церемонии обозначает, что теперь стая Хейлов и Королевский двор официально связаны и, согласно договору, в состоянии перемирия. Между ними больше не должна проливаться кровь, а тот, кто нарушит договор, лишается своих прав на эту территорию. 

Соглашаясь с его решением, Талия и Королева напряжённо кивают, и последняя поднимается на ноги.

— Ну что ж, — говорит она всё тем же елейным голосом, — теперь нам пора возвращаться обратно в лес. Конечно, я очень рада, что всё решилось мирным путём.

Стайлз не верит её словам даже самую малость.

Эльфы-слуги сворачивают ковры, собирают подушки, складывают трон и отправляются за ней по направлению к лесу.

Поравнявшись с папой, Королева останавливается и поворачивается к нему с едкой улыбкой.

— Джон, — мурлычет она, наклоняясь ближе. Как бы Стайлзу не хотелось отскочить подальше, он не может оставить папу с ней наедине.

— На вашем месте я бы поспешил в лес, — отрезает шериф. — Мы с вами никакого договора не подписывали. — И он демонстративно перезаряжает пистолет.

Неподалёку раздаётся какой-то шум. Стайлз оборачивается — это Дерек с искажённым лицом и горящими голубым глазами несётся в их сторону, распихивая толпу перед собой.

Королева заливается звонким, будто колокольчики, смехом.

— О Джон, — мурлычет она. — Ты ведь не думал, что я оставлю твоё дитя в живых, после того как ты забрал у меня дочку?

Всё происходит мгновенно: Стайлз едва успевает заметить спрятанный нож, с которым она набрасывается на него быстрее кобры. Отблеск солнца на острие — и рычащий Дерек отталкивает его с дороги.

Тут же воцаряется хаос. Стайлз запинается о собственные шаровары, и падение на спину выбивает весь воздух из лёгких. Раздаются выстрелы, рычание, крики.

Стайлз прикрывает голову руками и старается уворачиваться, чтобы на него не наступили в суматохе. Несколько мгновений спустя Дерек падает на колени рядом с ним.

— Не поднимайся, — выдыхает он со слишком радостным видом. — Я с тобой.

Стайлз поднимает на него взгляд.

— Что-то ты уж больно весёлый… Да у тебя же кровь течёт! В тебе нож!

И правда — белая костяная рукоятка ножа Королевы торчит у него из груди чуть пониже плеча.

Дерек наморщивает нос — не будь вокруг кровавой бойни, выглядело бы даже очаровательно.

— А, ну да, — отвечает он. — Вытащи его, и заживёт.

— Вытащить… Дерек! Это же нож! У тебя в груди! И мы посреди битвы! Почему ты улыбаешься?! Это всё эльфийские чары, да? Ты забыл про инстинкт самосохранения, и теперь…

— Я улыбаюсь, потому что ты меня выбрал, — закатывает глаза Дерек всё с тем же счастливым выражением лица и самостоятельно вытаскивает нож из груди. Из раны льётся кровь, и Стайлз начинает волноваться, как бы самому не потерять сознание. — Улыбаюсь, потому что ты выбрал и спас стаю… спас меня. Я даже рад всему, что сейчас происходит. После Кейт я перестал считать, что заслуживаю чего-то хорошего, а сейчас… а сейчас у меня есть ты. И моя альфа порвёт Королеву на части за то, что напала на тебя, а охотники ей помогут. Отличный день, как по мне.

— Отличный день, — повторяет Стайлз, хотя голова кружится ещё сильнее. — О боже мой.

Коул и Деклин вываливаются из гущи схватки, окровавленные и разъярённые, но всё равно такие маленькие. Дерек сгребает их обоих за шкирки и усаживает рядом с ними, прикрывая своим телом.

Трясущейся рукой Стайлз зажимает рану на груди своего мужа, чувствуя под липкостью крови, как она начинает затягиваться.

— Почему ты так уверен, что эльфийские чары на тебя не действуют? — дрожащим голосом спрашивает он.

Дерек отвечает ему с улыбкой:

— Прикажи мне что-нибудь.

— Спой мне песенку, — говорит Стайлз, и Коул с Деклином заливаются хохотом.

Дерек тоже смеётся:

— Я никогда не пою, Стайлз. Даже для тебя.

— Я один раз слышал, как он поёт, — замечает Коул. — В душе. Мама сказала, что у неё кровь из ушей пошла, и он перестал.

Дерек в шутку клацает зубами в его сторону, заставляя их с Деклином снова захохотать.

С неуверенной улыбкой Стайлз позволяет себе поверить, что всё может быть хорошо. Что его муж в норме.

— А папа?..

Дерек осматривает поле боя.

— С ним всё в порядке. Кора его защищает, не волнуйся. — Потом он снова опускает взгляд, улыбаясь уже гораздо более ласково и смахивая со лба Стайлза мешающую прядку. — Закрой глаза. Битва подходит к концу, не стоит на это смотреть.

Не то чтобы Стайлз мог что-то увидеть за нависающим Дереком, но он всё равно закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь теплом пальцев своего мужа на лице. За шквалом выстрелов и рычания раздаётся долгий яростный крик, обрывающийся со странным булькающим выдохом, и затем воцаряется тишина.

— Теперь мы в безопасности, — сообщает Дерек, поднимаясь на ноги. — Лучше не смотри.

Но Стайлз не может не смотреть. Королева мертва, её тело разорвано, а кровь всё ещё растекается по земле. Эльфы-слуги окровавлены и избиты, но живы. Питер достаточно серьёзно ранен, однако уже начал исцеляться. Остальные Хейлы в порядке, как и папа, хоть он и бледен как мел.

Крис убирает пистолет обратно в кобуру и мрачно объявляет:

— Договор был нарушен, но справедливость восторжествовала. Эльфы потеряли любые права на эту территорию и обязаны покинуть её до наступления ночи.

Оставшиеся слуги заворачивают тело своей Королевы в ковры и уносят его в лес. Кира задерживается, чтобы отыскать Стайлза в толпе и с улыбкой сообщить:

— Престол перейдёт Райзе. Она совсем не похожа на твою бабушку, да и недолюбливает эту территорию. От неё никакой опасности не будет.

И с этими словами уходит в лес вслед за эльфами.

Всё вокруг залито кровью.

— Иди в дом, — тихо просит его Дерек. — Пусть остальные убираются.

— Так много крови, — замечает Стайлз, уставившись на то место, где Королева встретила свою смерть, и вдруг нервно хихикает: — Сколько же кровавых цветков здесь вырастет.

У него за спиной Коул и Деклин начинают разрабатывать новый план по продаже плотоядных растений в школе.

***

— И что теперь? — спрашивает Стайлз после душа, неуверенно поглядывая на кровать Дерека, будто никогда прежде не проводил в ней ночь.

Тот с недоумением поднимает взгляд:

— Теперь? Пора спать.

Времени уже за полночь. На то, чтобы убраться после битвы, отправить охотников восвояси и накормить всё ещё ликующую, но порядком проголодавшуюся стаю, ушли целые часы.

— Знаю, но… разве нам не нужно?..

Дерек моргает, и по его щекам расползается краска.

— Необязательно чем-то заниматься… если ты не хочешь — это не входит в церемонию. Ну, когда-нибудь в будущем я бы с радостью… но мы не обязаны, эм… Для начала я хотел бы попробовать кое-что другое.

От того, что его мужу тоже неловко, Стайлзу становится немного спокойней, и он наконец забирается в кровать.

— Поужинать где-нибудь? — прочистив горло, продолжает Дерек. — Или выпить кофе? Или сходить в кино?

Стайлз расплывается в улыбке.

— Свидание?

— Ага.

Он не может сдержать смешок:

— А не поздновато ли нам ходить на свидания, Дерек? Мы уже женаты. Дважды. Разве…

— Мне кажется, самое время за тобой поухаживать, — хмуро отвечает Дерек. — Не надо портить момент.

— Это же не из-за эльфийских чар, да? Ты не…

— Прикажи мне что-нибудь.

Стайлз коварно ухмыляется:

— Расскажи-ка мне о том, чем ты там в будущем хотел заняться. Все сексуальные подробности.

Глаза Дерека распахиваются.

— Эм, нет. Точно нет.

Стайлз с довольной улыбкой укутывается в одеяло поплотнее.

— Вот и замечательно, — отвечает он. — Ну, я всё-таки буду рад послушать, но в своё время, когда ты сам захочешь мне рассказать. Или показать! Посмотрю тоже с радостью, но после свиданий, когда мы узнаем друг друга получше. Не могу дождаться! А потом, осенью, можно будет… Я хотел бы поступить в колледж. Можно?

— Ты свободен делать всё, что душа пожелает, — говорит Дерек, пододвигаясь ближе. Стайлз послушно перекатывается в удобную для обнимания позу, решив всё-таки не портить момент. Выбор даётся ему нелегко — с одной стороны, можно было поддразнить Дерека и наслаждаться тем, как он снова краснеет и запинается. А с другой — обнимашки. Обнимашки победили.

— Ты можешь поехать со мной, — сонно размышляет Стайлз, потеснее прижимаясь спиной к груди Дерека. — Буду жить со своим взрослым сексуальным мужем, и все с ума сойдут от зависти.

Дерек смеётся, целуя его в плечо.

— Засыпай уже, Стайлз.

— Не указывай мне, что делать, — в полусне возмущается тот, всё ещё улыбаясь. — Эльфийские чары, помнишь? Я тут главный.

Возможно, из-за чар Дерек в какой-то степени и принадлежит Стайлзу, однако их выбор сыграл самую важную роль. Возможно, они оба теперь принадлежат друг другу, но именно это и значит быть парой — отдаться друг другу по доброй воле. А если так, то Стайлз наконец-то нашёл своё место, о котором всю жизнь так мечтал.

Дерек прикусывает его за мочку.

— Стайлз, — серьёзно говорит он. — Не заморачивайся так сильно.

Тот прыскает, но ему так тепло, сонно и комфортно, что в этот раз — и только в этот раз — он готов послушаться.

Стайлз засыпает с мыслью, что каким-то непонятным образом им обоим повезло и эти отношения не окажутся простым сосуществованием.

Он уже чувствует, как зарождается что-то серьёзное.

Конец


End file.
